


The Mechanic and the Sheriff

by VBabe16



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU/No Zombies, Anal Sex, Depictions of car accidents, Drug Use metioned, Grieving, Guns, Hallucinations, Headaches, M/M, Mechanic/Daryl, More tags to be added, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Seizures, Sheriff/Rick, Vomit, handjobs, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBabe16/pseuds/VBabe16
Summary: Daryl's Saturday morning was going as it always did. It was busy, his mechanics were jolly and getting the job done and he was doing what he loved best, working on a motorcycle. Yes, it was a normal morning for him, until a boy came up to him and started sobbing about his sister being sick and wanting to use his phone. Daryl didn't know what to do, so he grabbed his phone and followed the kid home, only to find out this kid's dad was the new Sheriff in town.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change later if I think of something better. 
> 
> This is an idea I've had in my head for months and I've only just been able to write it out.

 

 

Daryl's life had been pretty shitty growing up. His mom died when he was little, his father was abusive, his brother practically no where to be found and he was bullied all the way from pre-k until his junior year of high school. As a Dixon, every one had expected him to drop out, and he'd been tempted to multiple times. However, he wanted to prove everyone wrong. He kept up his studies and worked a near full-time job with part-time pay to pay for everything. He barely slept, never went on dates and sometimes never showered because the water bill didn't get paid on time. He graduated high school with B's. When his father died, he paid for the funeral and called Merle at the prison to give him the news. All Merle said was “God riddance, baby brother. When are you sending me more money?”

 

Daryl worked at a mechanic shop all through high school and college. After four years, he got his degree in Auto Mechanics and used the money he'd been saving back to open his own shop on the corner of Hilltop Ave and Alexandria Street. It had two garages, a nice office space and lobby, and an upstairs studio apartment big enough for one person. It was perfect. He worked alone for about a year until it got too busy and he had to hire some part-time help. After five years, the shop was booming. He had four full-time mechanics, two part-timers and the shop catered to law enforcement, giving discounts on tires, oil changes and inspections.

 

Yes, Daryl Dixon could say he was happy. At 29, he was a successful business owner, had good employees, good friends and... he was lonely. His last boyfriend, Negan, had been a major asshole and constantly tried forcing Daryl to close his shop down and become a full-time house-wife. That was last year and Daryl had yet to meet someone new. Sitting outside in the sun, he worked on a motorcycle. The shop was busy today and he didn't have any room in the garage for it. He could hear the music playing from the overhead speakers, his favorite music station, 80's classic rock, and his workers joking and working. That morning, he got a surprise visit, and his whole life changed.

 

“Sir..?”

 

Daryl looked up from his spot kneeling by the bike and squinted at the sun. A little kid, no more than 11, stared down at him, tears running down his cheeks more tears threatening to spill. “...” The mechanic looked around, searching for the kid's parents. “Uh... hey kid... ya okay?”

 

“My baby sister... she's running a fever and the babysitter hasn't shown up, yet. Can I call my dad on your phone?”

 

Daryl's brows furrowed. “Where is she?”

 

“At home... we live in those apartments down the street... we just moved there last week.”

 

The mechanic stood up. “Ya left her alone?”

 

“I-I didn't know what else to do! She's screaming her lungs out and Mrs. Taylor across the hall isn't answering!” The little boy began sobbing again.

 

“A-Alright... gimme a sec...” Daryl hurried over to the garage. “Glenn! I'll be back in a minute! Gotta go take care of something!” He yelled, grabbing his cell phone from a work bench and running back to the kid. “A'ight, take me ta her.”

 

The little kid nodded and ran back down the street and to the apartment complex, Alexandria Apartment Complex. He followed the kid up two flights of stairs and into apartment number 332. There were boxes on the floor still with sparse furnishings. In the corner of the room by the veranda was a playpen where a little girl was laying on the ground screaming her lungs out. She was red in the face and her blonde hair was sweaty and matted to her face. Daryl reached down and picked her up.

 

“She's burnin' up...” The little boy nodded and Daryl pulled out his phone. “What's yer dad's number?” He dialed the number into his Android as the boy recited it and put it to his ear. The little girl grabbed onto his dirty vest, laying her head on his shoulder and calming to his rocking motions.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh... hi... mah name's Daryl Dixon, I own Dixon's Auto Service on the corner of Hilltop and Alexandria-”

 

“How'd you get this number?”

 

“Y-yer son gave it ta me. He came ta me cause his sister, yer little girl's, runnin a fever. He was scared 'n didn't know what ta do-”

 

“Is Carl there? Why're you in my home?!”

 

“Uh... yeah, here...” Daryl handed the phone over to the little boy.

 

“Dad! Judy's sick! You need to come home!” The little boy, Carl, started arguing with his father. “Beth hasn't shown up, yet and the house phone isn't working! This is why I need my own phone!” After another silence, Carl hung up the phone and handed it back. “He's on his way.”

 

Daryl took the phone and shoved it in his back pocket, still rocking the little girl. He looked around. “Ya'll jus moved in, ya said?”

 

“Yeah, Dad got promoted to sheriff and we had to move here.”

 

Daryl bit his lip. 'I just followed a little kid, a stranger, inta the new Sheriff's house, 'n I'm holdin his sick little girl... great first impression.' “Where's yer mom?”

 

Carl looked down at his shoes. “... She died in child birth. They said she bled out during the c-section.”

 

“... Ah. Sorry, kid...”

 

“My name's Carl.”

 

Daryl nodded and held his hand out. “Daryl... nice ta meet ya.”

 

Carl shook his hand and motioned to Judy. “That's Judith. I named her after my 4th grade teacher.”

 

Daryl looked down at her. “S'a pretty name, huh? Ain't it, Judy?”

 

The little girl sobbed, rubbing her face against his neck. The door opened and a tall man with curly brown hair and wearing a tan uniform walked in. Daryl looked up at him and stared. His mouth went dry and his heart began racing.

 

“Judy? Is she alright?” He rushed over and carefully took her from Daryl's arms and Daryl willingly handed her over.

 

“She's burnin up.”

 

“Dad! I checked everywhere for her medicine, but I couldn't find it! I think it got lost in the move!”

 

“That's alright, Carl. We'll go get some...”

 

“I can run fer it real quick-” Blue eyes turned to Daryl and he paused. “... S'not too far away...”

 

“What'd you say your name was?”

 

“Uh... Daryl.. Dixon.”

 

“Rick Grimes...” Rick held his hand out and Daryl reached out, shaking it. “Are you sure?”

 

“Nah. I don't mind... s'just down the street. I'll be back in a minute.” Daryl smiled a bit, passing the sheriff and making his way out of the apartment, making a mental note of the apartment number. As he closed the door, he over heard Rick talking to Carl.

 

“Carl, what have I told you about walking up to strangers?”

 

“Dad, Judy was in trouble! I took a risk! Besides, I see him all the time when I walk home from school. He seems like a nice guy.”

 

Daryl swallowed thickly and shut the door, hurrying down the steps. He walked back to his shop and grabbed his keys, once again telling Glenn he'd be right back. He mounted his bike and drove down the street to the pharmacy and grabbed three different medicines. He's never taken care of a kid before, so he had no idea what to grab. When he returned, the babysitter was there and holding the crying baby. Beth waved to him with a sweet smile and he nodded at her subtly. 

 

“Uh... here...” Daryl muttered. Rick turned and smiled. He walked over and took the bag. “I didn't really know what ta get, so I grabbed like three different things.”

 

Rick looked in the bag and took out the second box. “Thanks... this'll work perfectly.” He handed the box to the blonde headed girl and she took it. “I don't know how to thank you, Daryl.”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Ain't gonna ignore a kid askin fer mah help.” Too many times he'd begged for help from someone when he was Carl's age, only to be ignored because of his last name.

 

Rick nodded, smiling more. “Carl said he found you at the mechanic's shop on the corner? The one that caters to law enforcement.”

 

“Yeah. I.. I own it.” He cleared his throat. “Speaking of, I should get back...”

 

“Right, of course...” Rick looked at Judy who was slowly calming down thanks to the medicine. “Uh... would you like to come over for dinner..? I'd like to thank you-”

 

“Dad, you can barely cook. We'd have to order pizza or something.”

 

Daryl grinned a bit. “Ain't healthy... I can cook somethin if ya want.”

 

“Are you sure. I don't want to trouble you.”

 

“Ain't any trouble for me. I enjoy it. Shop closes at 6. I can be here at 7.”

 

Rick nodded and walked him to the door. “Thanks again... I'll thank you properly some day.”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Don't worry 'bout it... see ya, kid.”

 

“My name's Carl!”

 

The mechanic chuckled as he left, walking back down the steps to his bike.

 

 

 

The shop slowed down at 5, so he closed down a little early so he could run up to his studio and take a shower and go to the store. He didn't know what Rick had in his kitchen, so he wanted to be prepared. When he got back to the Grimes apartment, Carl answered the door.

 

“Hey, Daryl!” The boy grinned and stepped aside. “Thanks for earlier. Judy's fever broke an hour ago. Dad thanks it's just the stress of the move, but he's taking her to the doctor on Monday just in case.”

 

Daryl nodded. “Good. I'm glad she's better.” He set the two bags on the counter. “Do ya like chicken?”

 

Carl sat at the island bar and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, but my mom was a terrible cook. She used to think her chicken salsa varda was the best...”

 

Daryl smirked, washing his hands. “Ya mean salsa verde?”

 

“Yeah! That! Where'd you learn to cook?”

 

“I had this boyfriend a few years ago... real health nut. He got me into it.”

 

“Why'd you break up?”

 

Rick chose that moment to walk in, fresh from a shower, shirt open and hair wet. “Carl, that's a personal question.”

 

“Nah, I don't-” Daryl looked up from the grocery bags, “mind...” He cleared his throat and turned to look for a skillet.

 

“Go check on your sister..” Rick gently patted Carl's back and watched him go into Judy's nursery. “Thanks again for earlier.” He said, opening a cabinet. “Skillets are here...”

 

Daryl blushed, bending over to grab a couple out. “Thanks...” He set them on the stove and turned the fire on. “I see ya finished unpacking.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair tie, pulling half of it back into a ponytail.

 

“Yeah. We were supposed to finish yesterday, but we had a situation downtown and I had to leave.” He leaned against the counter, watching Daryl cut bell peppers and celery and toss them into the skillet with a tiny bit of oil.

 

“Oh, ya mean that bank robbery?”

 

“Yeah. We handled it.” Rick reached down, buttoning his shirt up. “How long have you owned that shop?”

 

“Six years.” He pulled some spices from his house out of the bags and rub the chicken down with them.

 

“You always lived here in Virginia?”

 

“Nah... moved here from Georgia when I bought the shop.”

 

“What'd you do in Georgia?”

 

Daryl looked over at him. “Interrogating me, Sheriff?” He grinned.

 

Rick flushed a bit. “Sorry... I don't mean to give you the second degree.”

 

“Nah, I get it. Strange man in your home, cooking dinner for you 'n yer kid, ya wanna know who he is.” He looked back down at the chicken, finishing rubbing it down and putting it in the second skillet. “I was born and raised in Georgia. Went ta college in Atlanta for four years, got my mechanics degree and spent all my life savings on the shop and the move.”

 

“We just moved here from Atlanta. Your name... Dixon... sounds very familiar.”

 

Daryl tensed, hands under the water to wash off the spice and chicken juice. 'Shit... may as well get it over wit.' He closed his eyes for a moment, finished washing his hands and dried them off. “Ya a cop in Georgia?”

 

“Yeah... Sheriff's deputy...”

 

“Ya probably met my brother a few times, then. He was known fer bein aggressive and fer possession of illegal drugs. Maybe even met me once 'r twice.”

 

Rick furrowed his brow, staring at the man in his kitchen. “Merle Dixon? Yeah, I arrested him a couple times for possession and intoxication. He was always yelling about calling his baby brother.”

 

“That's Merle.” Daryl didn't want to look at the sheriff.

 

“Think I talked on the phone with you a couple times. You never came for him, though.”

 

“I's in college. Didn't have the money ta bail 'im out.” Daryl turned to watch the chicken. “Understand if ya don't want me near yer family.”

 

“Daryl... you're not like Merle, not from what I've heard and from what I know of you, just in the last day. I can tell you're a good man. You bought my baby girl medicine, you're cooking dinner for my son and I.” Rick stepped closer. “You're welcome in my home, Daryl.”

 

Daryl looked up at him and swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth was dry, watching a drop of water drip from Rick's curly hair and down his neck, wetting the collar of his shirt. “Does Carl like mac n cheese?”

 

Rick smiled. “He'd never turn down mac n cheese... neither would I.”

 

The mechanic chuckled. “Good thing I bought two bags 'n plenty of cheese, then.” He reached into the bag, smiling as Rick grabbed out a pot and filled it with water. “How old is Judy?”

 

“Six months.”

 

“She's cute..”

 

“Thanks... takes after her mother.” Rick whispered, setting the pot on the stove and lighting the fire. He stepped aside, watching Daryl flip the three chicken breasts and stir the vegetable stir fry.

 

Daryl glanced at Rick's hand and noticed he wasn't wearing a ring. “Carl told me 'bout his mom...”

 

“We divorced a few years ago... Judy isn't actually mine. In Lori's will, she wanted me to have custody of Judith.”

 

Daryl nodded. “... Sorry...”

 

Rick shrugged. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He paused. “Why'd you break up with your boyfriend a few years ago? The health nut..?”

 

“... Difference in opinions. He was the artist type... down ta earth and kind, sensitive... I's too.... violent and volatile fer 'im, I guess. Ain't been violent in years, so I don't know what he was lookin at.”

 

“So he broke up with you...”

 

“Yeah. Heard he moved ta France last year.”

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Sometimes... he was one of the best... better than that Negan asshole I dated fer a few months last year.” He muttered, scraping the stir fry into the chicken skillet. The water was boiled and Daryl nodded at it. “Can ya put the noodles in the water?”

 

“Both bags..?” Rick asked, reaching for them. At Daryl's nod, he grabbed both bags and ripped them open, dumping the noodles in the water. “This Negan, why's he an asshole?”

 

“Man was domineering and aggressive. Only thing he had goin fer 'im was his good looks. Tried getting me ta shut down my shop so I could be his little house wife.” He put a lid over the chicken and stir fry and turned to shred the cheese. “I don't mind a little dominance in the bedroom, but not ta that extent.”

 

Rick coughed and cleared his throat. “He wasn't abusive, was he?”

 

“Nah, but I think he might've been if I'd stayed with 'im. Would be jus my luck ta date an abuser.”

 

The sheriff nodded. “... So... yer single right now?”

 

Daryl paused and looked up at him. “... Maybe. Why? Ya interested?” At the bright blush, Daryl chuckled. “Let's get ta know each other a little first, then maybe ask me 'gain.” Rick nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

After dinner, Daryl cleaned the dishes while Rick put Judith to bed. When Rick came back in, Daryl was pulling his jacket on.

 

“Thanks again for all this.”

 

“No problem, Sheriff.”

 

“Rick... you can call me Rick.”

 

Daryl blushed and nodded. “Rick... uh... ya have mah number, if ya need anythang... 'n maybe get yer house phone installed in case Carl needs anythang.”

 

Rick chuckled, following Daryl to the door. “I'll get it done tomorrow.”

 

“There's left over macaroni in the fridge. Ya could heat it up fer part'a lunch tomorrow.” Daryl said as he opened the door.

 

Rick nodded, taking hold of the door and leaning against it. “Are you working tomorrow?”

 

“Nah. Shop's closed on Sundays, but I'll pro'bly tinker away at some of the more troublesome cars.” Daryl stood there a moment. “Well... good night, Rick.”

 

“Good night, Daryl...” Rick watched him go before shutting the door. He locked the deadbolt and slid the chain into it's slot. He grabbed out his phone and saved the unknown number, naming it Daryl.

 

Daryl mounted his bike and drove back home, parking behind the shop and taking the short staircase up to his studio apartment. As soon as he entered, his phone dinged with a new message. He shut and locked the door and tossed his jacket aside before pulling the phone out of his back pocket.

 

_New message from unknown number_

 

Daryl frowned and opened the message.

 

_Unknown number: Thanks again for today. Have a good night._

 

The mechanic smiled and quickly saved the number and named it Sheriff Handsome.

 

_Me: It was no problem Rick. You have adorable kids._

 

After sending the message, he tossed the phone onto his bed and took his shirt off. He needed to work off dinner before going to sleep. His phone dinged and he picked it up.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: Judy's adorable, Carl's a bit of a handful sometimes._

 

Daryl chuckled, quickly typing out a response.

 

_Me: He's entering the teenage years. Good luck with that._

 

_Sheriff Handsome: You're not going to help? Why have you forsaken me?_

 

_Me: :P Get some sleep, Grimes._

 

Daryl tossed his phone aside and went over to his weight set, ignoring the next chime. Two hours later, when he checked it, he smiled at the message.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: You get some sleep, too, Daryl. Can't wait to see you again._

 

Man, the sheriff sure lays the flirting on thick. Daryl chuckled. He plugged his phone into its charger and went to take a shower.

 


	2. Ch. 2

 

 

Daryl woke the next morning with a hard on as he always did. Sometimes he'd leave it be, too tired to take care of it. Others time he thought of his past boyfriends or just pawed at himself, enjoying the feel of his hand wrapped around his semi-hard shaft. This morning, however, as he recollected the events of yesterday, his mind took him to Sheriff Handsome, with his long bow legs, broad shoulders, slim hips and blue eyes. When he'd walked into the kitchen fresh from a shower, shirt undone and hair wet, Daryl's eyes had immediately followed the line of skin from his neck, down to his chest and finally down his stomach to the v-line that disappeared beneath his low slung jeans.

 

With a soft moan, the mechanic stretched in his bed, rolling onto his stomach and hugging his pillow. He gave a soft sigh, enjoying the pressure the mattress provided on his steadily growing shaft. Rather than rutting against his sheets, though, he simply lay there and lazed about, letting his imagination run away with him. He fell back asleep during a fantasy involving the handcuffs he'd spotted on Rick's gun belt, a tie and lots of chocolate syrup.

 

He was woken again an hour later to the sound of his phone dinging. With a grunt, he thrust his arm out from under his pillow and grabbed it, pulling the charge cord out and bringing the slim box to him. He turned it on and stared blearily.

 

_1 New Message from Sheriff Handsome_

 

Smiling sleepily, he opened the message and was greeted by a picture of Judy covered in applesauce and milk. Underneath the picture was a message.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: Morning, Daryl._

 

Daryl rolled onto his back and typed out a quick response.

 

_Me: Was she eating the applesauce or bathing in it? Cause I don't think applesauce has any beauty remedies in it. Not that she needs any._

 

Message sent, he sat up and shoved the covers aside. His phone dinged and he grabbed for it, opening the message with a swipe of his thumb.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: I've always been terrible at feeding her. She always ends up wearing it._

 

With a snort, Daryl stood and walked into his bathroom, typing out a reply as he did.

 

_Me: Don't look at me. I ain't ever fed a baby before. I'd probably not getting any in her mouth._

 

He set the phone aside and grabbed his tooth brush. He brushed his teeth quickly and then ran a comb through his hair. Paul used to always get onto him for never combing his hair, though the words he used were “rat's nest.” He'd always wanted to please the man, so he started taking better care of himself, and their relationship was better for it. It couldn't fix Paul's view of him, though. Daryl could admit he used to be very violent with his words. He had a harsh tongue when he was pissed. Paul had had a lot of ex-lovers that came around and it agitated Daryl to no end. After Paul left him, though, he'd calmed down substantially. Losing Paul had been the hardest time in his life, next to losing his mother.

 

His phone dinged and he picked it up to read the message.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: lol Don't worry, that's not why I messaged you. I was wanting to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with us._

 

_Me: Sure. Where at?_

 

_Sheriff Handsome: You pick. I still don't know the area very well._

 

_Me: There's a nice little cafe a few blocks down. Friend of mine works there._

 

_Sheriff Handsome: Sounds great. Wanna meet here in about thirty minutes? I need to get Judy bathed and dressed and wake Carl._

 

_Me: Sounds fine. See ya then._

 

Daryl tossed his phone on his bed with a smile and walked to his closet to decide what to wear. He decided on some skinny jeans and a tank top. After applying some deodorant and a splash of cologne, he pulled them on and then grabbed a flannel shirt. It was fairly chilly this morning and he was going to be taking his bike, so he needed the extra layer. Satisfied with his attire, he set about fixing up his bed and put a load of clothes into his washer. He'd switch them to the dryer when he got back from breakfast with the Grimes family.

 

Twenty minutes later, he stepped up to the apartment door and smiled, hearing Judy laughing. He was glad she seemed to be feeling a lot better. He knocked on the door and a sleepy looking Carl answered.

 

“Hey, Daryl...”

 

“Mornin', kid.”

 

“My name's Carl... dad's getting dressed.” The boy turned and walked back to his sister in the playpen. “Dad! Daryl's here!”

 

Daryl stepped in with a chuckle and closed the door, setting his helmet on the bar stool.

 

“Just a second, Daryl, I'm almost done!”

 

“Take yer time, man. Ain't in no rush.” Daryl walked over and looked down at Judith. She grinned at him and held her arms up. “Hey there, girl...” He bent over and picked her up, laughing when she reached for his hair. “Daddy sent me a picture'a ya this mornin, all covered in applesauce.”

 

Carl grinned, watching them from the couch. “Dad's horrible at feeding her. I told him to wake me up so I could feed her, but he let me sleep in cause I stayed up late reading comic books.”

 

“Yeah? What kinda comics do ya read?” Daryl asked, grabbing a toy for her to play with so she wouldn't yank his hair out.

 

The kid shrugged. “Little bit of everything. I'm reading Spider-Man right now.”

 

Rick soon stepped out, pulling a belt on over his dark wrangler jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt tucked in, the first two buttons left undone. “Sorry, Daryl... it takes forever to get Judith bathed.”

 

“I would've helped if you woke me up.” Carl said.

 

“Don't worry about it, son.” He leaned over and kissed Judy's head, and Daryl got a wiff of his aftershave.

 

'Old Spice, my one weakness...' Daryl bit back a groan, hiding it with kiss to Judy's head once Rick pulled back.

 

“Get your shoes on, Carl.”

 

“Get your's on, Dad...”

 

“Carl.”

 

The boy hopped up off the couch and hurried down the hall. Rick shook his head, watching him go. Rick sat in his place and pulled his boots to him.

 

“Sorry about that, Daryl. I told you, he's a handful.”

 

Daryl shrugged. “It's only gonna get worse.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Don't remind me.” He pulled his boots on and stood. “Did you ride your bike?”

 

“Yeah. Merle's got mah truck right now. No idea where he is.”

 

Rick frowned. “Did he steal it?” He stepped forward and took Judy from Daryl to get her in her car seat.

 

“Yeah, but I ain't worried.” Daryl stuffed his hands in his leather jacket pocket. “It was an old 2001 Ford S-10. He'll get tired of it breakin down on 'im and bring it back eventually.”

 

“Well, d'you wanna ride with us in my truck?”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Carl soon came back out. “Can I ride with Daryl on his bike?”

 

“No, Carl. He's going with us in the truck.” Rick turned away and left down the hall to grab one of Judith's blankets from her nursery.

 

Daryl winked at Carl. “Maybe when yer older, hm?” Carl grinned and nodded happily.

 

Rick returned not a moment later and cover Judith with the blanket. “Shall we go eat?”

 

“Yeah!” Carl hurried to the door and opened it. He was down at the bottom of the stairs by the time Rick and Daryl were out of the apartment, Daryl holding Judy's car seat so Rick could lock the door. “Come on! I'm hungry!”

 

“Hey, Hungry, I'm Daryl.” Daryl smirked, holding out a hand once he was at the bottom of the stairs. Carl glared at him and turned to go to the truck while Rick laughed. “Rude!” Daryl called after him.

 

“You're pretty good with kids, Daryl. Do you have any?” Rick asked, taking his keys from his jacket pocket to unlock the truck with the remote.

 

“Nah... been so busy jus keepin the shop goin on mah own that I ain't even had a relationship in almost a year. Paul used ta help out with the finances and jus bein the manager, but...” He trailed off, swallowing thickly. “Glenn helps out when he can.”

 

“Right...” Rick nodded. “Do you want kids?” He strapped Judith's car seat into the back seat and then got in the front. Carl sat next to her while Daryl took the front passenger seat.

 

Daryl shrugged. “I ain't opposed. Did you want kids growin up?”

 

“Didn't really have a choice. Lori got pregnant right out of high school. So we got married and I joined the police academy while she was pregnant.”

 

“High school sweethearts... s'kinda nice.”

 

The truck turned over and Rick put it in drive. “Did you have a high school sweetheart?”

 

“... Dixon, remember? Back in mah home town if ya dated a Dixon you were considered trash, too. Plus, I was too busy wit mah studies and keeping up wit mah part time job.”

 

“... Sorry.” Rick murmured, rubbing the side of his neck as he drove.

 

Daryl shrugged. “S'in the past. 'm happy now. Got a good reputation wit the law enforcement so people don't mess wit me.”

 

Rick chuckled. “Is that why you cater to us specifically?”

 

The mechanic laughed. “Nah... back in college there was this guy who followed me 'round a lot, really creepy, stalker type, y'know. He broke into mah dorm room one night while I's at work and took most mah clothes and... somethin very important ta me. The cop that answered mah call was real nice. He was from mah home town even though he knew mah name, knew me personally, didn't treat me any differently. 'e was very professional, tracked down mah stalker, got mah stuff back and asked me out ta dinner.”

 

“Did you go?”

 

“Nah... didn't have time. He was a bit disappointed, but... he understood my reasoning. 'Cause'a mah background, I had ta work harder.”

 

Carl listened to them go back and forth and finally spoke up. “So... guys dating guys is normal? That's why Mom divorced you, Dad, isn't it?”

 

Rick shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. “Where's this place at, Daryl?”

 

“Oh, it's on Terminus Street... jus' turn 'ere.” Daryl pointed to the light and Rick switched lanes.

 

“Dad?”

 

Rick sighed. “Yes, Carl... it's why your mother divorced me, and it's very normal for guys to date other guys. It's looked down on in some areas and some people don't like it, so you have to be very careful who you tell. Some men are very open about it and some aren't. Like me... I'm not very open about it except with people I'm close with.”

 

“What about you, Daryl? Are you open about it?”

 

Daryl rubbed his lips with his fingers. “'m like yer Dad... 'm only open 'bout it wit people I trust.”

 

“But, you didn't know Dad and I and you just blurted that you had a boyfriend a few years back.”

 

“Well, fer one, yer a kid... and two... yer Dad's a cop. I trust most cops.”

 

Carl frowned, not entirely happy at the response, but sat back in his seat. The rest of the ride was spent in silence and soon Rick pulled into the cafe's little parking lot. They all got out and were welcomed into the cafe with hot air and friendly faces.

 

“Daryl! What's up, man?!”

 

Daryl grinned as the large man came around the counter and up to him. “'Sup, Tyreese?” He shook hands with the man and they hugged, clapping each others shoulders.

 

“Where you been? Ain't seen ya in weeks!”

 

“Shop's busy 'bout this time'a year, y'know that.”

 

Tyreese nodded in understanding and then noticed Rick and Carl. “Who's this? New boyfriend?”

 

Daryl blushed a bit. “Nah, man... this is Rick and Carl Grimes. Rick's the new Sheriff. Rick, this is Tyreese. He owns this place along with his sister, Sasha.”

 

Rick nodded and held out one hand, shaking the man's hand, while holding Judith's car seat in the other. “Nice to meet you. This is a nice place you have. How do you know Daryl?”

 

“I used ta work in his shop b'fore I opened this place. Sash and I put all our savings into it.” Tyreese clapped Daryl on the shoulder again. “Daryl's been our biggest supporter, telling people about us and bringing people here.”

 

“Tyreese, I think the people are hungry.” Sasha came out from the back and smiled. “Daryl, it's good to see you.”

 

Daryl smiled and hugged her tightly. “How's it goin, Sasha? Doin alright?”

 

She nodded and released him. “And how are you? … Heard from Paul?” She asked quietly, stroking some hair from his face.

 

Daryl's throat constricted a bit. “Nah... last I heard he moved ta France. S'been three years, Sasha, 'm fine without 'im.”

 

She nodded quietly and smiled at Rick. “Have a seat wherever you want. I'll get you some menus.” She passed by them and brought Tyreese with her.

 

Daryl motioned Rick and Carl to follow him, grabbing a high chair for Judy was he passed it. They sat in the back corned next to a large window that faced a garden out back behind the cafe. Carl slid in close to the window and Rick pulled Judith out of her car seat and gently sat her in the high chair. He sat next to Carl and Daryl sat across from him.

 

“Are you alright, Daryl?” Rick asked.

 

“'m fine... Why?”

 

“You just got quiet.”

 

“... S'just this place brings back memories. Paul 'n I used ta come 'ere all the time. We had a big group of friends including Tyreese and Sasha.”

 

Sasha came back with some menus. “What would you like to drink? Water for Daryl, I know that.” Daryl chuckled and nodded, looking down at the menu. “And you better eat this time, Mister. I mean it.”

 

“Yes, Ma'am.”

 

Rick grinned, watching them. “I'll have some sweet tea.”

 

“Can I get chocolate milk, Dad?” Carl asked and smiled when Rick nodded his head.

 

“Alright, water, sweet tea and chocolate milk, coming right up.” The woman turned and left, leaving them to their silence.

 

Rick glanced up at Daryl from his menu. “... What do you do in your down time?”

 

Daryl glanced up at him. “... Work out, go huntin, fix cars.”

 

Rick chuckled. “You fix cars for a living, Daryl.”

 

Daryl shrugged. “S'what I like ta do. I sometimes take my bike outta town and just ride it with no destination in mind. Helps clear mah head.”

 

Rick nodded. “So you hunt... what do you hunt?”

 

“Little bit of everythang. Ever ate rabbit?”

 

“Rabbit? Gross!” Carl chimed in.

 

Daryl smirked at him. “Ain't gross if ya cook it right.” Carl made a face and looked back down at his menu. Rick chuckled and stroked the little boy's hair.

 

The conversation continued on through out breakfast. Daryl talked about his sighting of El Chupacabra, to which Carl laughed and said he didn't believe him. Rick talked about his own camping and fishing experiences and said they should go together sometime in the spring. Judy was particularly happy to be out of the house, playing with Daryl's keys when Rick realized he forgot to pack some toys into her diaper bag. When they get back to Rick's apartment, Rick offers Daryl to stay, maybe have some coffee.

 

“Nah, I'd love ta man, but I got some things ta take care of at home 'n at the shop.”

 

Rick nodded in understanding. “You're welcome to come by later if you get bored.” He gently took the motorbike keys from Judy. When she started crying, he handed her a stuffed animal and that seemed to appease her. “Sorry, she's got her drool all over them...” Rick grabbed a towel from the table to wipe them off.

 

Daryl smirked. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think ya gave 'er mah keys jus so ya could keep me 'ere longer.”

 

Rick chuckled and handed them to the mechanic. “I very well could have.”

 

“I better get goin... see ya, kid!” He called out to Carl, who'd gone back to his room to do homework.

 

“My name's Carl!”

 

Daryl smirked and turned to the door. Rick followed him, opening the door and leaning against the frame.

 

“Don't be a stranger.” Rick whispered.

 

“Don't be so handsome.” Daryl whispered back. “Bye, Rick...” He turned and made his way down the hall, chuckling at the Sheriff's stuttered, failed response. He heard a chuckle and then the apartment door shut as he left the complex. With his own smile, he walked to his motorcycle and pulled his helmet on. When he got home, he had a message on his phone.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: That was a cheap shot. I'm going to get you back for that one._

 

Daryl snorted and placed his helmet on his table and took his jacket off. Dropping down on his couch and tapped on the message box to open his keyboard.

 

_Me: That was payback for last night. Telling me you can't wait to see me again._

 

_Sheriff Handsome: I can't wait to see you again. You're fun to hang out with and you're good with my kids. That's hard for a single dad to come by, especially a single dad my age._

 

_Me: Ya ain't that old, Rick. What are ya? 52?_

 

Daryl chuckled to himself and set his phone aside. He got up and went to his washer and dryer, moving the wet clothes into the dryer and putting some towels into the washer. His phone dinged, but he grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge before making his way back to his couch. He sat back down and picked his phone up, laughing at Rick's response.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: Hey! I'll have you know I'm 65! What are you? 12?_

 

_Me: Yeah, in my mind I am. It's why Carl and I get along so well!_

 

Daryl could imagine Rick's wide grin, standing in the kitchen, probably drinking coffee while Carl played video games and Judy took a nap. He wanted to be there with him, hugging his waist and teasing him for his growing beard. When Rick didn't respond after a few minutes, Daryl figured he was busy doing something else. So he got up and took the flannel shirt off and decided to start his work out of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a separate story of this same AU where Rick and Michonne get together after Daryl introduces them, and Daryl and Paul get back together after Paul moves back from France.


	3. Ch. 3

__

For the rest of Sunday, Rick and Daryl texted on and off. They teased each other, flirted, talked about friends, their jobs and their interests. Rick admitted that since he found out about Shane and Lori, he'd stopped working out and Daryl offered to help him get back into it. Daryl told him bits and pieces about his childhood, about his mother dying when he was young and his drunk father. As Rick went to bed, he asked Daryl about having lunch together tomorrow. Daryl agreed and told him to just show up whenever.

 

Monday afternoon, Rick showed up at Daryl's auto shop around noon in his patrol car. It didn't seem too busy, two cars in the garage and one in line waiting. When he entered, he saw Daryl at the counter with an attractive African American woman. They were smiling and laughing while Daryl typed on the computer. He faltered. He knew Daryl was gay. The mechanic had told him so on multiple accounts. Rick was insecure, though, after being betrayed by not only his wife, but his best friend as well.

 

Daryl looked up suddenly and smiled. “Hey, Rick gimme jus a minute 'n I'll be ready.”

 

The sheriff nodded and stepped closer while the woman turned. “Daryl, you didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend.” She smirked.

 

“He ain't mah boyfriend. He's jus a friend. Rick, this is Michonne, my friend. I met her through Sasha 'n Tyreese. Michonne, this is Rick Grimes, the new Sheriff.” He grabbed up a receipt when it printed out. “Lemme pull yer car round and you'll be good ta go, Michie.”

 

“Great. Thanks Daryl.” She smiled and watched him walk back into the garage. She turned back to Rick. “So, Sheriff, hm?”

 

Rick smiled a bit. “Yeah, it's not as glamorous as it sounds...” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Daryl got into Michonne's red convertible and pulled it around the front. He got out and made his way back to the door, but paused when he saw Rick and Michonne deep in conversation. His heart pounded. They looked good together. Rick was smiling shyly and Michonne was teasing him, her hand on his arm. He clenched his fist a bit, then caught himself and took a deep breath. He opened the door and stepped inside.

 

“A'ight, Michie, yer all good to go. If ya have any more problems, jus bring it back.” He said with a smile and holding out the lawyer's keys.

 

Michonne took the keys and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Daryl. You're the best.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.. get on outta here.” He grinned.

 

“Bye, Rick, it was nice meeting you.” She turned and left, getting into her car and driving away.

 

Rick waved back and turned to Daryl. “Ready for lunch?”

 

“Yeah. Lemme jus let Glenn know.” Daryl turned away and walked into the garage. “Glenn, I'm headin ta lunch!” He yelled over the power tools and music, grabbing his phone off his work bench. Glenn gave an affirmative and a wave before returning to his work. Daryl stepped back in and smiled. “Ya takin me in yer patrol car?”

 

Rick laughed and shook his head. “I've been wanting a ride on that bike of your's.”

 

Daryl chuckled and led him outside to his black 2005 Harley-Davidson Softail Deluxe. Rick grinned at it. “Impressed?”

 

The Sheriff laughed. “A bit... I'm surprised you don't have the newest model.”

 

“This one's mah favorite, I keep her up to date on any new parts. She runs real good.” Daryl mounted the bike, grabbing the helmet off the handle and taking a second helmet out of the saddle bag. Rick took the offered helmet and pulled it on before mounting behind the mechanic, hugging his waist and pressing up tight against him. Daryl shivered a bit, feeling the sheriff's hands press against his chest.

 

They returned to Tyreese and Sash's cafe and took the same seat as yesterday morning. Sasha brought them their drinks and menus and left them to make their decisions. Rick watched Daryl more than he looked at his menu. He already had an idea what he wanted.

 

“... How'd you meet Michonne?”

 

“She's a friend of Sasha's. We met at a Christmas party a few years back. Now I'm the only mechanic she trusts with her precious Mercedes Convertible.” Daryl looked up at him and smiled shyly at the intense stare Rick was giving him. “She's also my lawyer. In return fer keepin' her car runnin' good, she helps me with any financial problems 'n customer complaints, things like that.”

 

Rick nodded in understanding. “That's a good friendship to have.” Sasha walked back over and took their orders and left them alone again. Rick played with the wrapper for his straw, unsure what to say now. They had so much to talk about in their text messages, but now that they were face to face, conversation was stilted. He cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair.

 

“... How's Judy 'n Carl..?” Daryl asked softly.

 

“They're good... took Judy to the doc this morning, he says she's fine. Just stress from the move, like I thought. Carl's in school today.”

 

The mechanic nodded. “S'good...”

 

Rick nodded and looked down at the table silently. Sasha brought them their meals and they ate in comfortable silence. After wards, Daryl drove them back to the shop and Rick returned to the station to finish off his shift. As Daryl was doing a state inspection on a squad car, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Grabbing a red rag from the table nearby, he wiped his hands and pulled the phone out from his jeans and swiped the message open.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: I had a great time at lunch._

 

Daryl snorted and shook his head, leaning against the work table. He quickly typed out a response.

 

_Me: Seriously? We hardly spoke one word to each other._

 

He set his phone down and returned to the inspection, leaving his phone on the table so it wouldn't distract him. However, ten minutes later, it vibrated again and he sighed. Wiping his hands again, he picked it open and stared down at the messages.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: We don't always need to talk to enjoy each others company._

 

_Sheriff Handsome: I really enjoy your company, Daryl. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? You don't have to cook, we'll just order pizza and watch The Avengers with Carl._

 

Daryl smiled a bit. He started typing out a response, but Glenn came over to ask him something.

 

“Hey, who're you talking to, smiling like that?”

 

The mechanic jumped and looked up at his friend. “Uh... no one!”

 

Glenn raised an eyebrow. “Sheriff Handsome? Who's that?”

 

“No one!” Daryl shoved his phone into his pocket. “Finish up 'ere fer me, would ya?!” He turned and walked back into the building, going into his office. He took his phone back out and finished typing his response.

 

_Me: Seducing me with Avengers and pizza, now, old man?_

 

He set his phone aside and began looking through paper work for the new hire. His phone vibrated and he picked it up, grinning at the message.

 

_Sheriff Handsome: Well, I can't seduce you with my body, yet, it's a little too early in our relationship for that._

 

_Me: Oh? We're in a relationship now? I don't recall you asking me out, Sheriff._

 

_Sheriff Handsome: lol I'm working on it! So, dinner or not?_

 

_Me: lol Yeah yeah... I'll be there at 8._

 

_Sheriff Handsome: Great. See you then._

 

Daryl chuckled and set the phone aside. He shook his head and returned to his paperwork.

 

 

Later that night, he arrived at the Grimes apartment after a shower, his hair was still wet, shirt partly unbuttoned and cheeks flushed from the shower. Rick answered the door and stared at him for a moment, spotting the chain with a golden wedding ring hanging beneath his shirt. Daryl blushed under the intense stare.

 

“Uh... hey... sorry, 'm late. Had a last minute client show up.”

 

Rick smiled. “It's not problem. Pizza just got here a few minutes ago and the movie hasn't even started, yet.” He stepped aside and let Daryl enter.

 

Daryl stepped in, setting his helmet down and taking his jacket off. Judy saw him from her playpen and let out a soft whine, holding her arms up. The mechanic grinned and walked over to her, picking her up and cuddling her to his chest.

 

“Hey there, lil asskicker! How you doin, girl?”

 

Rick chuckled. “I think that's the best nickname anyone's ever given her before.” He crossed his arms, watching Daryl hold the little girl, rocking her gently. He stood in front of the veranda, which was slightly open, letting cool air in making the curtain billow gently behind him. Rick blinked at the domestic image and his heart raced. He cleared his throat. “Carl, are you ready to eat?”

 

“Yeah!” The boy called back and soon came in grabbing a paper plate and grabbing a slice.

 

Rick grab a tiny spoon and some baby food, smiling at the man holding his daughter. “Help yourself, Daryl. I gotta feed Judith.”

 

Daryl smirked. “Should I try? Maybe she won't wear as much.”

 

“He's got a point, Dad.” Carl said before taking a bite of his pizza.

 

Rick shook his head with a chuckle. “Alright...” He helped get Judith situated in her high chair and gave Daryl the jar of pea and carrot puree and spoon. He grabbed a slice of pizza for himself and turned the movie on, glancing over to watch Daryl and Judith. He grinned, listening to Daryl murmur to the little girl about all the delicious things he was going to make for her when she got older. By the end of the night, he realized he'd watched Daryl more than he had the movie, so he had no idea what the movie was about.

 

As Rick put Judy and Carl to bed, Daryl put the left over pizza away in the fridge and cleaned up all of Judy's toys and blankets. Rick came back out and smiled at Daryl cleaning up the living room. “You don't have to do that.”

 

“Nah, I don't mind. 'm the one that played with her and made the mess.” Daryl smiled, tossing the toys into the playpen and folding the blankets on the couch.

 

“Thanks for coming over. Carl's been bugging me about how much he wants to see you. He really likes you, Daryl.”

 

The mechanic chuckled. “I like 'im, too. He's a good kid, if not a bit moody. He's a lot like I was when I's his age, only I's ten times worse.”

 

Rick chuckled. “Should I be worried?”

 

“Nah. He's got a good dad... a dad who actually cares. He'll grow up good 'n proper.” Daryl stood by the playpen, hands in his back pockets. He cleared his throat. “I put the rest'a the pizza in the fridge. Should be good fer a few days.”

 

Rick nodded. “Thanks...”

 

Silence reigned over them, Daryl waiting on Rick to make a move. When the Sheriff remained silent, the mechanic sighed softly. “I... uh... best be going. Got an early day tomorrow.”

 

The Sheriff cleared his throat and nodded. “Right, of course...” He stepped aside, watching the hunter pull his jacket on and grabbing his helmet and keys. “Hey, Daryl... why're you wearing a wedding ring around your neck? Thought you said you weren't married..?”

 

Daryl tensed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stared down at his helmet. “... I wasn't. I was... I was gonna ask Paul ta marry me... 'fore he left. Bought the rings, had a date planned. We were gonna go ta dinner, 'n then take mah bike out ta the lake where we first met through mutual friends. Was gonna propose under the moonlight...”

 

Rick swallowed thickly. “Ya said he left cause he thought you were too violent... what did you mean?”

 

Daryl sighed. “Rick... I ain't gonna hurt yer kids.”

 

“No, Daryl... I know you won't. I just want to know why someone would want to hurt you.”

 

The mechanic set his helmet back down and walked over to the couch, sitting down. He took his jacket off, setting it to the side. Rick soon joined him, sitting close enough that their thighs touched. “Ya know all bout Merle... he was 14 by the time I's born, so he was already getting inta all kinds a trouble. Mah dad... 've told ya he wasn't that great a dad... 'm not talkin 'bout jus bein neglectful... he was abusive, Rick. Beat me black 'n blue more times than I care ta remember. It fucked me up somethin bad. I was nearly kicked outta school several times cause I missed so much... 'n I admit, I acted out sometimes... beat a few kids fer sayin shit bout me or someone I considered a friend.” He felt Rick's hand touch his and he smiled, holding it. “I met Paul when I's still... fucked up. I was aggressive, didn't know how ta pick mah battles very well. I didn't have a very good outlet fer all the anger I possessed. He helped. He knew how ta calm me down. I became... possessive. I didn't wanna lose 'im... but I only ended up pushin 'im away.”

 

“What happened? If you both loved each other so much, why'd he leave?”

 

His grip on Rick's hand tightened. “Paul had a lotta lovers 'fore he met me. He was scared'a commitment until we got together. They used ta always come 'round, lookin fer 'im, wantin ta have a good time wit 'im... he'd always turn 'em away. I.... I beat a couple'a them cause they came 'round while he wasn't home. Paul would always get mad at me and not talk ta me fer a few days. He hated violence. He saw no need fer it when ya can jus talk. He always begged me ta go ta a therapist ta work out my anger. I didn't listen.... not til' he left. He left the night 'fore I was gonna propose. I was... pissed fer a while... started drinkin and smokin my life away. I woke up one mornin and looked myself in the mirror... and saw exactly what he'd been seein... and I hated myself fer it. I had somethin good in my life.... 'n I lost it. I lost the one thing that meant more ta me than mahself. So... I changed. I stopped smokin, only drank when I's hanging out wit friends, picked up my work out regimen and eating healthier back up... and I been seeing a therapist fer two and a half years now.”

 

Rick was silent for a moment, holding Daryl's shaking hand. “Daryl... I'm sorry...”

 

“Was mah own fault. Shoulda paid more attention ta 'im... shoulda been there fer 'im... jus.... shoulda been a better man... a man he deserved... a man he needed.”

 

Rick nodded, stroking his thumb over Daryl's hand. “... I wasn't that great of a husband ta Lori. She was always tryin to get me to talk about my feelings, but... I just didn't want to. If she hadn't gotten pregnant with Carl, I don't think I would've married her. Ever since high school I was confused about my sexuality. I loved Lori, I really did... for a while. Shortly after Carl was born... I... I pushed her away... pushed her into Shane's arms. We tried to make it work, for years we went to marriage counselors and took marital vacations, but I just wasn't in love anymore. We've both made mistakes, Daryl... that doesn't make us bad people... it makes us human. You overcame your past and I overcame my confusion. I know what I want now.”

 

Daryl's tears slid down his cheeks and Rick gently pulled him closer, hugging him closer and petting his hair. They sat together, comforting each other and each grieving for their own loss. After an hour, Daryl sat up and wiped his cheeks with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Don't be...” Rick whispered, running his fingers through Daryl's hair. “I brought it up. I want to know you, Daryl.”

 

Daryl looked at him, cheeks wet and flushed. “... I wanna know ya, too, Rick.”

 

The sheriff smiled, hand on the back of Daryl's head. He gently pulled the mechanic close again, kissing his temple and down to his cheek. Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick's waist, resting his head on the older man's chest. He closed his eyes, listening to Rick's heart beat through his shirt and inhaled deeply, taking in the sheriff's scent. He fell asleep to the feel of Rick's hand in his over his chest and his fingers in his hair. When he woke up, it was nearing midnight. Rick was still holding him, watching the rain through the veranda doors.

 

“What time's'it?” The mechanic mumbled.

 

“11:53.” Rick whispered, lips pressed to Daryl's hair.

 

“Shit... I should get home...” He gently pushed away from Rick, looking around sleepily.

 

“It's raining, just stay the night.” The sheriff murmured, pushing a stray hair behind Daryl's ear. “We'll wake early so you can go home and change for work.”

 

After a moment's hesitation, Daryl nodded and let the sheriff lead him down the hall to his room. He followed him in slowly, looking around. It was sparsely decorated, with only a bed, two nightstands and a dresser. On his dresser was his gun belt, badge and sheriff's hat. Rick shut the door behind him.

 

“Wanna borrow something to sleep in?”

 

“Jus' a shirt's fine.” He watched Rick rummage in his dresser before pulling out a black t-shirt.

Daryl took the shirt slowly. He blushed when Rick started undressing in front of him. Swallowing his arousal down, he quickly changed himself, leaving just the t-shirt and boxers on. Soon, Rick was pulling the blankets back and Daryl slowly joined him, laying on his side, back to Rick. They lay separate for a moment, neither quite tired, but needing to sleep for work. After a few minutes, Rick slid closer behind him, winding an arm around his waist.

 

“This okay..?” Rick whispered.

 

“... Yeah...” Daryl rasped, reaching to hold one of Rick's hands in his. With Rick's warm breath on the back of his neck and his arm around him, holding him close, Daryl fell back asleep.

 

 

Daryl was awoken when Rick's alarm clock went off at 6:30. He felt those strong arms leave him and the older man's warm chest pull away. He let out a soft whine and Rick chuckled at him. The shrill sound was silenced and the warmth returned. Lips touched his shoulder over the tight shirt and up to his neck. The mechanic shivered and smiled, pressing back into the touch.

 

“Time is it?” He asked softly.

 

“6:30... I've gotta get Carl up.” Rick replied, but tightened his arms around Daryl. “Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Mmhm... better than I have in years.” He slowly rolled onto his back, Rick shifting back a bit to give him room. Once he was settled, Rick leaned over him. “... Mornin.”

 

The sheriff smiled. “Good mornin...” He whispered back, petting Daryl's neck and cheek. “Will you come back tonight?”

 

Daryl grinned. “I dunno... gonna have ta check wit mah other boyfriends.”

 

“Oh really?” Rick laughed. “Other boyfriends?”

 

“Yeah... they're all really possessive 'n jus so in love wit me. They can't get enough'a me.”

 

“Yeah, you think you're a real charmer, don't you?”

 

“I know I am. Charmed the new sheriff inta mah bed, didn't I?” Daryl smirked, reaching up to run a hand through Rick's thick curls.

 

“I believe you got that wrong, Mr. Mechanic. I charmed you into my bed.” Rick murmured, leaning down closer.

 

“Still in a bed, ain't we?” Daryl whispered back, arms going around Rick's neck.

 

Their lips drew close enough that Daryl could fell Rick's breath on his cheeks. The sheriff's hand gripped his hip tighter, pressing closer. He trembled, inching up just a little bit more to kiss him; and then Judy started wailing in the next room. Rick froze. He pulled back after a second and sat up.

 

“Judith's awake...” He said and climbed out of the bed.

 

Daryl groaned, letting his arms from around Rick's shoulders as he sat up. “... I better get home.” He sat up as well, watching the sheriff pull some sleep pants on. Rick left the room while Daryl pulled his pants back on and took Rick's shirt off, replacing it with his own. He walked into the living room, hearing Rick comfort the sobbing girl as he passed and pulled his boots on. Rick soon followed him in, rocking the sleepy baby.

 

“I'll give you a call when I get off.” Rick whispered, reaching up to touch Daryl's hair, while he pulled his jacket on.

 

“I'll be waitin.” Daryl rasped, grabbing his helmet. He leaned forward, kissing Rick's cheek and then Judy's hair before turning and leaving.

 

Rick shut the door behind him. He looked down at Judy. “He's a keeper, isn't he? Yeah, he's a keeper.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen. “You hungry, baby girl? Let's make some breakfast, hm?” Judith gripped his shirt and blew bubbles up at him. “Right back at ya.” He chuckled.

 

Daryl mounted his bike and stared up at the light in the veranda door. With a soft sigh, he pulled his helmet on and revved the bike up before taking off to his shop.

 


	4. Ch. 4

 

 

Over the next few days, Daryl stayed the night with Rick every night. After Carl and Judy would go to bed, they would stay up late and talk about everything and anything, sometimes not talking at all. Rick seemed to enjoy cuddling, holding Daryl to his chest and petting his hair. Daryl used to hate being held. Paul loved being held, and Daryl loved holding him, petting his hair and listening to him breathe. Negan would forcefully grab him from behind and pull him into his lap. Daryl can't recall how many times he'd punch or shove the man away from grabbing him unexpectedly. Rick, though, he was cautious, first putting his hand behind Daryl's head and giving him a chance to pull away from pulling him to his chest.

 

They haven't attempted to kiss again. Both too embarrassed or too tired and just enjoying each others company. Daryl always woke up, curled in Rick's arms, either with Rick behind him or lay atop the sheriff. More than once they both woke up with a hard on. Rick rocked against him a couple times, just to tease him, before Daryl would laugh and push him away, pushing him off the bed. Daryl went ahead and brought clothes so he wouldn't have to rush home to change before opening the shop. He'd make them breakfast before leaving, dropping a kiss on Judy's head.

 

Friday, a little after three, he was closing up shop early for Veteran's Day. He sent the boys home after they helped clean up the garage and he set about shutting down the register. His phone was on the counter and started vibrating, the bright green screen showing up with _Sheriff Handsome_ in white letters under his picture. Daryl smiled and picked the phone up, leaning his elbows on the counter as he swiped the answer button.

 

“Hey, there Sheriff Handsome...”

 

“Daryl, are you busy?”

 

“Nah, jus closin up shop. Ya getting' off soon?”

 

“No... we have a situation down town, don't know how long I'll be, darlin. Was gonna see if you could watch Carl and Judy after five. Beth has a class at 5:30 and can't miss it.”

 

Daryl smiled at the pet name. “I don't mind, Rick. Ya know I love them kids.”

 

“Thanks, Daryl. I gotta go, darlin, talk to you later.”

 

“Bye, babe, be careful.” Daryl replied, not even realizing the pet name as he hung up and finished cashing out the register. He went upstairs real quick to take a shower and grab a few things before making his way to the Grimes apartment.

 

Carl let him in with a wide smile. “Hey, Daryl!” He stepped back to let the mechanic in and Daryl smiled, taking his jacket off.

 

“Hi, Mr. Dixon.” Beth waved, holding baby Judith and trying to feed her.

 

Daryl nodded at her. “Hey, Beth... she eatin?”

 

“A little, I think she misses her daddy, though.”

 

“Here, lemme se 'er.” Daryl set his jacket aside and walked over. Judith giggled and held her arms up to him. “Hey, baby girl!” He smiled and picked her up. “Ya given Beth trouble, lil asskicker?” Carl giggled at the name and returned to his homework at the table. Daryl smirked at him and walked over. “Rick said ya have class at 5:30?”

 

Beth stood up, gathering all the toys and blankets. “Yes, sir.”

 

Daryl looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30. “Ya can go if ya want. I can handle them.” He said, putting Judith in her high chair.

 

She hesitated for a moment then nodded and grabbed her back pack and jacket. “Thank you, Mr. Dixon.” She smiled shyly.

 

“Call me Daryl, Beth. I ain't that old.”

 

She giggled, handing Judith's food and spoon to him. “Bye, Daryl...” She turned and left the apartment.

 

“Daryl, when's Dad gonna be home?” Carl asked, looking up from his homework.

 

“No idea, kid. He called and said there's a situation downtown he's gotta handle and might be home late.” Daryl replied, gently spoon feeding the banana and apple puree to Judith. She was much happier to eat now that Daryl was feeding her. She ate the rest of the puree and Daryl picked her up and set the high chair aside. “How's yer homework goin?”

 

“I'm almost done. Can I play a game when I finish?”

 

“Yeah. I'll start dinner 'ere in a little while.” Daryl rocked Judith while he went into the kitchen to see what all Rick had.

 

“Sweet!” Carl quickly shut his book and got up.

 

“'ey, don't leave yer book on the table. Ya know yer Dad hates that.” Daryl pointed to the book and Carl groaned, but grabbed his book and hurried back to his room. The mechanic shook his head and looked down at Judy. “Why're ya all sticky..? A'ight, let's take a bath.” He turned and walked to Judy's nursery and grabbed a few things before taking her into the bathroom and giving her a quick bath, laughing as she splashed her arms about and squealed with enjoyment.

 

After her bath, Daryl dressed her and laid her down for a nap. She cried for a couple minutes and then settled down. Not knowing what to do, Daryl set about cleaning the apartment up and put on a load of laundry for Rick. About six o'clock, he started dinner and Rick still wasn't home. Dinner was ready at seven and fed Judy while Carl ate. Carl took his bath and was in bed by nine. Daryl got Judy down to sleep as well and he finished cleaning up, getting left over dinner in the fridge. When he was done with the cleaning and laundry, he plopped down on the couch to wait for Rick to come home.

 

He fell asleep on the couch, jerking awake when the door opened. He looked up at Rick and smiled sleepily. “What time's it?”

 

“Just before midnight...” Rick whispered, taking his jacket and boots off. He looked around, a bit surprised. “Did you clean?”

 

“Yeah... got bored.” He stood slowly and walked up to him.

 

“You didn't have to try to wait up. You could've gone to bed.” Rick smiled, slowly unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

 

“Nah... wanted ta make sure ya got home safely. Go shower, I'll get yer dinner heated up.” Daryl patted Rick's chest and walked into the kitchen to heat up the dinner.

 

Rick watched him go, eyes hungry. He swallowed down his lust and went into his bathroom to take a quick shower. When he came back out, Daryl was setting his dinner on the table. “Thank you, Daryl... this is amazing.”

 

Daryl smiled and sat with him, drinking some water. “It's nothin. I wanted ta.”

 

“Carl behaved?” Rick asked, cutting into his chicken.

 

“Yeah. Finished his homework, ate all his dinner, took a shower 'n went ta bed on time.”

 

“I don't know how you do it, Daryl. He listens to you.”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Probably because I'm more of a friend than a parent ta 'im.”

 

“And Judy..? Did she do alright?”

 

“'Course. She's a little sweetheart.” Daryl took a sip of his water. “Everythang go alright?”

 

Rick nodded. “Yeah... there's a string of murders going on. Not supposed to say anything... but I want you to be careful, Daryl. This serial killer is going after bikers.”

 

Daryl nodded. “I'll be careful, Rick. I'm wit ya most the time anyways.” He grins. “Ain't no one gonna break inta the sheriff's apartment.”

 

Once Rick finished eating, he put his dirty dishes in the dishwasher and saw Daryl picking up his jacket and helmet. “You're not going to stay?”

 

The mechanic turned to him, slowly setting his jacket and helmet back down. “Didn't know if ya wanted me ta...”

 

Rick stepped closer. “Daryl...” He reached up, gently taking hold of the back of his neck, other hand on Daryl's hip. He pulled the mechanic closer. “You did so amazing today. All I needed you to do was watch Carl and Judy, but you did everything else.” The mechanic blushed and looked down, but Rick took hold of his chin and lifted it back up before kissing him deeply, his arm winding around Daryl's waist and pulling him closer.

 

Daryl moaned in surprise, his hands going to Rick's shoulders, one sliding up into Rick's hair. He pressed close to the Sheriff's body, feeling his warmth, smelling his sweat and cologne. He kissed back deeply, nipping Rick's bottom lip and pushing his tongue inside. Rick seemed a bit surprised that Daryl was giving him the tongue, but he enthusiastically went with it, slowly walking Daryl backwards into the dining room table. Daryl grunted a bit when his back hit the table, and when Rick grabbed his thighs and lifted him, the mechanic gasped and pulled back from the kiss, panting and flushed.

 

“Rick...”

 

Rick groaned, kissing down Daryl's neck. “Go to dinner with me...”

 

Daryl shivered as those large hands pushed under his shirt, finger tips stroking his stomach and sides. “W-what?”

 

Rick pulled back to look him in the eye. “I want to take you to dinner on a date... be my boyfriend, Daryl.”

 

The mechanic stared in shock. He smiled after a moment. “About fuckin time, Sheriff!” He growled, grabbing the sheriff by the back of his head and pulling him into another deep kiss.

 

The sheriff pressed closer, their hips grinding and causing them both to grunt and start rutting against each other. Rick growled back, shoving Daryl to lay down on the table, pushing his shirt up and leaning down to kiss and nip at his chest. The table creaked with their hurried movements. Daryl briefly wondered that they were being too loud. Carl could wake up and need to go to the bathroom. When Rick nipped and sucked on his nipple, though, his mind went blank. His hands grabbed the sheriff's curls and his back arched.

 

It'd been so long since someone else had touched him, since he'd felt another man's cock and body against him. Daryl moaned out, tilting his head back. He was already so close to cumming, throbbing and leaking in his jeans. Rick felt so good against him, on top of him, his hands, large and a bit rough from hard work and age, stroking his sides and gripping his hips. Those hands once again grabbed his thighs, forcing his legs around lean hips. Daryl complied and moaned again when it allowed their hips to rub together even better.

 

“Fuck, Rick... 'm so close, babe...”

 

Rick groaned, licking across his chest to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. His tongue laved over it, then he nipped it, pulled it with his teeth and then sucked it. Daryl whimpered breathily, gripping his curls tighter. The sheriff reached down between their bodies, hands shaking and trembling as he unbuttoned and unzipped both their jeans and grabbed out their cocks. The mechanic looked down between their bodies, watching Rick's large hand wrap around both their lengths and stroke them together.

 

Daryl growled softly and pulled Rick down into a deep kiss, shivering at Rick's returning growl. Daryl bucked his hips into the older man's hand. Their teeth nipped each other, sucking lips into mouths and tongues dancing together. It didn't take Daryl much longer. When Rick's thumb brushed over the slit in the head of his shaft, he grunted and moaned out loudly, shooting off on his bare stomach and chest. He felt the man atop him shiver and teeth bit into his neck as the older man's cum joined his own. Daryl panted, his legs unwinding from around Rick's waist and hanging off the table's edge.

 

Rick stood straighter and stared down at the sight on his table. Daryl was laid out like a feast, hair a mess from Rick's hands, cum painting his tanned skin, cocking hanging out on his lower stomach, face flushed and lips swollen. The sheriff felt his flaccid member give a twitch of arousal and he groaned softly, reaching down to run his fingers through the cum on the mechanic's stomach. Daryl stared up at him, eyes wet from tears of pleasure. Coating two of his fingers with their mixed cum, he brought his fingers up to Daryl's lips, breathing shakily when the mechanic parted his lips and moaned, sucking his fingers in.

 

“Shit, Daryl...” Rick moaned, feeling that wet tongue swirling and lave his fingers. He leaned down, leaving his fingers in the mechanic's mouth, and began licking up the cum from Daryl's stomach and chest. He felt a shiver wrack the body beneath him and smirked. Once all the cum was cleaned off his skin, Rick stood back up and pulled his fingers from the panting mechanic's mouth.

 

“Shit... gonna have ta shower now.” Daryl panted, looking down at his wet, sticky stomach.

 

Rick chuckled. “I better join you. Your legs are shaking a lot, I don't think they can hold you up. Wouldn't want you to fall on your ass.”

 

Daryl snorted. “Yeah... you just want ta be the one ta make it sore, aren't ya?” At the sheriff's wicked grin, the mechanic swallowed thickly, his cock giving a valiant twitch. “Shit, Rick...”

 

The sheriff laughed and helped Daryl stand off the table. They each fixed their jeans and looked at the table. “I'm surprised it held up.”

 

“Hope it wasn't too loud... I's worried Carl was gonna wake up 'n see us.” Daryl whispered as he followed Rick back to his bedroom.

 

“Nah.. when Carl falls asleep, he's out until the sun is up. Hardly nothing will wake him up.” Rick opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, shutting it behind Daryl. He turned just as Daryl was taking his shirt off and stared at the scars littering the mechanic's back. His breath caught in his throat, eyes unable to move from the sight of them.

 

“Gonna have ta stop by mah house in the mornin 'n get a change'a clothes... 'n I need ta do laundry.” Daryl sighed, going for his jeans as well. “We can pro'bly meet fer lunch tomorrow and do whatever else until our date.” When Rick didn't respond, Daryl looked over his shoulder. “Rick..?” He tensed when he realized what Rick was staring at. “... Shit.”

 

“Daryl...” Rick stepped closer. “I know you said he abused you, but... you didn't tell me how badly. These scars... they're deep, darlin...”

 

“Why d'ya think I said I missed a lotta school? It took days fer some'a the deeper ones ta stop bleedin.” Daryl whispered, shivering when Rick reached up to touch the scars. “I had ta bandage them mahself.”

 

“Why didn't you tell a teacher or a cop?”

 

“Small town like mine, no one woulda done shit fer me. The law enforcement is better now, but back when I's growin up, no one gave a damn about the Dixon family.”

 

Rick stepped even closer, hugging Daryl from behind. “You have family now.”

 

Daryl smiled at him over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.. Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne... all your other friends... Juidth, Carl... me.” The sheriff kissed up Daryl's neck as he spoke, finally landing just under his ear. He chuckled. “Your stomach is sticky.”

 

The mechanic snorted. “Jeeze, I wonder why.” He turned in the sheriff embrace and kissed him softly. “I'mma take a shower and steal some'a yer clothes.”

 

Rick grinned. “Can I take them off right after you put them on?”

 

“Nah... ain't sleeping naked with kids wondering around.” Daryl wriggled out of the Sheriff's wondering fingers and into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door.

 

Rick watched him go with a smile. After a few seconds, he pulled back the blankets on his bed and crawled under them, resting his head on the pillow to await the mechanic's return. By the time Daryl came out, the sheriff was sound asleep. He smiled and slowly laid down. Rick shifted and woke blearily.

 

“Sorry, didn't mean ta wake ya...”

 

The sheriff merely smiled an wrapped his arms around Daryl, pulling him close. Daryl sighed softly, nuzzling into his neck and moaning at Rick's warmth. Rick fell back asleep and Daryl lay there quietly, listening to his breathing and feeling his heart beat under his hand. He fell asleep not too long after, breathing deeply and dreaming of brown curls and blue eyes.

 

 

Daryl woke up to the sound of Judith crying. He checked the clock and saw it was nearly 8. Rick was still fast asleep and he could hear Carl in his room playing video games. With a soft moan, he gently extracted himself from Rick's arms, smiling when the sheriff groaned and rolled over onto his back. Grabbing a shirt, the mechanic pulled it on along with some pants and left the bedroom. He peeked in on Carl, who was playing a racing game and waved at him real fast before putting his hand back on the controller. Daryl shook his head and went across the hall into Judith's room.

 

Judith was rolling around in her crib, sniffling and letting out soft wails. When Daryl leaned over her, she rolled onto her back and let out a whine, reaching up for him. Daryl smiled and reached down to pick her up. She latched onto his shirt and rubbed her face against his chest.

 

“What's'a matter, baby girl, hm?” He whispered, rubbing her hair and rocking her gently. “Are ya hungry or is yer diaper dirty?” He laid her down gently on the changing table and unzipped her onesie. With a quick check of her diaper, he changed it quickly and put a cute dress on her and picked her back up to take her into the kitchen.

 

Carl soon came out and sat at the island, watching Daryl make a bottle for Judith. “Dad still asleep?”

 

“Yeah. He'll wake up here pretty soon soon as I start makin breakfast.”

 

“Here, I can take Judy so you can cook.” Carl said and reached for the little girl.

 

“Thanks...” Daryl said and handed the baby girl over. She went happily, grabbing onto Carl's shirt and then reaching for the bottle Daryl started shaking. “Hold on, lil asskicker.” He grinned. He checked the temperature and then handed it to Carl. “A'ight. What're we feelin like?”

 

“Pancakes!” Carl smiled, tilting the bottle so Judith could suckle on the teet. “With chocolate chips!”

 

Daryl chuckled and started gathering the ingredients. “A'ight... guess I'll allow it this time.” He winked. “I'mma have ta run ta the store, though. We needs eggs 'n milk.”

 

Carl nodded. “Okay. I'll let Dad know if he wakes while you're gone.”

 

Daryl nodded. “Thanks, kid.” He said, ruffling Carl's hair. He went back into the room and changed quietly, shutting the bathroom door to brush his teeth and wash his face. He ran a comb through his hair real quick and quietly made his way back out of the bedroom. “Yer old man can sleep through anythang, can't he?”

 

“Yeah.” Carl nodded. “He once slept through Mom breaking a vase in the living room of our old house.”

 

The mechanic shook his head, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his coat and motorcycle helmet. “I'll be back in a minute, kid.”

 

Carl nodded and sat on the couch, Judith happily feeding from her bottle. Daryl left, driving to the store and picking up eggs, milk, chocolate chips and some orange juice. He put them all in his saddle bag and returned to the apartment. When he walked in, Rick was awake and in the shower. Judy was in the playpen messing with some blocks. Daryl went into the kitchen got started on breakfast. By the time he was getting the third pancake on, Rick came out of the shower and kissed his cheek.

 

“Morning, darlin.”

 

Daryl smiled. “Mornin.”

 

Soon after, they sat down for breakfast and Carl went to pack a change of overnight clothes. When a knock came on the door, he ran out of his room.

 

“Grandpa's here!” He exclaimed and went to answer it.

 

Daryl tensed. He hadn't yet met Rick's parents and wasn't sure what they would think of Rick's new relationship. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up from the dishes he was loading into the dishwasher.

 

“It'll be fine, Daryl.” He whispered and left the kitchen to greet his parents. “Mom, Dad... how are you?” He smiled when Daryl followed him out after washing and drying his hands.

 

“We're doing well, Rick. We're eager to have Carl and Judith for the night.” Mrs. Grimes smiled, hugging her son around the shoulders. Her hands shook a little bit, and it made Daryl nervous watching her. She looked over at Daryl and blinked. “Who's this?”

 

Rick stepped back. “Uh, this is Daryl Dixon.” He felt Daryl tense at his last name and placed a comforting hand on the small of his back. “He's been helping me take care of Carl and Judith the last week or so.”

 

Daryl nodded his head. “Nice ta meet ya.” He reached a hand out to shake the older Grimes' hand.

 

“Dixon..?” Hank Grimes said, raising an eyebrow. “... You wouldn't happen to be related to a Will Dixon, would you?”

 

Daryl's heart raced and he felt a lump in his throat. He lowered his hand. “... Yeah... he's... he's mah father.”

 

“... A Dixon... near my grandkids?” Hank growled.

 

“Dad... he's nothing like his brother and father. If I had a single doubt in my mind that he would hurt my children, he wouldn't be anywhere near my home.” Rick raised his hands, trying to placate his father's anger.

 

Daryl took a deep breath, staving off the anger and disappointment he felt. “S'fine, Rick. I should... pro'bly head home, check on the shop.” He muttered, reaching for his helmet and jacket.

 

“No, Daryl... don't...”

 

Daryl shrugged out of Rick's hand on his shoulder. “See ya later, kid.” He smiled at Carl and brushed past the older Grimes, shutting the apartment door behind him.

 


	5. Ch. 5

 

 

Daryl walked into his studio apartment above the shop and slammed the door, then winced when it shook a frame on his wall. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, pushing the anger away. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch with his helmet and walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He needed an intense work out to work away all the anger he felt from the meeting. He walked across the floor to his dresser, pulling Rick's shirt off and tossing it aside. He reached into dresser for a tank top and pulled it on. He replaced his jeans with a pair of track pants and his boots for sneakers.

 

Four hours later, his shirt was dripping wet from sweat and he felt thoroughly relaxed. He took a quick shower and pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. While he was making some lunch, a knock on his door echoed through the apartment. Not many people knew about the studio above the shop. He shut the fire to his stove off and walked over to the door, opening it a bit. Rick stood on the other side, hands on his hips and glancing around.

 

“Rick..?” The mechanic opened the door more, staring at the sheriff in slight shock.

 

“Daryl... can I come in..?”

 

He hesitated a moment, then stepped aside. “Yeah... where's Carl and Judith?”

 

“They left with my parents a little while ago.” Rick whispered, stepping inside and looking around. He'd never been in the mechanic's apartment before. They always met at his place. He heard the door shut and lock behind him and turned to face him.

 

Daryl stood before him awkwardly, hands in his back pockets. “... Everythang okay..?”

 

“Not really. My dad's not too happy I'm dating a Dixon.” Rick ran his fingers through his curls.

 

“Ya... told 'im 'bout us?”

 

“Of course I did. I'm not going to hide it. Daryl, you know I don't have a damn thing against you. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met. I already know everythang about your past and you're wonderful with my kids.” Rick stepped closer, but stopped when Daryl stepped back. “Daryl... I'm a grown ass man. I'm going to date who I damn well please, and I want to date you.” Daryl looked away. The ring around his neck felt cold and he reached up to fiddle with it through his shirt. “Carl and Judy were both mad at them, scaring you off like that. You know he loves you, so does Judy.”

 

The mechanic smiled a bit. “... I care 'bout 'em, Rick... but... I don't wanna cause a rift in yer family.”

 

“You're not going to. My parents just need to get to know you, to see that you're not a Dixon. You're just Daryl.”

 

“Rick...”

 

“Please...” The sheriff stepped closer again, bringing his hands up to the mechanic's neck, gently caressing up to the back of his head and bringing their foreheads together. “Just... give it a chance.” Daryl stayed quiet a moment, hesitating. He nodded slowly, bringing his arms around Rick's waist as he felt arms wind around his shoulders. Rick sighed in content, hand gently brushing through Daryl's hair. “Thank you.” He kissed the mechanic's head and smiled. “Shall we have some lunch and get our date started?”

 

Daryl pulled way after a moment. “I've already got some made... if ya wanna join me.” He looked up at the sheriff under his lashes, smiling shyly at the bright smile Rick gave him.

 

“Why would I ever turn down your cooking, or your lips?” Rick whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

 

The mechanic snorted and pushed him away playfully. “Ain't kissin ya wit that goofy grin yer wearin, might be contagious.” Rick laughed and released him after sneaking a peck in.

 

 

After lunch, Rick surprised him with tickets to the fair.

 

“Where we goin?” Daryl asked, watching as they started leaving town.

 

“You'll see.” Rick smiled. “It's a surprise.”

 

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Yer not takin me ta some abandoned warehouse fer kinky sex, are ya?”

 

Rick laughed. “No, Daryl. Just relax and enjoy the ride.”

 

“Get yer pants off 'n I will.” The mechanic smirked, relaxing back into the seat and staring out the window.

 

They walked around for a bit and shared some cotton candy. Rick was surprised to see that Daryl had quite the sweet tooth and it gave him a great many ideas for gifts. He was even more surprised when Daryl picked up an air rifle and took out five targets, winning a large lion toy. So, the sheriff showed off and took out six, winning free tickets to the rodeo. He grabbed Daryl's hand and they rushed to the indoor corral as it was about to start. They found good seats and sat close together, sharing some popcorn and a coke.

 

When they left the fair it was nearing four o'clock. Daryl talked excitedly about the bulls and horses, holding Rick's hand tightly. Rick listened, happy to see the mechanic in a better mood after what happened that morning. They go back into Rick's truck and he drove them back toward town. He held the mechanic's hand tightly, thumb rubbing over the back.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked softly.

 

Daryl nodded. “Judy's gonna love this toy.”

 

“Thought you won that for me?” Rick smirked.

 

“The fuck ya gonna do wit a toy lion?”

 

The sheriff laughed. “Alright, you got a point. Lil' asskicker can have it.”

 

Daryl chuckled. “That name's catchin on, huh?”

 

“She's gonna love it when she gets older.” Rick chuckled.

 

Daryl was quiet a moment, other hand playing with the lion's mane. “When did ya 'ave time ta buy the tickets ta the fair?”

 

“I got them yesterday. There was a call out this way in the afternoon and I saw the fair, thought it'd be a perfect first date with you.” Rick smiled.

 

“Well.. ya wasn't wrong.” The mechanic whispered. Rick smiled more and tightened his hold on Daryl's hand.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Nah. 'm all filled up on popcorn and cotton candy.”

 

“Wanna go back to my place, maybe watch some tv or a movie?”

 

Daryl looked out the window in thought, before turning back to Rick. “Nah... there's somewhere I wanna take ya.”

 

Rick blinked. “Alright. Where to?”

 

“Turn left up 'ere...”

 

The sheriff nodded and slowed down so he could make the turn. After a few minutes, trees started getting denser and Rick smiled a bit. “Taking me to the forest for kinky sex?”

 

“Only if ya don't mind ticks on yer ass.” Daryl smirked.

 

Rick chuckled. “The only thing I want biting my ass is you.”

 

The mechanic chuckled. “Maybe in the future.”

 

Rick chuckled. For the next thirty minutes, he followed Daryl's directions, turn right down a dirt path into the forest. They drove for another ten minutes before Daryl told him to stop.

 

“Hope ya don't mind a bit of hikin.” Daryl said, getting out of the truck.

 

“So long as I can hike behind you and stare at your ass.” Rick responded, climbing out as well. He locked the truck and walked around it, following Daryl up a hill and past a fairly large boulder. When they came to a river, Daryl stopped and looked around. “... What's this place?”

 

“Mah special place. I come 'ere ta be alone... ta fish. There's a little shack further down the river that I stay in when 'm huntin. Once spent two weeks up 'ere... after Paul left.” Daryl sat down, grabbing a rock and tossing it into the river.

 

Rick sat next to him. “It's pretty out here, peaceful.”

 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.”

 

They sat and talked for a while, throwing rocks into the river, teasing each other and kissing. Daryl nearly pushed Rick into the river when the sheriff teased him for moaning a bit loud when Rick bit his ear. They laughed and played around a bit, splashing each other and wrestling on the ground. After an hour, they decided they were hungry and made their way back down the hill and to the truck. They drove back in comfortable silence, holding hands and listening to soft music on the radio. Back in town, Rick dropped Daryl off at his studio.

 

“I'll come pick you up in an hour?” He whispered, kissing Daryl's neck softly.

 

“Maybe I wanna pick you up.” Daryl whispered back, fingers brushing through Rick's curls.

 

“You don't know where we're goin, though.” Rick teased, fingers going for Daryl's shirt buttons.

 

Daryl chuckled, reaching up to grab his hand. “Fine...” He nipped Rick's bottom lip. “See ya in an hour.” He slid out of the truck, winking at Rick's lustful gaze. He shut the truck door and went up the steps to his studio apartment. As he unlocked the door, he heard Rick's truck driving off. He shut the door with a smile. He didn't really need to shower, but he wanted to rinse off all the dirt and leaves at least. So he took a fast shower and changed into some nice, dark skinny jeans and a red and black flannel shirt over a tight black t-shirt. He let his hair get mostly dry before pulling half of it back, letting a few strands fall back to frame his cheeks.

 

About forty five minutes later, he heard a knock on his door and smiled. 'Rick must be eager ta get ta dinner.' He opened the door, speaking as he did. “Did ya miss me alr-” He faltered, eyes staring in shock at the person on the other side of the door. He gripped the door handle tightly. “Negan... the fuck ya doin 'ere?”

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Negan smiled, stepping forward to enter.

 

Daryl put a hand out. “I didn't say ya could come in. Get the fuck off my porch. I don't wanna see ya.”

 

“Don't be like that, sweetheart.” Negan reached to take his hand, but Daryl pulled it away. “I missed you.”

 

“I didn't miss ya. Now leave, 'm fixin ta go somewhere.”

 

“You look very lovely. Going on a date?”

 

“Yeah, I am. So leave.”

 

Negan's smile fell that. “With who?”

 

“None'a yer business. Fuck off.” Daryl glared, trying to shut the door.

 

Negan's hand reached out, grabbing the side of the door. “I won't leave, Daryl. I came to apologize. I was an asshole and I promise to do better.”

 

“Ain't happenin, Negan. I ain't fallin fer that shit.”

 

Negan growled furiously and went to push the door open, but a hand on the back of his jacket pulled him away and shoved him into the wall.

 

“I believe the man said 'fuck off.'” Rick growled. “So fuck off.”

 

“Rick..?” Daryl smiled a bit.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Negan asked, pushing Rick's hand away.

 

“Sheriff Rick Grimes, and if you don't leave the premises, I'm going to arrest you for harassment.”

 

Negan smirked a bit. “You're dating a cop?”

 

“Yeah... what of it?” Daryl glared.

 

“One last warning... leave.” Rick growled.

 

Negan glanced between them, then shrugged his jacket back into place and went down the steps to his car. Rick watched his drive off before turning to Daryl.

 

“Who was that asshole?” He asked.

 

“My ex-boyfriend, Negan.” Daryl muttered, turning away. He left the door open, inviting Rick in, who followed after him and shut the door. “Think I might need ta file a restrainin order?” Daryl sighed, walking to his couch and sitting down.

 

“How often does he visit..?” Rick asked as he sat beside him.

 

Daryl shrugs. “Every few weeks... sometimes here, sometimes down at the shop.”

 

“Every few weeks for a year? Daryl... that's dangerous. He's obviously becoming very aggressive.”

 

“Hell, Rick... I can take 'im on-”

 

“No, Daryl... it's not just you I'm worried about. An aggressive stalker won't just go after their victim... they'll go after people close to the victim, friends, family, co-workers... until the victim agrees to be with them.”

 

Daryl clenched his fists, looking down at his lap. “Meanin'.... Carl, Judith.... Glenn 'n Maggie... Sasha 'n Tyreese.”

 

“Michonne... me.” Rick reached his hand forward, petting Daryl's hair behind his neck. “Let me take care of it. I'll make sure he stops.” Daryl nodded silently. “... We'll do it tomorrow. We'll go down to the station when we wake up, I'll have you make a statement and I'll write out a report and take it to a judge.” The mechanic nodded again and let Rick pull him into a hug. “For now, let's enjoy the rest of our evening. We'll go to dinner, maybe take a walk around the park and go back to my place.” He whispered into Daryl's hair, stroking his shoulder lovingly.

 

Daryl sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying Rick's warm presence against his side. “Yeah... 'm starvin.”

 

Rick smiled. “Good.” He pulled away and stood up, holding a hand out for Daryl to take. Daryl pulled his shoes on and then took Rick's hand, standing and grabbing his jacket. “Let's go eat.”

 

Dinner was at a nice steakhouse where Daryl let himself cheat on his diet because of his extensive work out earlier that day. He'd do an extra hour tomorrow as well. So, he had a rare steak with mixed vegetables and a roll. Rick had a similar dish and they shared a molten lava cake for dessert. After dessert, Rick paid, against Daryl's protests who paid for the waiter's tip, they left the restaurant and went to the park down the street. It was a little chilly out, so they walked close together in comforting silence.

 

When they got back to Rick's apartment, they both shed their jackets and shoes, sitting on the couch to watch a little TV. Rick's arm was on the back of the couch behind Daryl's shoulders, the mechanic's head laying on his shoulder and a hand on Rick's thigh. He fell asleep like that, nuzzled into Rick's shoulder and breathing in the intoxicating scent that was the sheriff. Rick looked down at him and smiled, petting his shoulder lightly.

 

Daryl woke an hour later due to a car horn outside the apartment. He lifted his head and looked around for Rick who was no longer beside him. “Rick?” The sheriff stepped in from the hallway, shirt off and looking a bit sleepy himself. He smiled at the sight of the attractive, older man. “Better not be a dream...”

 

“It ain't, darlin.” He whispered with a smile and pink cheeks. “Ready for bed?” The mechanic nodded sleepily, standing off the couch and approaching the sheriff. Rick wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him back to the bedroom where they undressed and climbed into bed. Daryl curled right up to him, sighing in content. “Daryl...”

 

“Hm..?” The mechanic looked up at him sleepily.

 

“Don't listen to a word my dad says... alright? He's old and traditional.” Rick whispered, running his fingers through Daryl's hair. “It don't matter what he thinks. I like you, I wanna be with you, so that's what I'm going to do.”

 

Daryl smiled up at him. “Like ya, too, Rick.” He whispered. “I do wanna be wit ya.”

 

Rick smiled back, hand sliding down to Daryl's cheek. He lifted his face gently and leaned down to kiss him. The mechanic kissed back, deeply. Rick inhaled deeply, pressing closer against him and sliding his hand down Daryl's bare chest. He stopped when he encountered the chain with the ring. Daryl pulled away from the kiss, feeling Rick tense.

 

“What's'a matter?” He asked softly. Rick was staring down at his chest and he followed the sheriff's gaze to the band resting against his sternum. The mechanic stared at it as well; and then rolled onto his back and reached both hands up. When he leaned his head forward to remove the chain, Rick reached out a hand to stop him.

 

“Daryl, it's alright. You don't have to remove-”

 

“Nah... I do.” Daryl whispered, taking the chain from around his neck. “He was a big part'a mah life, but 'e's gone now. I miss 'im, but...” He reached out to the side and gently set the chain down on the bedside table. Rick watched him, then returned his gaze to the mechanic's eyes. “'m yer's now, Rick... fer however long you'll have me.”

 

Rick smiled. He leaned down and kissed him deeper, hand stroking over Daryl's lightly furred chest. Daryl moaned and arched up into him, hands in Rick's curly hair. The sheriff leaned over him a bit, pressing the tent in his boxers against Daryl's hips, grunting a bit with the wonderful pressure. He pushed his tongue into the mechanic's mouth, reveling in the slightly peppery taste from the steak they'd had for dinner and the sweetness of the chocolate from the cake. He pinched and plucked at one of Daryl's nipples, smirking at the gasp it earned him. He pulled back from the kiss and made his way down Daryl's neck, nipping and laving the salty skin.

 

“Mmn...” Daryl sighed and moaned, sliding his hand along Rick's shoulders, gripping at a particularly harsh bite. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the older man's lips sliding lower. Hands pushed his boxers down and he kicked them off his foot and to the floor. “Rick...?”

 

The sheriff nipped his nipple. “Darlin..?”

 

“A-Are we goin too fast?”

 

The sheriff immediately stopped and sat up to look down at him. “Do you think we are? Are you uncomfortable?”

 

“No... I want it, but... I jus... I dunno. I don't want our relationship ta be centered 'round sex and lust.” Daryl paused, staring up into Rick's dark blue eyes and messy curls. “I mean... we only been on one date and only known each other... what.. a few weeks?”

 

Rick smiled, stroking Daryl's thigh. “Daryl.. we don't have to do anything, yet. We can just cuddle and sleep.”

 

The mechanic shifted a bit, very aware of his nakedness and Rick leaning over him. His cock twitched at the feel of the older man's warm skin against his own. “W-We don't have ta go all the way... s'not like yer hand hasn't held my dick already.” He muttered.

 

The sheriff chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed softly for a while, hands caressing and gripping warm flesh. They pressed closer together, Rick sliding between Daryl's thighs and gently rubbing against him. Daryl moaned, feeling Rick's boxers rubbing into the bare skin of his thighs.

 

“Rick...”

 

Rick sat up. “Am I going too fast?”

 

“N-No... jus... yer still in yer boxers.”

 

The older man grinned a bit. “Want them off?”

 

“Well... s'either that or ya rub mah dick 'n thighs raw. That'd make work a bit difficult on Monday.”

 

Rick growled playfully, nipping his ear. “But then you'd be thinking about me all day every time your thighs ache.”

 

Daryl chuckled. “I think 'bout ya regardless of pain. Take 'em off 'r 'm rippin 'em off and you'll be down one pair of boxers.”

 

The sheriff chuckled and flopped over to the side, shoving the boxers down his legs and tossing them at Daryl's face.

 

“Agh! Gross!” Daryl yelled, throwing them down on the floor. “Asshole!” Rick laughed as Daryl smacked at his thighs. He tried to roll away, blocking off the hits with his hands, but Daryl grabbed his wrists and rolled on top of him, straddling his thighs.

 

Rick smirked up at him. “Oh no, I'm being held hostage. Someone help.” He said in a higher pitched voice.

 

Daryl laughed out, laying his forehead against Rick's shoulder. He released the older man's wrists in favor of wrapping around his neck. He felt the sheriff's arms wind around his waist, sliding up and down his back, feeling the scars and ridges of his spine. Rick smiled at the feeling of Daryl's lips on his neck and shoulders, shivering as teeth played with his ear lobe. He felt Daryl's hips start rocking against his ow and moaned softly, sliding his hands down to the younger man's hips. He gripped gently and started grinding up against him. Daryl lifted his head from his neck and leaned down, kissing him deeply, teeth biting lovingly and tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth sweetly.

 

It didn't take them long to reach a release. They'd been teasing and flirting all day. Daryl's moans were sweet and music to Rick's ears, lips pressed against his ear. Daryl's entire body shivered with his release, back arching and thighs gripping him tighter. The sheriff shivered as the mechanic breathed his name with his release. His own hands gripped the mechanic tighter to him, hips stuttering as his release joined the younger man's on his stomach, growling out at the bliss of it. Daryl sighed, turning his face to lay his cheek on Rick's shoulder, slowly stretching out his legs.

 

“Soon as 'm able ta move, I'll roll off ya.”

 

Rick chuckled tiredly, hand sliding up Daryl's back. “I like ya right where you are, Daryl.” Daryl hummed in response, pressing a light kiss to Rick's stubble covered cheek. They relaxed in the afterglow, pressed against each other warmly.

 


	6. Ch.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a tiny bit late. My sister's baby ended up going into NICU because he wasn't breathing. I spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday up at the hospital with her. When I came home Sunday evening, I just crashed and slept for like 12 hours.

 

Rick was ready to go home. It was 6:30pm and he was hungry and tired. He stood from his desk after shutting his computer and lamp off and gathered his jacket and keys. He was just about to step away when Tara Chambler entered, looking apologetic.

 

“... What?” Rick muttered.

 

“We just got a call reporting a stolen vehicle with trace amounts of cocaine and heroine and a dead body near it.” Tara replied. “Officer Blake told me to take it cause he's working on that prostitute ring, but... I'm still in training, Sheriff.”

 

Rick sighed, rubbing his forehead and down over his left eye. “Alright. You're driving.” He mumbled. He grabbed his hat and followed her out of his office.

 

When they arrived at the scene thirty minutes outside of town, the sun was low in the sky, but Rick could see it was a blue 2001 Ford S-10 and he felt his chest tighten. Tara parked a few feet away and they got out, approaching the scene slowly. There were violent skid marks on the tar before the vehicle seemed to hit the side rail and roll over it due to the speed the driver was going.

 

“Jesus...” Tara muttered. “Driver must've been drunk or high or somethin.” They studied the truck for a moment, Tara talking with the CSI who was dusting for the cocaine and bagging the heroine syringes, and then walked over to the cop from the next county over.

 

Rick stopped a couple feet away. “You the one who reported this?” He asked.

 

The cop nodded. “I was on my way home and came across it. It's not my jurisdiction, so I figured I'd better call King County.”

 

Rick nodded. “I appreciate it.” His eyes turned to the body. “He got any ID?” He asked.

 

The man in the CSI uniform looked up at him. “No, Sheriff.”

 

Tara stepped closer. “Holy shit...” She whispered. “That's Merle Dixon!”

 

Rick tensed next to her, heart racing. “You know him?” He asked, keeping a cool face.

 

“Yeah! He's the brother of an old friend of mine! Met him a couple times at a bar when he followed Daryl. Major racist, homophobic asshole, always gave Daryl problems and would punch him if Daryl got onto him for something.”

 

Rick inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Are you positive, Officer Chambler?”

 

“Yes, Sheriff Grimes. I've even got a picture of him.” She grabbed out her phone and searched through her photos until she found a picture of Daryl and Paul that she didn't have the heart to get rid of. Merle was in the background, hitting on Michonne who was glaring at him. She increased the size with her fingertips and showed it to Rick.

 

Rick's throat closed up when he saw Daryl and Paul, hugging and smiling, though Daryl didn't look as healthy as he did now. His eyes had dark circles, his lip was cut, cheeks a bit sunken in and his hair a mess. He looked happy though, hand in Paul's long, dirty blonde hair and smiling warmly at the camera. When Tara's fingers blocked his view, he cleared his throat softly, glancing away. He stared at the dead body before looking back at the phone's screen. “Yeah...” He muttered, nodding in agreement. “Looks like we gotta pay a visit to Daryl. Let's wrap this up, get the victim to the station for an autopsy. I wanna find out who did this.” There was a chorus of 'Yes, sir!' as Rick walked back to patrol car, Tara following quickly behind him.

 

 

A couple weeks after their first date, Daryl was a bit lonely. He hadn't had a chance to go to Rick's apartment and spend time with the Grimes family. With winter setting in, the shop was busy with people getting winter tires, oil changes and heaters looked at to be set for the onset of snow and bitter cold wind. Rick wasn't faring much better. The serial killer was still on the loose and he spent many nights bringing his work home to go over it. At least they'd gotten Negan taken care of. Rick had kept his word and taken Daryl down to the station to file a report. They had a court date set for early January to finalize the restraining order. For now, a cop was always on watch near Daryl's shop.

 

Daryl still hasn't seen or heard from Merle. It's been nearly a full year since his brother had taken his truck. Daryl was getting a bit antsy, though. His motorcycle didn't do well on snow and ice and he wasn't too keen on buying a new vehicle just to drive around in during winter or long trips that he knew his bike couldn't make. Why buy a new car when the old truck that he'd kept in good working order was fine? Only... his brother had it.

 

The mechanic sighed wearily as he entered his studio apartment fairly late. He hoped Carl and Judith were eating well. Beth had taken her finals at school early and passed, so she was able to take care of the kids later. He liked the young girl. She took care of the kids well and was so very sweet. He shut and locked the door, tossing his jacket onto the couch and toed his boots off. After a brief stretch, he walked into his kitchen for a bottle of water. He was tired, but he needed to work out. He'd neglected his regimen all week because of exhaustion. However, it was Friday and he could sleep in tomorrow.

 

A couple hours into his work out, it was nearly ten o'clock. He was just about to call it quits and jump in the shower when a knock came to his door. He sat up from his work out mat, hair pulled back and sweaty, matting to his neck and face. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and walked across the floor to peek in the hole. He smiled when he saw Rick and immediately unlocked and opened the door. The sheriff turned when he heard the door open.

 

“Hey, Rick... what're you doin 'ere so late?” His smile fell when he saw the tired, nervous look on the older man's face. “... What's goin on?” He asked, noting Rick's patrol car parked at the bottom of the stairs and Tara coming up the stairs to join them.

 

“Daryl... can I come in?”

 

That was Rick's cop voice. Daryl had only heard it once when Rick had used it on Negan. The mechanic's eyes shifted between the two. He nodded after a moment and stepped aside, allowing the two officers to step in. He shut the door behind them and followed them to the middle of the room.

 

“Daryl... it's been a while.” Tara whispered, not quite meeting his eyes. Daryl nodded at her silently, keeping his gaze on Rick. “Why didn't you report that Merle Dixon stole your truck?”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Wasn't too worried 'bout it. Merle needed a car, so I let 'im take it. I had my bike, so... s'not like I was in dire need of a vehicle.”

 

Tara shook her head. “Regardless of whether or not he's your brother, he stole your property. Your name is on the title and on the insurance.”

 

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Are ya 'ere to lecture me 'bout shit 'gain? Cause if ya are, ya can just walk right out that door. I ain't in the mood fer this!”

 

Tara's eyes hardened. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She opened her mouth to shout a retort, but Rick's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

 

“Officer Chambler, let me handle this.” Rick said sternly. She nodded and stepped back, arms crossed over her chest. “Daryl... we found your truck outside King County. It had veered off the road and rolled three times, landing in a ditch on its roof.” He spoke softly, stepping closer as Daryl's face began to pale. “Inside was trace amounts of cocaine and three needles of heroine hidden in the glove compartment.”

 

“Shit...” Daryl reached out to brace himself on the island. “... Merle?” Rick faltered. “Rick... tell me mah brother walked away without a scratch..!”

 

When Rick failed to speak up, Tara stepped forward. “Merle Dixon was found five feet away with three bullets in his chest. He bled out, Daryl.” Tara's chest tightened a bit when Daryl's eyes filled with tears. She may not have agreed with him several years ago after he and Paul broke up, but she still cared for him.

 

“Oh fuck... oh God no...” Daryl started sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks as he leaned over the counter top.

 

Rick went to him immediately. “Darlin...” He whispered, hand going to Daryl's back. Daryl stood straight and turned to him, latching onto his uniform shirt and sobbing into his shoulder. “Oh, Daryl... I'm so sorry, baby.” The sheriff wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing his hair and rocking him gently. Tara stared at them in shock, then slowly turned away, giving them privacy. “Darlin... I'm sorry, but we need you to come with us to ID the bod.... Merle's body.”

 

“I-I can't... Rick, I can't...”

 

“Shh... I know it's hard, baby, but we need a positive ID. Merle didn't have any ID on him. Tara only recognized him because she'd met him before.” Rick whispered, petting the mechanic's sweaty hair and rubbing his back soothingly. “I'll be right there with you, baby, I promise.” After a moment, Daryl nodded and sniffled, pushing away from Rick gently. “Go get changed, love. We'll be waiting out here.”

 

Tara watched Daryl go to his dresser and grab some clothes before walking into his bathroom. When the door shut, she turned to Rick. “How... when...”

 

“Not now, Officer Chambler. We're in the middle of a case.” Rick said, running a hand through his hair, holding his hat in his other hand.

 

“... I just... hope you know what you're getting into. You're a good man, Rick, I hate to see you get your heart-”

 

“Enough, Chambler.” Rick glared at her. “My relationship with Daryl is not up for debate right now.”

 

She tensed, and then glared back. “I beg to differ, Sir. Daryl is the victim's brother. You're too close to this case-”

 

“Then you shouldn't have asked me to come with you! As soon as Daryl ID's the victim as Merle Dixon, I will switch the case to someone else, but he needs me right now!”

 

Daryl stepped out and glared at them. “Stop yellin. Ya'll talkin bout mah brother like e's some poor sap ain't helpin matters! Now, can we all get along 'n long 'nough ta get this shit done 'n over wit?” He growled as he passed them to get his boots and jacket on.

 

Rick glared at Tara one last time before replacing his hat and following Daryl out the door. When Tara stepped out as well, Daryl shut and locked the door and followed them down to the squad car. At the hospital, Tara waited outside while Rick took Daryl into the morgue, a gentle, reassuring hand on his back. Merle was pale on the steel table, three wound to his chest and his face and sides black and blue from being beat.

 

Daryl stared down at him, tears filling up his eyes again. “The fuck happen ta ya, Merle..?”

 

Rick stepped closer, carding a hand through Daryl's hair. “We think it may be gang related, judging by the amount of drugs we believe there was in the truck.” He whispered.

 

“Merle... ya fuckin idiot. Whatever happened ta no one kills Merle, but Merle? Ya fuckin liar!” Daryl nearly screamed through his tears, startling the mortician.

 

Rick pulled him closer, turning him away from Merle's body. Daryl went willingly, burying his face in Rick's shoulder again. “Come on... come stay with me tonight.” He whispered. He lead Daryl out of the morgue, arm around his shoulder. “Take it from here, Chambler. If you need help, go to Blake. Tell him it's Sheriff's orders.”

 

Tara nodded, looking at Daryl and swallowing her anger and pity for him. “Yes, sir...” She whispered.

 

Rick walked Daryl out of the station and to his truck. They drove home in silence, Daryl staring out the window, chewing on this thumb and sniffling every few minutes. It was 11:30 before they got to Rick's apartment. Beth was dozing on the couch when they walked in, waking as they entered.

 

“Go home, Beth.” Rick whispered, helping Daryl take his jacket off and tossing it on the chair. “Can you make it alright?”

 

She smiled and nodded. “I'll be fine. Hello, Daryl.” When Daryl merely passed her and walked back to Rick's bedroom, she looked at Rick in confusion.

 

“You might stay home for a couple days, Beth. Daryl's going to be staying with me while he... grieves.” Rick led her to the door. “I'll call you if we need help.” She nodded and Rick walked her down to her car. She thanked him and drove away.

 

Rick walked into the apartment and shut and locked the door. He sighed tiredly, shedding his jacket and hat as he went back to his bedroom. Daryl was undressed down to his boxers and curled up under the blankets. Rick shed his own clothes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back out and crawled under the blankets.

 

“C'mere, darlin...” He whispered, gently rolling Daryl over to face him. Daryl resisted at first, but then complied and curled into the sheriff's chest, fresh sobs wracking his body. “I know, baby... shh...” Rick held him close, rubbing his back and kissing his hair and temple. “Try to sleep, love.” Daryl nodded after a moment, sniffling and nuzzling into Rick's neck.

 

 

Carl was confused when he woke up at 9 and saw Daryl's jacket on the back of one of the kitchen table chairs. He was happy, though. He'd missed Daryl the last couple weeks. He hurried down the hall and peeked into his father's room, making sure they were awake before walking in. He stopped, however. Rick was leaning over Daryl, who was facing away from him and crying.

 

“Darlin, you need to get up and eat.” Rick whispered, petting Daryl's hair and shoulder down to his back.

 

“Dad?”

 

Rick looked over his shoulder. “Carl..? Is Judy up?”

 

“No. What's wrong with Daryl?”

 

Rick sat up, glancing down at Daryl. “Go wait in the living room for me, buddy. Get your sister up and get a bottle made.”

 

“But, Daryl's-”

 

“Carl-” Rick paused when Daryl sat up.

 

“It's fine, Rick... c'mere, kid.”

 

Carl smiled and walked over to the bed, crawling onto it so he could reach Daryl. “Why're you crying?”

 

“Cause I missed you 'n Judy so much.” Daryl rasped, hugging Carl close.

 

Carl hugged him happily. “We missed you, too! Are you staying with us all day?”

 

Rick smiled, reaching to pet Carl's hair. “Yeah. He's gonna stay with us while he takes care of some things.”

 

That made the boy smile more. “Awesome!”

 

Daryl smiled a bit, but Rick could tell it was forced. “Yeah, it is. Go get yer sister up, yer dad and I will be out soon ta make some breakfast.” Carl hopped off the bed and left the room, going into his sister's nursery. Daryl waited a moment before laying back down, curling up on his side to stare out the window.

 

Rick curled up behind him, stroking his arm. “Few more minutes, hm?” He whispered, kissing Daryl's temple when the mechanic nodded. “Okay... come join me in the shower when you're ready.” Rick slowly pulled away and got out of bed, shutting the bedroom door as he passed it to go into the bathroom.

 

Daryl laid there for a few minutes. He could hear Carl and Judith in the living room watching cartoons. Judith's coos and giggles warmed his heart. Rick was being so wonderful and supportive, bringing him home instead of leaving him alone to grieve his brother. Merle may have been an asshole, and may have disappointed Daryl on more than one occasion, but he was his brother. Merle had been there for him, even if it was to get something out of it. With a heavy sigh, Daryl sat himself up again and rubbed his face. He really needed to shower and eat.

 

Rick smiled when he heard Daryl walk in. The bathroom door shut and soon Daryl was joining him under the warm spray. He wrapped the mechanic in a tight hug. “You okay, darlin?”

 

“Mhm...” Daryl hummed softly. “'mma be fine, Rick. Got you, Carl and Judy.”

 

Rick smiled. “That's right.” He leaned down and kissed Daryl softly. “Stay here as long as you need, Daryl.” The mechanic nodded and turned away from him to start washing up.

 

They didn't take too long in the shower. They were both hungry and so were the kids. Daryl dressed in some clothes he'd left in Rick's closet and went into the living room. Carl was feeding Judith a bottle and watching Adventure Time. He smiled. He was never into cartoons, even when he was a kid, but Adventure Time had a good story line and was surprisingly deep. Carl smiled when he saw Daryl walk in and his dad soon following after. Rick smiled at his children and placed a hand on the small of Daryl's back.

 

“You don't have to cook, Daryl. We can go out for breakfast.”

 

“Nah... been cheatin on mah diet too much the last week 'r so cause it's been so damn busy. I... I wanna cook, Rick... need somethin ta distract mahself.”

 

Rick nodded in understanding and let Daryl walk into the kitchen. As soon as he heard the mechanic opening cupboards, he turned to Carl. Carl was watching them in confusion and worry, so he walked over.

 

“Carl...” He sat next to the boy and reached to pet his daughter's blonde hair. “You like Daryl, don't you?”

 

Carl nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! He's awesome! He helps with my homework and his cooking is great!”

 

The sheriff smiled. “He is pretty great, isn't he?” He cleared his throat. “How would you feel if I told you... Daryl and I are more than friends?”

 

“Dad... seriously? I've caught you two sharing your bed more than once. It's pretty obvious you're more than friends. I'm perfectly okay with it, Dad. He's good for you. You're happy. I'm happy. Judy's happy. Daryl seems pretty happy. So... what's it matter if you're kissing?”

 

Rick chuckled, proud of his son. “I just wanted to make sure you understand what's going on with Daryl and me.”

 

“Dad, why was Daryl crying? I know it wasn't cause he missed Judy and me.”

 

“Carl...” Rick hesitated. Daryl had obviously hid his reasons from the boy. “You'll have to ask Daryl. It's not really my business to tell you. He did miss you, y'know? Every day this week he was texting me to make sure you were eating, getting your homework done and make sure Judy was healthy.”

 

“I know. I missed him, too. Judy sometimes can't sleep if he's not here.” The boy said, looking down at his sister.

 

“Yeah... maybe I should just ask him to move in, huh?” Rick grinned.

 

“I think that's a bit soon, Dad.” Carl chuckled. Rick chuckled and nodded. He pet his son's hair briefly before standing and walking into the kitchen to check on Daryl.

 

The mechanic was whisking away at some eggs furiously, his wet hair covering his face and broad shoulders shaking with the force of his hand. Rick smiled a bit and stepped up to him, placing his hand over Daryl's arm.

 

“Daryl, there's no need to beat the eggs so hard, they weren't even live chickens, yet.” He whispered teasingly.

 

“Nice choice'a words, Grimes.” Daryl muttered darkly, turning to the stove with the bowl in hand and dumping the eggs into the oiled pan.

 

“I'm sorry...” Rick apologized, softly. “... You were restless all night... did you have bad dreams?”

 

“That's the light way ta put it.”

 

Rick watched the mechanic work for a few minutes in silence. He was tense, not so much grieving anymore, but paranoid, like he thought something or someone would jump him if he wasn't watching. Once the eggs were done and Daryl had them on a plate, Rick approached him again.

 

“Darlin... I can't help you if you don't talk to me.”

 

“Don't need yer help, Rick!” Daryl growled, slamming the spatula in his hand down. Rick frowned, hands going to his hips. “Jus...” The mechanic laid his hands on the counter, lowering his head so his hair covered his face. After a few minutes of silence, only the sausage coking being heard, Daryl spoke up. “... He was there... last night.”

 

“Who was there, Daryl?” Rick whispered in alarm, stepping closer. “Did someone break in last night?”

 

“No... that's... not what I mean.” Daryl looked up at Rick, tears in his eyes. “Mah old man... he was there last night... in yer room. Could see 'im in the corner, sittin in yer chair... jus... glarin at me.” Rick frowned. Daryl's father was dead. “I rolled over ta try ta ignore 'im, but then he was right by the bed.”

 

The way Daryl was talking alarmed Rick. He'd been hallucinating last night. Rick himself had hardly slept with the way Daryl was tossing and turning, whimpering, clinging onto him and then shoving him away. He was surprised they hadn't woke Carl or Judith. Slowly, he reached up to push Daryl's hair behind his ear.

 

“... I think you need to talk to your therapist. Your grief over Merle is making you hallucinate.” After a moment, Daryl nodded. Rick gently pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Go call her, I'll finish breakfast.” Daryl left the kitchen and walked down the hall to Rick's room.

 

Rick picked up the spatula and turned the sausage meat. He couldn't help but recall Tara's words last night.

 

'I hope you know what you're getting into....'

 


	7. Ch. 7

 

 

Daryl sat across from Dr. Rayne nervously. He hasn't seen her in a couple months because she'd temporarily released him from her care to see how he would do without their bi weekly visits. She watched him, green eyes warm and sweet on her favorite patient. He was tense, she could see that clearly. He looked very healthy, though. His eyes were rimmed red, so he'd been crying, but he was no longer wearing the ring, so that was a good sign.

 

“Daryl...” She spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. He looked up at her from the puzzle box in his hands. She'd noticed if he hand something to do with his hands, he spoke better. “Want to talk to me? Tell me why you're back?”

 

“... Merle died last week.”

 

“Your brother?”

 

“Yeah.” The mechanic sniffled softly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Rick thinks it was gang related. He had a bunch'a drugs in the truck and was shot.”

 

“I'm sorry, Daryl.” She stood up, setting her own notepad aside and went to the table in the corner, pouring some water for him. She brought it back over with a box of tissues. “When did you last see him?”

 

“Last year when 'e stole mah truk.” He thanked her softly and took the water from her. “Said somethin 'bout a new job and needing a car ta get to 'n from. Hadn't heard from him since.”

 

She nodded and sat back down, picking her notepad back up and writing down a few things. “Daryl... who's Rick?” When Daryl's cheeks flushed, she smiled. “Oh..? Are you blushing?”

 

“Rick's... Rick's mah boyfriend. He's a cop... the sheriff actually.”

 

“Oh, really? Daryl, that's wonderful. How long have you been dating?”

 

“Few weeks now... he's got two great kids, Carl 'n Judy... 'n I just love 'em.” Daryl smiled up at her, setting the puzzle aside. “Rick's amazin. He's been supportive 'n carin. He's funny 'n smart, doesn't push me ta do anythang I don't want ta. He's nothin like Negan.” Dr. Rayne nodded. Negan had been a very bad influence on Daryl. While dating Negan, Daryl had started reverting back to his violent self, she'd urged him to break up with him and was happy when Daryl told her that he did.

 

“Is Negan still coming around?”

 

“He did a couple times. Rick helped me fill out a report 'n I gotta go ta court to get the restrainin order approved in a few weeks.”

 

“Good. That's very good, Daryl.” She smiled. “It sounds like Rick is good for you.”

 

“He is. I ain't been this happy in years, Dr. Rayne.” Daryl whispered. He went quiet and she studied him some more. There was something he wasn't telling her.

 

“Daryl... want to tell me why we're here?”

 

Shit. This woman really knew how to read him. Daryl sighed. “... Saw my dad.”

 

“Your dad? I thought he was dead.”

 

“He is.”

 

“When did you see him, Daryl?” She asked softly, leaning forward a bit. Hallucinations. Not exactly a new symptom, but he hasn't had them in years.

 

“The night Merle died.” Daryl swallowed thickly. “Was wit Rick in his room... try ta sleep. He was in the corner, sittin in the chair where Rick lays his uniform out fer the next day. He was jus... sittin there... glarin at me... could hear his voice in mah head callin me a pussy 'n a bitch in heat, things like that.” Dr. Rayne nodded, writing this all down in her notepad. “I rolled over ta try ta ignore 'im, but when I opened my eyes 'gain he was standing by the bed, glarin down at me.”

 

“How long did it last?”

 

“Most'a the night. I fell inta a restless sleep round 4 in the mornin. Rick stayed up wit me most'a the night. We woke up round 8 'n he was gone.”

 

Dr. Rayne leaned back in her chair. “Daryl, can you think of any reasons why you might be hallucinating about your father again?” Daryl shrugged, picking the puzzle back up. “Daryl, you hallucinated about him quite often when you were with Paul, didn't you?” At Daryl's nod, she continued. “It only stopped after you accepted yourself and Paul.” It was something Daryl had told her during one of their first sessions. “Do you think maybe this new relationship with Rick might have something to do with it? Or maybe now that Merle is gone, you're feeling alone? No mother? No father? And now no brother?”

 

Daryl swallowed thickly. “Rick ain't got nothin ta do wit it. 'n 'm not alone. I got Glenn, Maggie, Michonne 'n the others... 'n now I got Rick, Carl 'n Judy.”

 

She nodded. “That's very true. Sometimes stress can cause hallucinations. Is there something that you're stressing about? Something new in your life?”

 

“Nah... aside from Rick, ain't nothin new goin on.”

 

“Things are good at the shop?”

 

“Yeah. Keeps me busy.”

 

“Still working out and eating healthy?” When Daryl nodded again, she tapped her pencil against her cheek in thought. Daryl had been very difficult in the beginning. It was like pulling teeth getting him to open up. When he did, everything he told her, she was amazed at the strength and will in the man despite everything he'd been through. “Are you sure there's nothing new?”

 

Daryl pursed his lips in thought. “Been havin some headaches lately.”

 

That alarmed her. “Headaches?”

 

“Yeah... nothin major. Hardly even notice 'em sometimes. Figure it's jus cause I work round power tools all day seven days a week.”

 

“Are they located in a single part of your head or do they shift?”

 

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. “I dunno. Like I said, hardly even notice 'em most the time. If they get bad, I jus pop a couple pills 'n they go 'way.”

 

She nodded, writing this down. “Alright, Daryl. Our time's almost up, so I want you to do something for me.” She reached in her desk behind her and pulled out a small notebook. “I want to see you again in two weeks. During those two weeks, I want you to write down every time you have a headache, what it feels like, how bad it is, any symptoms you have with it and what you were doing. I also want you to write down if you have another hallucination. Write down where you were, what you saw, if you heard anything and what you felt.” She stepped back over to him and handed him the notebook. “Okay?”

 

He set the solved puzzle aside and took the notebook. “'kay.” He stood up and she walked him to the front desk where he paid and made an appointment for two weeks from now. Rick was sitting in the waiting room waiting. He stood when Daryl came back out.

 

“How'd it go?” Rick asked softly, minding the other people in the lobby. He noted the notebook in Daryl's hand and frowned.

 

“Tell ya when we get home.” Daryl whispered back and Rick followed him out to the truck. He shivered. “Shit, still snowin?”

 

“Yeah. Weather man said it's supposed to snow all week.” The sheriff replied and wrapped an arm around Daryl's shoulders. “Let's go home.”

 

They got into the truck and Rick drove them home. Carl was at school and Judy was with Rick's grandparents for the day. When they walked inside, they removed their muddy shoes right away and Rick grabbed them each a bottle of water.

 

“Wanna talk?” He asked, sitting next to the mechanic who was staring at the notebook in his hands.

 

“She seems a bit worried about my returning hallucinations.”

 

“... You used to hallucinate?” Rick asked.

 

“Yeah. Used ta see mah dad all the time shortly after Paul 'n I got together. They stopped when I accepted that I's gay and in love wit Paul.” Daryl whispered. “She's also worried bout the headaches.”

 

“Why?”

Daryl shrugged. “She wants me ta write down each time I get a headache and each time I hallucinate. Sometimes I don't realize 'm hallucinatin, so I might need ya ta help me.”

 

Rick nodded, putting an arm behind Daryl on the couch and stroking the back of his neck. “Of course.” He whispered. Daryl laid his hand on Rick's shoulder and the sheriff sighed softly, kissing his hair.

 

'I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into...'

 

The sheriff closed his eyes against the words reverberating in his head. Later that night, with the kids in bed, he sat with Daryl planning Merle's casket and grave site.

 

“You're not going to do a funeral?”

 

“Ain't no one gonna come ta Merle's funeral, Rick. He didn't have any friends or kids, only slept wit whores who wanted drugs 'n money.” Daryl sighed, signing off on a packet from the funeral home. “He don't even deserve this nice coffin I'm getting him. Should jus cremate 'im 'n throw his ashes in a river, but... he's mah brother, 'n he's getting a proper burial.”

 

Rick nodded, watching Daryl over his cup of coffee. When Daryl finished filling everything out, he closed the packet and put it back in it's envelope with the check to pay for everything. With that done, he took Daryl's hand and led him back to their bedroom to lay down for a bit. Daryl curled up to him and sighed softly, clutching Rick's shirt in his hand. He drifted off slowly to the feeling of Rick's fingers in his hair and his heart beat in his ear.

 

 

Daryl slept quite well that night wrapped tightly in Rick's arms and enveloped in his warmth and scent. When he woke, it was bright out and he could hear Rick in the kitchen cooking. He got up and pulled some pants on before walking out. Carl was with Judy on the couch, watching cartoons, and he smiled and waved at Daryl. Daryl smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey... why didn't ya wake me?” He rasped, hugging Rick from behind.

 

“You were sleeping so good, I figured you needed it after the other night.” Rick smiled, leaning back into the mechanic's embrace. “It's Saturday, so we don't have anything important to take care of.”

 

“Nah... gotta go home. Bet there's some stuff in my fridge that's spoiled by now.” He slowly released the sheriff and stole a cucumber.

 

“Want me to come with you?” He hadn't hardly left Daryl's side in the last week. He didn't know if the mechanic was ready to be alone.

 

“I'll be fine, Rick.” Daryl smiled. He kissed the sheriff softly before returning to their room... Rick's room... the get showered and dressed. By the time he was done, breakfast was ready and he sat down to eat with the Grimes family, feeding Judith tiny pieces of egg. She bounced in his lap, loving the taste of the eggs over her pureed baby food. Daryl chuckled, feeding her a little bit more. “Look at 'er... a girl after mah own heart.” He kissed the top of her head. “A'ight, I better run home.” He handed the baby girl to Rick and got up, taking his plate to the kitchen and rinsing it off before putting it in the dishwasher. He went back to Rick's room to shower and get dressed. When he walked back into the living room, Rick was sitting on the couch with Judith.

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Daryl?” Rick asked, bouncing Judith on his knee.

 

“I'll be fine, Rick. Ain't gonna take but a couple hours.”

 

“I'm sure Carl and Judith will be fine for a couple hours. We'd be only five minutes away.”

 

“Rick...” Daryl sighed, pulling his jacket on.

 

“I know, I'm being pushy, I'm sorry. I just... I'm worried about you.”

 

Daryl smiled and walked over to him. “Worry 'bout yer kids, not me.” He leaned down and kissed Rick softly.

 

“Easier said than done...” Rick smiled back. “Be careful. Call me if anythang happens.”

 

“I will.” He kissed Judy's head before smirking at Carl. “See ya, squirt.”

 

Carl glared at him, but smiled. “See you, Mom.”

 

Daryl blinked, but chuckled and walked out the door, throwing his back pack over his shoulder. He made the short walk back to his house and let himself in, shutting and locking the door behind him. With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the door and looked at his studio apartment. He was glad he'd sent Michonne in to clean up the kitchen. That meat he'd been cooking when Rick walked in would've gone bad and stunk up the place. With a groan, he brought his backpack to his washer and dryer and threw his dirty clothes in along with other clothes in the basket sitting in front of the washer. He started the water after adding detergent and softener.

 

That done, he went through his apartment, grabbing a few things that he wanted to start keeping at Rick's since he seemed to be a permanent fixture in the man's house. With his hallucinations starting back up, he didn't feel safe enough on his own. He didn't want to put Carl and Judith at risk, but it was better than being on his own. Carl and Judy were something familiar to help him recognize where he was if he started hallucinating. He filled his backpack with some books, his razor and aftershave. Now that he was mostly packed, he flopped down on his bed to lay there and think.

 

Why was Dr. Rayne worried about headaches? It wasn't like he got them often. And he didn't even always realize when he did get them. He just got so focused on something else that he completely forgets he has a headache. Maybe there was something new in his life causing him stress. He'd never raised kids before and here he was helping Rick raise Carl and Judy. But they didn't cause him any stress. He loved them. He loved helping Carl with homework and bathing and dressing Judith, cleaning Rick's apartment. He loved taking care of his new little family. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and dreamed about the future.

 

Daryl and Rick buy a house, big and beautiful with a big backyard, perfect for birthdays and BBQs. Pumpkin carving at the island in the kitchen while munching on candy and pie. Thanksgiving dinner in the formal dining with all their friends and family. Christmases spent in front of the fireplace, Judy and Carl opening presents and exclaiming with excitement at their presents. Rick's parents sitting on the sofa and taking pictures. Maybe... just maybe... a little baby in Daryl's arms. Boy or girl. He didn't care. He wanted a big family with lots of kids and lots of love. After his shit show of a love, he felt he deserved it.

 

It didn't take the washer long to finish. It played a little chime to tell Daryl it was done and he heaved a sigh as he got up and walked over to the little utility closet. As he pulled clothes out of the washer to deposit into the dryer, he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Freezing, he slowly turned his head, wondering if someone had broke in through a window. He blinked and the shadow moved along the wall into his bathroom. He slowly followed it and heard water running. He opened the door and peeked into the bathroom, and he saw nothing. The shower was off and there was no one in the room. Blinking, he shook his head and reached up to rub his forehead. Shit. Maybe it wasn't a one time thing.

 

A little over an hour later he was back at Rick's apartment, heavy back pack in hand. Rick was just about to leave, uniform on and keys in hand. Daryl blinked at him.

 

“Thought ya was off today?”

 

“There's a new lead in the serial killer case. I just want to take a look and see if it goes anywhere. This guy needs to be caught.” Rick replied, pulling his jacket on.

 

Daryl bit his bottom lip. He wanted to tell Rick about his new hallucination, but he wanted his man to focus on work. So, he kept it to himself. “A'ight. Carl and Judy?”

 

“Spending the day at my parents. You'll have the apartment to yourself.” Rick smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. “At least for a few hours. I'll probably be home by lunch if not shortly after.” Daryl nodded. “You okay, darlin?”

 

“Y-Yeah, jus... it'll be my first time bein on mah own since... Merle.”

 

“I know, baby, you'll be fine.” Rick kissed his temple. “I better go. Call me if you need anything.” He passed Daryl and grabbed his keys, leaving the apartment.

 

Daryl slowly took his jacket off. He looked around the quiet home, evidence of Carl and Judy being in the living room all over the floor. With a sigh, he began picking up, putting Judy's toys in the playpen and Carl's video game system back in the cabinet. He picked up his back pack and went to Rick's room to hang his clothes and maybe take a hot bath. His head was starting to ache, pulsing from the back and down his neck. Now that he didn't have anything to focus on, he couldn't ignore it. Wearily, he started the tub, undressed, and lowered himself into the hot water.

 

 

Wednesday evening, Judy was having a bad night. She was crying constantly and nothing Daryl did could soothe her. Carl had stayed home from a fever. Beth had taken care of him, but had a date at 5, so Daryl asked Glenn to close up for him. Around 7, Rick finally walked in the door, balking at the sight in front of him. Daryl looked exhausted, pacing around and rocking the baby girl while reading the back of a children's medicine bottle.

 

“Daryl..? Is Carl still sick?” He asked over the sounds of Judy's wails.

 

Daryl looked up at him wearily. “His fever broke, but 'e's still throwin up everything I try ta give 'im. Beth says it's just a stomach bug and will have to run it's course, but...” The mechanic bit his lip. His head was throbbing and Judy screaming in his ear was not helping. “C-Can you take her, please?”

 

“Yeah!” Rick immediately stopped forward, gently taking the screaming child into his arms. She calmed almost immediately, clinging onto his shirt and rubbing her head against his shoulder. “Daryl, are you alright?”

 

“'m fine... jus a headache. She's been crying for two hours. She ain't runnin a fever, think she jus missed ya.” Daryl whispered, rubbing his temples.

 

Rick frowned. These headaches seemed to be getting worse. “Go take a hot bath, darlin. I got the kids.”

 

Daryl didn't even argue. He left the room, going into their room and started a hot bath. He could hear Rick cooing to Judy and then going into Carl's room, telling him to take some medicine and eat some crackers. He sighed as he leaned back into the hot water. He kept the light off, having only the lamp from Rick's side of the bed on. He took a washcloth and dipped it in the hot water and folded it over his eyes.

 

A little while later, he heard the bathroom door open and someone kneel next to the tub. A large hand stroked over his hair gently and he moaned softly, turning his head into the ministration. The hand traveled down his cheek to pet at the side of his neck. A second hand joined, and then they squeezed tightly. Daryl jerked his head, the rag plopping into the water. He stared up into his father's face, eyes red and furious. He reached up to grab at his hands, trying to dislodge him. His feet kicked, splashing water all over the bathroom floor. His vision began to fade to black.

 

“Daryl! DARYL!”

 

Daryl sobbed and blinked rapidly as his vision corrected itself. Rick was leaning over him, hand on the back of his head to keep him from going under the water. Daryl sat up with a gasp, coughing and looking around wildly. Rick stood straight, staring down at him worriedly.

 

“Where'd he go?!”

 

The sheriff frowned and looked around the small bathroom. “Who?”

 

“Mah old man! He was trying to choke me!” Daryl coughed again and reached up to feel his neck. He could still sense those large hands around his delicate skin, squeezing so tightly.

 

“Daryl, there isn't anyone here but me and the kids.” He knelt down next to the tub and gently pried Daryl's fingers away from his neck. “Let me see...” He whispered. He gently felt around the skin. There was no bruises and no sign of anyone touching his love. “You're fine, love. I think you need to lay down and go to sleep. Come on.” He stood up and helped Daryl out of the water.

 

Together, they dried him off and got him dressed for bed. It didn't take Daryl long to fall asleep. Rick sat on the bed next to him, gently petting his hair and listening to his even breaths. It worried him. These headaches and hallucinations were not normal. He sighed and got up to check on the kids one more time before joining the mechanic in their bed. He curled against Daryl's back, arm around his waist and hand over his heart, feeling it beat. He closed his eyes, exhausted from work and his worry over his family.

 

Daryl woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. He blinked at the window by his bed and inhaled deeply. He could feel Rick warm behind him, breathing deeply in his sleep and smiled. He stroked his hand over Rick's on his chest and sighed softly. In the the other room, he heard Judy cooing and smacking a toy into the rails of her crib. Slowly, he dislodged Rick's arm from his chest and got up. His body felt heavy and he felt a bit dizzy, so he sat on the edge for a moment before getting up and padding down the hall into Judy's nursery. A shadow leaned over Judy's crib and Daryl's eyes widened. Judy was still, unmoving.

 

“RICK!”

 

And then everything went black.

 

 

Rick jerked awake when he heard Daryl yell for him. He looked at Daryl's side of the bed, but the mechanic was gone. Judy was crying so Rick shot up and went into her Nursery. Daryl was unconscious on the floor and Judy was rolling around in her blanket.

 

“Shit!” He flicked the light on and was at Daryl's side within seconds. Daryl's muscles were spasming. “Carl! Carl, get in here!”

 

Carl walked in sleepily a moment later, rubbing his eye with his hand. “Dad..? What's going on?”

 

“Call 911! Daryl's having a seizure! GO!”

 

The kid jumped into action, running to grab his father's phone from the table and quickly dialing for help. He walked in and handed the phone to his father, too nervous to do anything. Rick quickly told the operator his address and apartment number, giving her details about Daryl's state of being. When he hung up from the phone, he called his mother. He asked her to come watch the kids so he could go with Daryl to the hospital. The ambulance arrived not two minutes later and Rick watched anxiously as they wheeled him out of the apartment, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

 

“Carl, your grandma will be here soon to take care of you and Judy. I'm gonna go to the hospital with Daryl, alright?”

 

Carl nodded and closed the door behind his father. Rick climbed into the back of the ambulance with Daryl and the paramedic and immediately took Daryl's hand.

 

“Looks like he's coming to, see if you can talk to him.” The paramedic said, taking Daryl's blood pressure.

 

“Daryl... darlin, can you see me?”

 

“Rick..?” Daryl's voice was weak, eyes glassy as he took in Rick's face over his own. He could feel the sheriff's hand in his and he gripped to it tightly. “Wha happen..?”

 

“You had a seizure and collapsed in Judy's nursery. You yelled my name and when I got to you, you were on the floor. We're on our way to the hospital.” He held Daryl's hand tightly, petting his hair with his other hand.

 

“His blood pressure is high.” The paramedic whispered.

 

Daryl blinked at the voices surrounding him. He closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hadn't intended for Daryl to turn up sick in this fic, but when I was trying to think of a reason for the return of his hallucinations, this seemed like a really, very good idea! It was too good to pass up! Let me know what you think! <3


	8. Ch. 8

 

 

Rick sat at Daryl's bedside, holding his mechanic's hand tightly. It had been three hours since they got there by ambulance and Daryl had yet to wake up again. They'd taken him for an MRI an hour ago, but the doctor hadn't returned. The nurses weren't telling him anything, only coming in to check on Daryl every now and then. He pressed a kiss to the back of Daryl's hand, looking up at his face. The oxygen mask was still there and his hair was matted from sweat. His other arm had an IV in it, pushing drugs into his blood stream. The nurse said one was saline for fluids and the other was to bring down his blood pressure. After another ten minutes, Daryl's nurse walked in, holding a cup of coffee. She handed it to Rick.

 

“Thanks...” Rick whispered, taking it and sipping from it.

 

“You're welcome.” She whispered with a smile. “His doctor is on the phone with a consultant.”

 

The sheriff frowned. “Consultant? For what?”

 

She shifted, looking a bit ashamed. “He'll be in in a moment to explain.” She said and turned to leave.

 

Rick sighed in frustration, taking another sip. Daryl's hand in his twitched and he looked down.

 

“Rick...?”

 

The sheriff quickly put his coffee down and stood. “Daryl... you awake?” The mechanic's beautiful blue eyes opened and Rick smiled, reaching to pet his hair. “Hi, darlin...”

 

Daryl blinked a couple times, his eyes much clearer and alert than they had been in the ambulance. “Fuck are we?”

 

“The hospital. You had a seizure in Judy's nursery.”

 

“'m thirsty...”

 

“Give me a second.” He let go of Daryl's hand and walked over to a counter in corner. He picked up a plastic pitcher and poured some ice water into a cup with a straw and brought it over. “Here, love...” He gently moved the mask and Daryl sat up a bit so he could sip from the straw. Rick let him have a couple more sips before setting the drink aside and putting the mask back on him. “What were you doing in Judy's nursery, Daryl?”

 

“I dunno... I jus 'member hearin' 'er cryin 'n goin ta check on 'er. Don't 'member anythang else.”

 

Rick nodded. “The doctor said you might have some memory loss.” A knock on the glass door interrupted them and Rick stood up.

 

“Ah, Mr. Dixon, I'm glad to see you've joined us.” He smiled. “I'm Dr. Carson. You can take the mask off, you don't need it anymore.”

 

“Thank fuck...” Daryl muttered, reaching up to untangle the mask from his hair. Rick helped him sit the stretcher up so he could be more comfortable.

 

“Any news, Dr. Carson?” Rick asked, sitting back down and taking Daryl's hand in his.

 

“Yes, Sheriff Grimes. I'm sorry that took so long. I had problems finding a neurosurgeon.” Dr. Carson said.

 

Rick's heart nearly stopped and he felt Daryl's hand tense in his. “A-A neurosurgeon? What for?”

The doctor opened a manila envelope and turned on a back light and put the MRI picture on it. “You see this dark spot right here?”

 

“Yeah... is that my brain..?” Daryl asked, squinting a bit.

 

“Yes, it is. We took an MRI while you were still unconscious. This is the parietal cerebral cortex, or the back of your brain.” He said, using a pen to circle the area around the black mass. “This mass is a tumor. It's not too big, yet, but it is growing. It's grown enough that it's starting to block the blood flow to the rest of your brain. I suspect you've been having headaches, hearing things, seeing things and maybe a loss of appetite?” Daryl nodded slowly. “I figured.” He turned back to the MRI. “Now, it is operable. I've got a neurosurgical consult coming to take a look at it and talk to you about options.”

 

“Do you know how long it's been there?” Rick asked.

 

“Judging by the size, I'd say its been growing for several years. It was smaller, so it didn't affect him as much, maybe causing minor headaches and some nausea.” He shut the light off and took the picture down, putting it back in it's folder. “I do want to admit you, keep you for a couple days to monitor your blood pressure and make sure there's no other problems. I'm going to put you on some pain medicine, anti-seizure and anti-hallucinogenic medicine. It can affect people different, so it's better to keep you and see how it affects you instead of just sending you home. I'll go talk to your nurse and she'll get you a room upstairs.” He left the room, shutting the door to give them privacy.

 

“Thank you...” Rick said as he left before turning to Daryl. “Daryl...”

 

The tears wouldn't stop, Daryl reached up to cover his face. “The fuck did I do ta deserve such a shit show?” Rick swallowed thickly. “Mah life has been nothin but disappointment 'n fuckery.”

 

“Daryl... that's not true. You have your shop, your friends... me.” Rick gingerly sat on the edge of the stretcher, reaching to take Daryl's hands in his. “Hey... we'll get through this. He says it's operable. We just have to wait for the neurosurgeon to come and talk to us about our options. Okay?” He whispered, petting Daryl's hair. “You'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. Mom and Dad can watch Carl and Judy for a couple days with Beth's help. Glenn can take care of the shop.” He kissed Daryl's cheek, hugging him as best as he can.

 

Daryl shook against him, nuzzling his neck and breathing heavily. “Rick... I love you.”

 

Rick's heart swelled and he leaned back a bit, petting the mechanic's cheek. “I love you, too, darlin.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing him gently.

 

A knock on he door made him pull away and Daryl's nurse walked in. She smiled at them. “I have your first dose of medication. After I give it to you we'll move you to your room on the 6th floor, alright?”

 

Daryl sniffled and nodded. She scanned the bracelet on his wrist and then popped the packets with the pills into his hand. Rick handed Daryl the cup of water and the mechanic swallowed the pills.

 

“Some side affects of the anti-seizure medicine is nausea, so you might throw up a couple times until your body adjusts to it. Since your blood pressure has come down, you don't need the drip anymore, but he wants to keep you on the fluids since you'll be throwing up.”

 

“A'ight.” He watched her unhook the blood-pressure drip from him and toss it in the trash. “Do ya know when that consultant will come see me?”

 

“He's going to meet you up in your room in a little bit. He's just finishing up another surgery.” She used her foot to put the stretcher into neutral and wheeled him out of the ER room and they got onto an elevator. It was a long ride up to the 6th floor. She stopped by the nurses station to hide his file to another nurse and then wheeled him into a clean room. “Think you can walk to the bed?” She asked.

 

“Yeah... mah legs aren't numb anymore.” Daryl whispered and waited until she lowered the rail. He carefully pulled himself to the edge of the stretcher. Rick came to his side and helped him stand, walking him to the bed and slowly sit down. With a sigh, Daryl relaxed back into the pillow, smiling as Rick covered him with the blanket. “We ain't even had sex yet 'n yer takin care'a mah ass.”

 

Rick chuckled and leaned over him. “I told you, I'm always going to take care of you and fuss over you. You can't stop me.”

 

“Yeah, yer a stubborn ass alright.” Daryl smiled affectionately, running his fingers through Rick's curls.

 

The two nurses smiled at each other as the stretcher was removed from the room. The other nurse returned and smiled at them. “Hello! I'm Abbie. I'm going to be your nurse for a few hours until shift change at 7.” She wrote her name on the board. “Are you in any pain at the moment?”

 

“Yeah... s'bout an 8.”

 

“Where at? In your head?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She turned to them. “Well, Alice gave you your pain medicine, so that should be kicking in soon. If it doesn't let me know. I'm going to get you some crackers and water. When that anti-seizure medicine kicks in, you'll start feeling nauseous and like you want to throw up. The water and crackers should help with that. Alright, I'll be right back.” She left the room as quickly as she came in.

 

“If I have ta sit here buck naked under this gown, I ain't gonna be happy.”

 

Rick chuckled and reached for his hand. “I'll see if we can at least get you in some sweat pants next time she comes in.

 

A few hours later, Daryl was dozing off from the medicine and Rick stepped out of the room. He found Daryl's day time nurse at the station and walked over. “Macy...”

 

She looked up and smiled. “Yes.”

 

“He's dozing, so I'm gonna go home and get some things, let our kids know what's going on. Is there anyway when I come back I can sleep on the couch or something?” Rick asked tiredly.

 

“Of course. That couch folds out into a bed. I can bring you some sheets and pillows.”

 

“Thanks. If he starts giving you problems give me a call.” He stepped away and took the elevator downstairs. The cab was waiting for him upfront and when he walked in the door of his apartment, Carl was asleep on the couch and his mother was sitting at the table reading a book. She looked up when he came in and stood.

 

“How is he, Rickie?” She asked softly.

 

Rick teared up a bit. “... Mom.”

 

“Oh, Rickie, what happened?” She immediately pulled him into a hug, petting his curls and rubbing his back.

 

“It's a brain tumor.” He whispered into her ear, choking on the word 'tumor.'

 

She had him sit down and went to make him some hot tea. “A tumor? How big is it?”

 

The sheriff rubbed his face with his hands. “They said its not too dangerous it. It's operable. We're waiting for the neurosurgeon to come talk to us. He was supposed to meet us in the room, but he hasn't shown up. Daryl started sleeping so I figured now's my chance to get some clothes and things for him.”

 

She set the mug down in front of him and then took her place back at the table. “You look exhausted, Rickie.”

 

“I haven't slept. I was asleep maybe four hours when his scream woke me up.” He sighed, taking a sip of the tea. “I'm gonna sleep when I get back to the hospital.”

 

“How long are they going to keep him?”

 

“Just today and tomorrow as far as we know. They wanna see how the medicine affects him so they can adjust it properly.” His mother nodded in understanding. She reached and stroked his hand as his shoulders shook. “It was terrible last night, Mom. God, he almost drowned in the tub and then finding him on the floor... I was so scared, all my training flew out the window for a few seconds.”

 

“It's different when it's you in the situation, Rickie.” She smiled. “He'll be fine. He's seems strong from what little I know of him. I'd like to get to know him better.”

 

Rick smiled. “Thanks, Mom.” He took another sip of the tea and stood up. “I'm gonna shower real quick and pack some things. Beth should be here in a few to take over so you can go home.” His mother nodded and he walked into his room. He showered real quick and while he was packing some things into Daryl's back pack, Carl knocked and peeked in. He frowned when he saw Rick alone.

 

“Dad, where's Daryl?”

 

“He's still at the hospital, bud.” Rick said.

 

Carl walked in and climbed onto the bed. “Is he going to be okay?”

 

Rick sighed and sat down. “Daryl has a brain tumor.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“It's a mass of abnormal cells that can cause very serious problems. The tumor Daryl has is at the back of his brain. It's blocking the blood flow and causing Daryl to see and hear things that aren't there.” Rick explained quietly. “They've got him on medicine, but they need to keep him a couple days to see how it affects him.”

 

Carl nodded. “Okay. Can Judy and I come see him later?”

 

“I'll have to check with Daryl. If he's feeling sick he might not want visitors. When Beth gets here, she'll be able to make you breakfast.” He waited for Carl to leave the room before grabbing a few more things and leaving the apartment. Before returning to the hospital, he stopped by the shop. He walked in and waved Glenn down.

 

Glenn walked in from the garage, wiping his hands on a rag and glancing around for Daryl. “Hey, Rick. You seen Daryl? I tried calling him, but he didn't answer.”

 

“He's in the hospital.”

 

Glenn's eyes widen. “Holy shit, is he okay?”

 

“Yeah. I don't wanna give you any details in case he doesn't want anyone to know, but he'll be fine. They're going to keep him a couple days, so do you think you can take care of the shop for a while?”

 

“Yeah, of course! Will you let me know how he's doing later?”

 

Rick smiled and nodded, patting Glenn's shoulder. “Sure, buddy. Thanks.” He turned away and got back into his truck and drove back to the hospital.

 

When he walked past the nurses station, he waved at Daryl's nurse and walked into Daryl's room. The mechanic was still asleep. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his love's hair and took some things out of the back pack, setting them on the shelves in the corner of the room. Once he was done, he laid down on the couch that had been pulled out and made for him while he was gone. With a weary sigh, he quickly fell asleep.

 

He woke up a couple hours later to the sound of retching and fluid hitting the floor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, confused for a moment, then saw Daryl leaning over the rail of his bed and vomiting on the floor.

 

“Shit, baby...” He got up quickly and went to Daryl's side. He pulled the mechanic's hair back and rubbed his back. “Let it out, darlin.” He reached and press the Nurse Call Light on the bed and waited.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

He looked up at the intercom on the wall. “Yeah, he's throwing up. Could you send his nurse in?”

 

“She'll be right there.”

 

Once Daryl had emptied his stomach completely, he coughed a bit and panted, red in the face. “Hang on, love.” Rick whispered. He grabbed a rag and wet it down with some water and returned to Daryl's side, gently wiping his cheeks, chin and neck.

 

His nurse walked in a few minutes later. “Did we throw up?” She asked, getting some gloves on.

 

“Yeah.” Rick looked at her, gently petting Daryl's hair. “Quite a lot.”

 

She walked around the bed. “That is a lot.”

 

“'m sorry...” Daryl panted.

 

Rick shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for, love. Blame the medicine.”

 

The nurse used a few towels to clean the floor up and tossed them into a soiled linen bag. “I'll have a housekeeper come in and mop the floor, maybe spray something to mask the scent. I'll be right back. We need to try to get him to eat some crackers and drink some water. The saline will help with dehydration, but he needs something on his stomach.”

 

The sheriff nodded in agreement. “Is there any way he can maybe shower when he's not feeling so nauseous?”

 

She nodded. “We'll see how he's feeling in a couple hours.” She said and left.

 

He looked back down at Daryl who was laying on his side, moaning softly in pain. “Is it your head, baby?” At Daryl's nod, he reached over and started massaging the back of the mechanic's head, trying to help soothe him. “Relax, love... you're tense from throwing up and we don't want your blood pressure to go up again. Deep breaths, love... there you go.”

 

Daryl looked up at him and smiled weakly. “Carl... and Judy?” He asked.

 

“They're both fine, love. Beth is going to take care of them today. Carl was asking if they can come see you later. I told him we'd see how you're feeling.” Daryl nodded in agreement and slowly relaxed. The nurse soon returned with fresh water and a few packages of crackers and peanut butter. Rick took them and helped Daryl drink some of the water and then opened the crackers. “It's your favorite, Daryl.” Rick smirked. “Peanut butter.”

 

Daryl chuckled, slowly turning to lay on his back and sit up in the bed. He munched on the crackers, using a knife to spread peanut butter on them. He managed to finish all three packages of crackers and most of the water. When the nurse returned, she had some towels and a gown in her hands.

 

“Ready for a shower?” She asked.

 

“Fuck yes, please...” Daryl groaned and slowly got out of bed.

 

She chuckled, setting the towels on the bathroom counter. “You can wear sweat pants, but you still need to wear the gown.”

 

“S'fine, jus don't wanna flash anyone. Only person needs ta see mah ass is Rick.” Daryl grumbled, letting Rick walk him to the bathroom.

 

“I'll stay in here with him.” Rick smiled.

 

The nurse nodded. “Alright. I'll get your bed linens changed.” She said and closed the door. She chuckled. 'They're so adorable.'

 

Rick started the shower while Daryl yanked the soiled gown off with a disgusted grunt. “I brought your shampoo and conditioner, Daryl, and my body wash.”

 

“Thanks...” He stepped carefully under the spray and groaned with relieve.

 

Rick stayed in front of the stall, making sure Daryl didn't get dizzy and slip. When Daryl finished, Rick helped him dry off and get dressed. He opened the bathroom door and blinked at the doctor waiting in a chair outside, looking down at Daryl's chart. The floor by the bed was a bit wet form the housekeeper, so Rick took hold of Daryl's hips. “Careful, baby, its wet there.”

 

“'m fine...” Daryl whispered, but he minded the wet spot nonetheless.

 

The doctor looked up and watched Daryl slowly lay down. “Daryl Dixon?”

 

“Yeah...” He grunted, resting an arm over his eyes. “Who's askin?”

 

“I'm Dr. Shepard, I'm a neurosurgeon and I'd like to work your case.”

 

Daryl chuckled a bit. “Well state yer case why ya should be the one to open mah skull.”

 

The doctor smirked a bit. “Funny.” He closed the chart and stood up, approaching the bed and stating all the successful cases of brain surgeries and the failed cases and how and why he failed them.

 

“'least 'e's honest.” Daryl grinned. “I like this guy, Rick.”

 

Rick chuckled, sitting in the recliner by the bed. “Can you tell us about Daryl's tumor?”

 

“The tumor is located at the back of the brain, right above the spinal cord.” He hugged the chart to his chest, keeping eye contact with both Rick and Daryl, speaking to them both instead of just to Daryl. “If it gets bigger, it can cause some serious damage, possibly paralyzing him from the neck down. The good news is, it's not cancerous. The bad news is, because of how close to the spinal cord it is, it's not easily operable. Now, I have complete faith that I can do it, but it'll be a painstakingly slow operation and I'll need to gather a team willing to do the surgery with me. One little nick, you could bleed out or be paralyzed.”

 

Daryl nodded. “How long will that take?”

 

“I've got other surgeries schedule for two months. I can probably fit you in for sometime in February.”

 

That made Rick nervous. The tumor could grow bigger by then. “What if the tumor gets bigger?”

 

“The tumor won't grow that big in the span of two months. On the medications, Daryl's symptoms can be managed quite easily. He can still lead a normal life with the tumor, still go to work and what not. After the tumor is taken out, some symptoms may linger for a few weeks, but then they should be gone.” The doctor set the chart down. “If he should, in fact, have a seizure, you'll need to put him in the recovery position. I'll print off a guide and have the nurse go over it with you.” He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a card. “This is my card. It has my office number and address. When you leave the hospital, they'll set up appointments for your check up, pre-op, surgery and post-op.”

 

Daryl took the card and handed it to Rick. Rick was better at keeping up with that shit that he was. He smirked as Rick out the card in his wallet. “Thanks, Doc.”

 

The doctor nodded. “It was nice meeting you both.” He said and shook their hands and left.

 

The mechanic sighed. “Can ya shut the light off, Rick?”

 

“Yeah, darlin.” The sheriff got up and shut the light off and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge. “He seems good.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah. He don't sugar-coat shit. I like that in a doctor.” Daryl smiled, reaching up to pet Rick's cheek.

 

Rick smiled and kissed his hand. “What is it? You're staring at me all sweet and tender.”

 

“Thank ya, Rick... fer stayin' 'ere.”

 

“Of course... why would I leave?” Rick leaned down and kissed him softly. “We have plenty of friends who can watch the kids for us.”

 

Daryl nodded. “Yer exhausted. Lay back down 'n get some sleep. I'll be fine fer a few hours.”

 

Rick nodded tiredly. He kissed Daryl one last time before going back to the pull out bed and laying back down. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

 


	9. Ch. 9

 

 

Rick was woken up around 11 to Daryl throwing up again. He helped the nurse clean the mechanic up and after the housekeeper cleaned the floor and took the trash, he laid back down to return to sleep. When he woke again, it was after 1 o'clock in the afternoon. He looked around the dark hospital room and saw Daryl's nurse at the computer on the wall typing away at something and talking to him quietly.

 

“Any nausea?”

 

“Yeah... feel like I can't hold anythang down. Threw up them crackers 'n peanut butter already.” Daryl muttered, laying on his side facing the nurse. “Ya'll weren't kiddin when ya said the medicine would make me nauseous.”

 

She chuckled a bit and took the blood pressure cuff off his arm. “No, we weren't, but it'll keep the seizures at bay. You still need to eat, though, Daryl, so order something for lunch. He doesn't have you on a specific diet, so you can eat whatever you want.”

 

Rick sat up and rubbed his face. “Is he giving you trouble?”

 

Daryl smirked at him over his shoulder at him. “'m bein a perfect angel, Sheriff.”

 

“That's a damn lie and you know it.” Rick grinned as he stood and walked over to the bed. “How's he doing?”

 

Macy smiled up at Rick. “He still has a headache, so I'm giving him his next dose of medicines.”

 

“Can I refuse the ones that make me nauseous?” Daryl muttered.

 

“You can, but I advise against it. Another seizure would send your blood pressure up and we don't want that.”

 

Daryl sighed tiredly and Rick reached down to pet his hair. “I know you don't like it, darlin, but you need it.” The sheriff whispered.

 

“Fine, give it 'ere.” The mechanic grumbled and held his hand out. She popped the pills into his hand from their packets and gave him some water. He swallowed the pills with some water and laid back down, handing the cup to Rick.

 

Rick set the cup aside and reached to pet his hair and massage his hair a bit as Daryl relaxed into the bed. He looked up at the nurse as she threw the packets away and typed a few more things into the computer. “Is he allowed visitors?”

 

She nodded. “If he wants. Its entirely up to him and what he can tolerate. I would probably wait for the pain medicine to kick in so he's not so irritable.”

 

“Ain't irritable...” The mechanic grumbled and she smiled and left them, shutting the door quietly.

 

Rick chuckled. “Of course not, darlin.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Carl will probably be calling soon wanting to come see you. Do you want the kids here?”

 

Daryl seemed to contemplate this. He really wanted to see Carl and Judith, but he hated seeming so vulnerable and weak. He knew Rick would see him vulnerable and exposed eventually whenever they'd start having sex, so it wasn't very difficult to have Rick around him. Carl looked up to him, though. Carl saw him as this badass mechanic who hunted and killed things and worked out for the hell of it.

 

“Daryl, Carl's not going to care that you're sick. He understands that you're human and you're not invincible. He had to learn that everyone gets sick and hurt when I got shot two years ago.” Rick whispered. “It's up to you, darlin. If you wanna keep them away from here, it's fine. I'm not going to blame you.”

 

The mechanic sighed, feeling the pain medicine slowly kicking in. “Give me an hour... if 'm feelin okay, they can come up.”

 

Rick smiled, stroking some bangs from his eyes. “Alright. Want me to order you some lunch? It'll take them a while to get it up here, maybe you'll be hungry by then.”

 

Daryl grunted. “Fine.”

 

The sheriff smiled and flicked the bathroom light on, but kept the door mostly shut. Daryl's eyes were vulnerable to the light now, so the room was bathed in darkness. He used the bathroom light to move around the room and find the menu that the nurse had brought in and take a look at what he could order for his surly mechanic. He used the phone in the room to order some soup and a sandwich, figuring that would be easiest on the mechanic's stomach at the moment. With the food ordered, he shut the bathroom light off and relaxed into the recliner by Daryl's bed.

 

Daryl slowly rolled himself over so he could see Rick even in the black darkness of the room. Rick smiled and rolled the recliner closer, taking Daryl's hand in his. About thirty minutes later, a knock came to his door and a man from the cafeteria walked in with a tray. Rick stood and came around the bed, taking the tray from him.

 

“Thanks.” Rick whispered. The man nodded and shut the door to deliver more food. The sheriff set the tray down on the over-bed table. “Baby, you wanna eat?”

 

Daryl shifted onto his back. “Guess I should...” He reached above him to the wall, flicking a dim light on.

 

“How're you feeling?”

 

“Not bad. Head's jus a dull ache, ain't so nauseous.” He watched Rick bring the tray over. “Rick... ya ate, yet?” A bit of a guilty look cross Rick's face and Daryl shook his head. “Go eat somethin. I'll be fine on mah own fer a bit.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rick whispered.

 

“Yeah, go... don't make me kick ya outta 'ere.”

 

The sheriff smiled, gently pushing bangs from Daryl's forehead. “Alright... I'll be back in a bit.” He kissed the mechanic softly and then left the room, shutting the door behind himself. He walked over to the nurses station and found Macy at one of the computers. “He's eating lunch so I'm gonna go for a walk.”

 

She looked up and smiled at him. “Alright. How's he feeling?”

 

“He said he's feeling pretty good. The headache's dulled down and he's actually a little hungry. So, maybe he'll keep lunch down.” Rick smiled. “I'll come back in a little bit.” She nodded to him and he went to the elevators. He wasn't really feeling hungry. Seeing his normally active mechanic so still and sick tore at him. He went to the first floor and walked through the gift shop, not really intending to buy anything, more just wasting time. He bought a coffee from the little cafe in the corner of the gift shop and then went upstairs to the cafeteria. He knew if he didn't eat, Daryl would give him that worried glare. So he ordered a burger and some chips and sat down to eat slowly.

 

He returned to Daryl's room thirty minutes later. The mechanic had finished eating and the tray was gone from the room. He walked up to the bed. “Did you eat it all?”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Little over half...” He muttered. “I miss Carl 'n Judy, Rick.”

 

Rick smiled. “Want me to call and see if Mom can bring them by? I'm sure she'd love to see you, too.” At the mechanic's nod, Rick pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called his mother. He asked her to bring Carl and Judy by and she said she'd be very happy too. He hung up with her and turned back to the man on the bed. “They'll be here in a little bit.”

 

Daryl nodded and lowered the head of the bed down a bit so he could relax before the kids got there. It didn't take long. Twenty minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Carl came in and climbed right onto Daryl's bed to hug him. Daryl chuckled, holding the 11 year old close and mussing his hair. Rick almost got onto Carl for not asking before getting in the bed, but when he saw Daryl's bright smile, he bit his tongue and smiled. Mrs. Grimes soon walked in, carrying a cutely dressed Judith.

 

“You really scared Dad and me, Daryl.” Carl whimpered, cuddling into Daryl's chest.

 

“Sorry, kid.” The mechanic whispered. He could tell Rick was a bit worried about Carl being in the bed, but he just shook his head and held the kid closer. He looked over and saw Rick's mother with the little girl. “Hi.”

 

“Hello, Daryl.” Mrs. Grimes smiled. “How are you feeling?” She asked, stepping closer away from the door so Rick could shut out the bright, hallway light.

 

“A bit better, hopin ta go home tamorrow.” Daryl said and motioned to Judy. “Can I hold 'er?”

 

“Of course.” The older woman stepped up to the bed, gently lowering Judith onto Daryl other side.

 

The little girl cooed and grabbed onto Daryl's hospital gown, smacking his chest when she grabbed onto the string that was supposed to tie around his neck. The mechanic chuckled, keeping a hand around her back so she wouldn't tumble off the bed. This was his happiness, both kids in his arms and Rick watching over them closely. Judith crawled closer to him, flopping down against his shoulder an grabbing at his hair sleepily.

 

“She had a nap, yet?' Daryl asked.

 

“No. Beth said she wouldn't go down.” Mrs. Grimes smiled as the little girl sleepily held Daryl's hair.

 

“S'fine... she can sleep 'ere wit me.” Daryl whispered, petting the blonde hair and closing his eyes. He felt Carl sit up, but not leave the bed. He heard Rick's phone ring and the sheriff stepped out to answer it.

 

“When is your surgery?” Mrs. Grimes asked, sitting in the recliner.

 

“Don't know. Dr. Shepard said they'd schedule all my appointments when I get discharged from here. All we know is it's gonna be sometime in February.” The mechanic whispered. His lil asskicker was asleep on his shoulder and he didn't want to wake her.

 

“That far away?”

 

“Yeah... they ain't worried bout it growin too big. It took it years ta grow big 'nough ta affect me, two months ain't gonna cause much of a difference.” Daryl looked over as Rick walked back in, looking a bit aggravated. “What's'a matter?”

 

“The Biker Killer claimed his fifth victim. I gotta go, baby. I'm sorry.” Rick said, grabbing his jacket and badge.

 

“Nah, go on. Ya may be mah boyfriend, but yer still the Sheriff.”

 

Rick nodded and walked up to the bed to kiss the mechanic softly. He looked at his mother. “If he starts feeling sick, take the kids out of the room and call his nurse.” She nodded and he stroked Judy's hair and patted Carl on the shoulder before leaving. He didn't bother going home to change, just put his badge on his belt and booked it to the station.

 

 

The victim was a 30 year old male, short dirty blonde hair with a bit of blood in it, wearing dark torn jeans and a white tank top with oil and engine grease on it. He vaguely looked like Daryl in that picture Rick had seen on Tara's phone and it made Rick's chest constrict. The murder matched the Biker Killer's MO to a T. The victim had been strangled with piano wire after being beaten in a back alley behind a bar.

 

Tara stared down at the body, frowning just as much as Rick. “There is a bit of good news...” She whispered. He hated her choice of words. There was nothing good about the loss of a life, but he nodded for her to continue. “There's a camera above that door. CSI found skin and blood under the victim's nail and there's a boot print on his back. Our victim fought with the killer tooth and nail.”

 

Rick smirked. “Let's get to the station. We might have just caught this bastard.” He knelt to the victim. “Good job, man. I'm sorry we didn't catch him sooner.” He whispered and then stood and followed Tara back to the patrol car.

 

She drove them back to the station where they finished up their investigation and awaited results from the skin and blood under the victim's fingernails. It took a couple hours, but Rick got a call from CSI with the name of the victim and his killer. Jim Butcher. Rick's heart stopped. He was the new part-timer that Daryl had hired shortly after they'd met. They got his address and made their way to his apartment. When they got there, he was gone and Rick had the manager open the door. Stepping inside was like stepping into an obsessive neat freak. Everything had a place and everything was in its place.

 

All over the walls was pictures of Rick. Rick at work, Rick driving around on patrol. Rick out with his kids and Daryl. Rick investigating. Rick walking out of and into the hospital. Rick talking to the nurses at the station. Any pictures of Daryl were tore up, scratched up or burned judging by the ashes in the trash bin next to the desk.

 

“Shit, Rick. Do you know this guy?”

 

“He works in Daryl's shop. He's a part-timer Daryl hired shortly after I first met him. I've run into him a few times, asking for Daryl or just talked to him, waiting for Daryl to finish something up so we could go to lunch or just bring him coffee.” Rick swallowed thickly. “He always seemed to sweet. Daryl said he's been arrested for theft before, but he wanted to give the kid a chance to turn his life around.”

 

“Well, he's not here. Should we check the shop?” Tara asked while CSI took pictures of the apartment around them.

 

“Yeah. Let's hurry. The shop closes in an hour.”

 

They turned and left the apartment and she sped to the shop, sirens going. She shut them off before they arrived, not wanting to alarm the killer. As they pulled in, Glenn and Jim were finishing up a suburban oil change. Rick got out of the patrol car with Tara in tow and they walked over.

 

“Glenn, shut the music off!” Rick yelled over the music playing over head.

 

Glenn nodded and turned the music off. “Rick, what's going on?” He asked, smiling and waving to Tara., frowning when she shook her head, hands on her hips and mirroring Rick's serious expression. “Is... Is Daryl okay?”

 

“Daryl's fine. I'm not here about him. Jim Butcher, you're under arrest under suspicion of the murder of James Taylor, Hank Jackson, Mark Hamilton, Ethan Red and Alex Ryder.” Rick took his cuffs out, approaching the young boy standing next to Glenn. Glenn's eyes widened as Rick stated the boy's rights. Jim growled and dropped the tool and turned tail and ran. “TARA! GO AROUND BACK!” Rick yelled, putting his cuffs back and pulling out his gun and chasing the kid through the garage.

 

Tara pulled out her own gun and ran around the side of the building. They chased him past Rick's apartment complex and through an alley toward an abandoned building. It was dark and dank in the building with the bite of the wind and snow outside blowing in through broken windows. The killer ran up a set of stairs with Rick hot on his heels and yelling at him to stop. Tara followed them up, slipping on some ice on the staircase and losing her foot. She twisted her ankle and cried out in pain, Rick didn't stop, she would be alright. She grabbed the walkie on her shirt and called for back up, giving them their location and telling them the sheriff was in pursuit.

 

Rick followed Jim into a room with only two windows. It was dark from the clouds in the sky and the building had no working lights. “Stop, Jim Butcher! It's too late! You've got nowhere to go!”

 

“He doesn't deserve you.”

 

“That's not your choice.” Rick growled, grabbing a flashlight from his gun belt and turning it on so he could see the killer.

 

“He's not good enough for you.”

 

“And you are?”

 

“No one's good enough for you...” Jim trailed off and jumped out the window, letting himself fall to the ground.

 

Rick ran forward and looked out of the window. “Shit!” He growled an turned, running back out of the room and down the stairs. “He jumped!” He called to Tara who had pulled herself up and was limping outside to wait for backup.

 

Rick passed her and hurried around the building. By the time he rounded the corner, Jim Butcher was gone, leaving only his shape in the snow and footprints leading away from the building. Rick followed the foot steps, but they stopped in the alley behind the fence. There was an unconscious plumber laying in the muddy ground and his van was missing.

 

“... Shit!” The sheriff hurried back to Tara. “He's car jacked a plumber's van! The plumber is unconscious. Make sure you tell back up when they arrive! I think Butcher's going to the hospital, I gotta get there!”

 

“Why's he going to the hospital?”

 

“DARYL'S THERE!” He yelled and quickly got into the cruiser and turned the lights on, speeding away.

 

 

Daryl was resting peacefully in his bed, cuddling Judith to him. He'd just thrown up, but only a little bit. He's managing to keep most of his lunch down. Carl was laying in Rick's bed doing his homework and Mrs. Grimes was doing off in the recliner. Rick hasn't returned or called, so Daryl figured he was focusing on the investigation. He'd just ordered dinner, so it should be arriving soon. A knock on the door woke up from his light doze and he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Hi, Daryl.” Macy whispered as she entered. She smiled more, seeing Carl on the couch-bed and the little girl sleeping in her patient's arms. “Is this your family?”

 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah... this's Judy 'n that's Carl. The cute little ol' lady there is Rick's mom.”

 

She smiled. “That's so sweet. Where's Rick?”

 

“He had ta go be Sheriff fer a little while. Said he'd been back when 'e's done.” He turned his head back to nuzzle Judy's hair.

 

“Alright, well, I've got your next dose of medicine here. How's your pain and nausea?” She asked, scanning his bracelet.

 

“Mah head feels pretty good. 'm mostly jus tired. There's a dull ache, but I can ignore it easily.”

 

“And the nausea?”

 

“Threw up a lil' while ago, but it was only a little bit.”

 

“About one or two heaves you think?”

 

“Yeah. Managed ta keep everythang else down. I ordered dinner bout twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Okay, good.” She scanned the pill packets and then popped them into his hand and handed him his water, watching him swallow them down. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Nah, 'm good. Carl, ya thirsty?”

 

Carl looked up from his homework. “Yeah.”

 

Macy smiled. “I can bring you some apple juice. How's that?” At the boy's nod, she smiled and turned back to the computer. “Let me just get your blood pressure and check your temperature and I'll get that for you.” She reached for the cuff and looked over her shoulder when the door opened.

 

Daryl blinked when Jim walked in. “Jim, what're ya doin' 'ere? Yer supposed ta be cloin tanight, ain't ya?”

 

“I heard from Rick you were in here.” Jim smiled and shut the door. “It was slow, so Glenn let me go home, but I wanted to come see you first.”

 

Daryl started sitting up, but Jim suddenly pulled a gun out and pointed it at him. Macy screamed a bit and backed into the wall. Her scream woke Mrs. Grimes, who's eyes widened. Her chest tightened and her arm went numb. She began gasping for air and clutched at her shirt. Daryl's eyes widened.

 

“She's havin a heart attack! Macy, do somethin!”

 

Jim's gun trained on the nurse when she went to move. “No one moves!” The nurse whimpered and backed into the wall again. When the gun went back on Daryl, she subtly reached for the nurse call button on the wall and covered the speaker with her back so it wouldn't be so loud.

 

“Jim, please, she's Rick's mother! She'll die!”

 

Judy started crying from the yelling and tension in the room. Carl was frozen on the bed, watching the scene fearfully.

 

“It'll be your fault, Daryl. None of this would've happened if you'd stayed away from him. I wouldn't have taken my anger out on those five men if you'd have just gone back to Negan when he came to you.” Jim growled.

 

“The fuck ya talkin 'bout?!” Daryl yelled, sitting up a bit more, trying to soothe the screaming child.

 

“You don't deserve him! You're just a dirty redneck with anger problems and so scared of your daddy that you still see him even though he's been dead for twelve years!”

 

Daryl tensed. His vision began wavering. Behind him, Mrs. Grimes was dying, Carl was starting to whimper but trying to be strong, Judy was screaming in his arms and his nurse was crying to herself. “Okay... alright... yer right. Jus... put the gun down. I'll do anythang ya want, jus leave mah family outta it.” He slowly lowered Judith to the bed, making sure she was high enough and between the rails that she wasn't going to roll off. She latched onto one of his pillows, calming at the scent of the fabric.

 

Jim glared at him, shifting in his spot, gun shaking with his anger. “I want you dead! That's what I want.”

 

In the split second that it took for Jim's finger to go to the trigger, Daryl shot off the bed and grabbed his wrist, yanking it up. The gun went off, firing over Carl and hitting the window behind him, shattering the glass. Carl ducked down onto the floor, covering his head and neck. Macy screamed, ducking to the ground as well. Daryl wrestled the gun from Jim, crying in pain when Jim yanked the IV from his arm. Jim tried to stab Daryl in the neck with the needle, but Daryl kneed him in the stomach and then hit him in the head with the butt of the gun. Jim fell to the floor unconscious just as security ran in. Daryl panted. His vision wavered and he collapsed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had this brilliant idea that Merle Dixon would be the Biker Killer's fifth victim and the victim that breaks the case.. but... then I remembered... Merle's already dead. So I was like... fuck. So, I used an OC from one of my original stories. Alex Ryder is based loosely off of Daryl in which he wasn't abused by a parent, but by his brother. He's a bit more open to relationships than Daryl is, but he has that same gruff temper and insecurity that he doesn't deserve to be loved.


	10. Ch. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my sweet baby nephew is still in the NICU, but he's breathing on his own and finally taking his bottles. They're just waiting for the jaundice to go down before they let my sister and her husband take him home.

 

 

Rick took the elevators up to the sixth floor and stepped off, eyes widening at the amount of security on the floor and at the nurse's station. He went down the hall to Daryl's room and saw the door closed with yellow tape blocking it. Heart pounding, he looked around for Carl and his mother. He went back to the station and looked for Macy. When he didn't see her, he went to the nurse at the front computer.

 

“Daryl Dixon, where is he?”

 

She looked up at him. “I can't give out information about that patient-”

 

“I'm Sheriff Rick Grimes-”

 

“Sir, I'm sorry-”

 

“Dad!”

 

Rick turned and saw Carl running down a different hall to him. He met him halfway, kneeling and hugging him close, tearing up. “Carl, where's Daryl? Is he alright?”

 

“He's okay, Dad... but...” Carl teared up, gripping Rick's shirt tightly. “You have to come see him.” Carl took his father's hand and lead him down the hall and to a different room. He opened the door and walked in. Judy was curled to Daryl's chest again, but the man was unconscious, but he had one hand over her back protectively.

 

Rick shut the door, chest constricting at the sight of the oxygen mask back on his love's face. “Carl, what happened?”

 

Carl walked over to the bed and climbed up, minding Daryl's knees. “Some guy came into the other room with a gun and started screaming nonsense at Daryl. Daryl wrestled the gun from him, but it went off and shattered the window in the other room. Daryl knocked him out, but passed out afterward. They said the situation sent his blood pressure up and almost caused a stroke.” The little boy teared up and promptly started crying. “Dad... Grandma had a heart attack.”

 

Rick's chest constricted more and he teared up. “Where is she?” He walked up to the bed and knelt down. “Carl, where's your grandma?”

 

“S-She died, Dad. The-the guy wouldn't let the nurse take care of her.”

 

Rick sobbed and pulled Carl close, petting his hair and holding him tightly. He picked him up and walked over to the recliner in the corner, rocking the boy in his arms. “I'm sorry, Carl... I should've been here. I-I got here as fast as I could.” He was sobbing nonsense now. He looked across the room to his lover and the little girl cooing and kicking her legs on his chest. It didn't seem to be affecting him. She was tiny compared to his large torso. He closed his eyes, sobbing with his little boy.

 

They cried together until they both fell asleep in the chair. Rick woke a couple hours later to someone walking in. He reached for his gun, but saw it was just a nurse. Carl was on the couch, curled under a blanket and sleeping more. He was exhausted from the day's endeavors.

 

“You're not supposed to be in here.” The nurse whispered.

 

Rick glared at her. “He's my boyfriend and these are my children. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“Rick..?” Daryl's voice was weak.

 

Rick stood up and went over to him. “Daryl..” He took Daryl's hand and leaned over him. The nurse stood in the corner, watching.

 

“Rick.. yer mom...”

 

“I know, baby... Carl told me.”

 

“I-I'm sorry... I wanted ta save 'er... I tried...” The mechanic's blue eyes teared up and Rick's lips trembled.

 

“Baby, no... it's not your fault.” The sheriff sat carefully on the edge of the bed and leaned down, careful not to crush Judith.

 

“... No... some'a the things Jim said... Rick, he said he-”

 

“I know, baby. He's the Biker Killer... his fifth victim fought him and led us to him. He got away from me and came here. I'm sorry, Daryl... I should've been here. I should've tried harder to arrest him.”

 

Daryl shook his head weakly. “S'not on ya, Rick... ya did yer best.”

 

“We both did... Carl said you wrestled the gun out of his hand. You did good, love... you protected Judy and Carl.”

 

The mechanic smiled. “Ain't gonna let nothin happen ta them... ta mah family.”

 

Rick gently took the mask off, the nurse was about to say something, but then Rick leaned down and kissed Daryl deeply. He pulled back after a moment. “Daryl... I love you... with all my heart.”

 

Daryl smiled, letting Rick put the mask back on him. “Love ya too, Rick.”

 

The nurse in the corner cleared her throat. “I'll go get the doctor, let him know you're awake.” She said and left the room. Rick and Daryl ignored her, staring into each others eyes.

 

Daryl was released from the hospital the next day. Rick installed thick, dark curtains into their, yes their, bedroom in case Daryl got an intense migraine and needed an escape. They held the funeral for Mrs. Grimes the next day. Rick's father was incredibly heartbroken. She'd been his one and only, the love of his life, and he hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. When he heard what Daryl had done to protect the kids and his wife from the gunman, he'd shaken Daryl's hand and apologized. He'd been quick to judge. Mrs. Grimes had given him quite the earful when they'd gotten home after picking up Carl and Judy. In light of her death, he wanted to get to know Daryl as the mechanic and Rick's love, not as Will Dixon's son.

 

The mechanic had a blinding headache through most of the funeral, but he ignored it as best he could. He was going to be there for his family. He cuddled Judith to his chest. She didn't really understand what was happening, she was too young. She played with the buttons on Daryl's suit jacket while letting out soft coos and babbling to herself. Rick sat next to him in the front pew, hugging Carl close and holding Daryl's hand tightly. The kid was crying almost non stop, leaning into Rick's side. Mr. Grimes sat on Daryl's other side, crying silently and staring at the closed casket mournfully. Daryl himself was tearing up. He hadn't gotten to know her well, but she'd been kind to him the few times they'd spoken.

 

After the funeral, they went home and Daryl laid Judy down for her nap. Rick and his father sat at the table drinking coffee and recounting memories of the fire cracker known as Felicia Grimes. He peeked into Carl's room, the boy had shed his suit, leaving it on the floor and crawled back into bed. Daryl smiled a bit and entered, picking the pants, shirt and jacket up. He hung the jacket back up, but put the dirtied shirt and pants in the basket in the corner. He sat on the edge of Carl's bed and stroked his hair.

 

“Want some cocoa?”

 

“No...”

 

“How about some pancakes?”

 

“Leave me alone, Daryl! I want my Mom not you!” The boy cried, shoving his head under his pillow.

 

Daryl's heart leaped into his throat and his chest constricted. He stood slowly and left the room, leaving the grieving child alone. He went back into Judy's nursery and sat down in the rocking chair, watching her sleep through the bars of her crib. It's not that he wanted to replace Lori Grimes in Carl's heart. No one could replace a dead mother. He just wanted to be the child's support, a shoulder to cry on, to help him with his homework, play games with him, teach him how to fix a car and how to cook so when he moved out on his own he wouldn't be so lost on what to do. He forced away the sadness and pain. Carl was grieving the loss of his Grandmother, the woman who'd made him cookies and read comics with him.

 

The door creaked open and Rick peeked in, looking tired and a bit tearful. “Daryl..? What're you doing in here?”

 

“Nothin.... jus... wanted ta watch her.” Even though he couldn't remember why he was in there, he remembered what he felt. The fear, the pain, needing Rick so badly he couldn't breathe. He spent much more time watching over the little girl now, often holding her while she slept. Even though she wasn't his, he still felt very attached. She was precious and held a place in his heart. “Where's yer dad?”

 

“He left... he wanted to go home and... maybe think of what to do with the house. It's too big for him to stay in alone... too many memories.” Rick stepped in and closed the door. “Are you alright?”

 

He wasn't going to tell him what Carl said. There was no need to. So, he nodded, rubbing his fingers over his lips to hide the trembling. “Jus... a bit of a headache.”

 

“Why don't you go lay down? You can take the other monitor with you so you can hear her.” The sheriff whispered, stepping closer. “Judy'll be alright.”

 

After a moment, Daryl nodded and stood. He took the baby monitor from Rick, pecked him on the lips and left the room. He looked at Carl's closed door and then went into the room he shared with Rick. He closed the door and turned the monitor on a bit louder so could hear the soft lullaby from Judy's mobile and Judy's breathing. He set it on the table next to his side of the bed and laid down.

 

Rick left Judy's nursery, leaving the door open a bit so he could hear her if she started crying. He walked into the kitchen to heat up a casserole one of his mother's friends had given them. When it was close to done, he went into Carl's room and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

 

“Carl... think you can eat?”

 

The boy shook his head under the pillow. “Don't wanna...”

 

“Well, you need to. Neither of us have ate since last night and you barely touched it.” Rick whispered, gently taking the pillow from him. “Come on... clean up and come eat.” He gently petted Carl's hair before getting up and leaving the room.

 

Carl soon joined him at the table, dressed in jeans and a shirt. When he saw Daryl wasn't with his father, he wanted to cry more. He sat down and stared at the disgusting casserole on the plate. “... Where's Daryl?”

 

“Laying down. He wasn't feeling good.”

 

The boy nodded and picked up his fork. He took a couple bites, then just pushed the food around the plate. “Dad... I said something mean to Daryl.”

 

Rick looked up from his own barely touched food. “What'd you say?”

 

“He was trying to comfort me... and I said wanted Mom, not him. I think it really hurt his feelings.” Carl looked up from his plate slowly, a bit scared of the look his father would be giving him.

 

Rick looked a bit hurt. “Carl...”

 

“I-I didn't mean it, Dad.” He began crying again, dropping his fork onto his plate. “I just miss Grandma and... when Daryl came in, offering me cocoa and pancakes... all I could think about was how Mom came in after you were shot and we all thought you would die. She wanted me to eat, but I couldn't stomach anything!” Rick got up and rounded the table to kneel next to his chair. “I-I'm sorry, Dad! I don't want Daryl to leave! I love Daryl!”

 

“Ssh, son. It's alright.” Rick gently picked Carl up, holding him in his arms. “Daryl's not going anywhere, and he's not mad at you, but your words did hurt him. You should apologize later. Daryl loves you and Judy, but he's not trying to replace your mom. He just wants to take care of you.”

 

“I-I know... and I will.”

 

“Okay... finish eating and I'll go see if he wants to see you.” He gently set his son back down and then went back to his chair.

 

Carl didn't really want to eat the disgusting casserole. He wanted to eat something Daryl made, but he was hungry and Daryl wasn't feeling good, so he picked the fork back up and ate slowly. When they finished eating, he sat on the couch while Rick went into their room to see how Daryl was feeling. The sheriff laid down slowly, reaching to pet Daryl's hair.

 

“Carl told me what he said to you.”

 

“Don't be mad at 'im, Rick... he's jus grievin.”

 

“I'm not, Daryl... he's upset over it, though. He thinks you're going to leave because you think he doesn't want you.” Rick whispered, leaning over the mechanic.

 

“Ain't goin anywhere. Ya'll'd starve without me.” Daryl smiled a bit.

 

Rick grinned. “Hey... we'd survive on those nasty casseroles for about a week.”

 

“Tch... give ya four days.”

 

The sheriff chuckled, leaning down to kiss Daryl softly. “He wants to apologize. Are you up to seeing him?”

 

“Yeah... s'lonely in 'ere by mahself.”

 

Rick nodded and got up. He went to the door and opened it, looking down the hall at the nervous boy on the couch. “Carl, come here.” The boy immediately jumped up and hurried into the room and up to the bed.

 

“'ey, kid...”

 

“Daryl, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!” Carl started crying immediately and hesitated at the edge of the bed, unsure if Daryl wanted him any closer.

 

“Shh, c'mere...” Daryl whispered, holding an arm out to the kid. He smiled when Carl immediately crawled closer, cuddling into his chest. “I know ya didn't mean it. We all say thangs we don't mean when we're sad or angry.” He kissed Carl's head and rubbed his back. “I can't replace yer mom, Carl, 'n I don't want ta. I do wanna be part'a this family, though. Ya'll mean the world ta me. You, Judy 'n yer dad. I'm 'ere ta stay, long as ya'll want me ta, 'kay?” Carl nodded, crying into his chest. Daryl held him long after the kid fell asleep and Rick joined them on the bed, petting his son's hair.

 

 

The weeks passed without much event. Carl returned to school a week after the funeral and Rick returned to work. Daryl returned to work as well, but only part-time. Being around power tools and music often triggered migraines. He took Glenn aside and explained the situation and Glenn was happy to take care of the shop. He could've let Beth off early anytime he was home, but he needed her to help take care of Judy, so he had her stay most days until Rick got home. His court date was moved up to a snowy Thursday morning and was approved for the restraining order against Negan. If the man came within two hundred feet of his shop or his person, the man would be arrested and taken to jail.

 

The week before Christmas, Rick asked him on a date. Daryl worried that a blinding migraine would cause him to cancel their date, but when Saturday evening rolled around, he was feeling very good. He wasn't nauseous, his head didn't hurt and he had plenty of energy. They went to dinner at the same steakhouse as their first date. It was nice and quiet inside, not a lot of people wanted to be out that cold night, but Rick and Daryl didn't care. With everything going on, they hadn't had a chance to spend much time alone together. This was only their second real date and they were going to enjoy it. After dinner, they went to Daryl's studio while Beth watched over Carl and Judy at the apartment.

 

They drank wine and fed each other fruit and cheese, kissing softly and ignoring the movies on the TV. When the second movie was over, Daryl stood to go refill their wine glasses at the island. Rick stood from the couch as well and went over to Daryl's radio in the corner. He looked through the CDs before choosing one and putting it in.

 

“What're ya doin?” Daryl asked, looking over his shoulder and smirking in playful suspicion.

 

Rick smirked back. “You'll see. Put the glasses down.” He skipped a few tracks and turned the sound up a bit. He heard the clink of the wine glasses on the island's marble counter top.

 

“Ya sly dog...” Daryl whispered, meeting Rick in the middle of the floor, hearing the song filter through the speakers. “Tryin ta seduce me wit Def Leppared?” He lifted his arms around Rick's shoulders, stepping closer when those large hands cupped his hips.

 

“Is it workin?” The sheriff whispered back, leaning down to kiss him.

 

Daryl moaned, kissing back and swaying slowly with the cop. One hand carded through thick curls, gripping gently. Rick's hands slid up and down his back before resting on his hips again, pulling him closer. They danced slowly, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressing together. The air in the room was thick with their love and passion for one another. They danced their way toward the bed, kissing almost frantically. Daryl had Rick's shirt unbuttoned, sliding his hands over the sheriff's warm skin and his own shirt was untucked from inside his jeans. Just as Rick's hands started sliding up his back, a knock sounded at the door, forcing them to pull away from the kiss and looked toward it.

 

“I got it, darlin.” Rick said and pulled away. He walked across the floor and unlocked the door before opening it while Daryl walked back to their drinks. He immediately recognized the man on the other side of the threshold from the picture he'd seen on Tara's phone. He masked his expression quickly. “Can I help you?”

 

The man looked a bit confused, glancing around as if making sure he had the right place, even though he knew he did. “Does... Daryl Dixon still live here?” When he looked back at Rick, his eyes couldn't help trailing over the man's exposed chest, smirking a bit and licking his lips.

 

“Yes. May I ask who you are?” Rick frowned and reached up to button his shirt.

 

“Paul... Rovia. I-Is he here?”

 

Rick contemplated calling the mechanic over. Daryl really didn't need this stress. “Rick, who is it?” The decision was made for him when Daryl walked over, holding the wine glasses.

 

Paul's eyes went to Daryl, smiling. The smile faltered when he caught sight of the wine glasses. His ears took in the soft music filling the studio's air and how the two men were dressed. “... Daryl...”

 

Daryl dropped the wine glasses and they hit the hardwood floor with crashes. Wine spilled at his feet, spreading quickly around. “Paul...”

 

Rick looked down at the wet mess before walking to the kitchen to grab a towel and the broom and dust pan. He heard Daryl swear, stepping away from the glass. Paul was silent, watching the scene with inquisitive eyes.

 

“Dammit, those were mah favorite...”

 

“I got it, darlin.” Rick walked back over, laying a hand on Daryl's back. “Just keep back, you're not wearing shoes.” He glanced up at Paul, laying the towel over the spreading wine.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” Paul whispered.

 

“Don't worry bout it, I'll jus have Rick buy me more fer Christmas.” Daryl said.

 

Rick smirked up at him, carefully wiping up the mess with the towel. “Oh really? What make you think I haven't bought you something already?”

 

“Shit, Rick, we do everythang tagether. When would ya have had a chance?” The mechanic crossed his arms, smirking and watching Rick take the towel to the washer. He grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the glass.

 

“It's called the internet, Daryl. Carl's quite helpful when it comes to it.” Rick walked back over. “I could've gotten that, darlin.”

 

“S'fine, I got it. 'm sick not an invalid.”

 

Paul's eyes widened with worry and confusion. “You're sick?”

 

Daryl looked up. He'd forgotten Paul was there. “... Yeah.”

 

“Well, what's going on? Maybe I can help?” The man went to step into the studio now that the mess was cleaned up.

 

“I got it.” Rick said suddenly, causing Paul to stop before he could completely enter. “I can take care of him fine.” Daryl emptied the dustpan into his trashcan, listening to the tension in Rick's voice.

 

“... I don't think you told me you're name.” The artist said, arms crossing over his chest.

 

“Sheriff Rick Grimes. I'm Daryl's-”

 

“Lover.” Daryl walked back over after putting the broom and dustpan back in his utility closet.

 

Paul looked between the two of them, throat tight. He swallowed thickly. “How long?”

 

“Few months now.” The mechanic whispered. “What're ya doin' 'ere, Paul?”

 

“... I'm here visiting for Christmas. Tara's been begging me to come home and see her. I just... wanted to come see how you were doing. We didn't exactly leave on good terms.”

 

“Nah... we didn't.”

 

Rick decided to leave them to talk. So he went over to the wine bottle and put the cork in it and put it back in the freezer. He kept an ear out for their conversation, however, making sure this artist wouldn't try to steal his mechanic from his family.

 

“How are you, Daryl? You look good.”

 

“Good... real good. Rick's been amazin.”

 

The artist nodded, messing with the gloves on his hands. Daryl recognized it as a nervous tick the man had. He'd do that even if he wasn't wearing gloves. “Maggie said you've been seeing a therapist.”

 

“Yeah... three years now. Dr. Rayne, she's been real helpful... 've learned a lot 'bout mahself in three years than I had in twenty six.” Daryl held onto the door, studying Paul's face. The man had looked shocked that he was dating Rick. “... How was France?”

 

Paul smiled a bit. “Good... I've been going to an art school there, I actually graduated this semester. I plan to move back here and open a shop on Main Street.”

 

Rick's heart ached at that, gripping the counter's edge. What if Daryl wanted to get back with Paul now that he'd bettered himself? Rick didn't think he could handle another heart break. He glanced over at them.

 

Daryl nodded, gripping the door a bit. “Any boyfriends?”

 

“... Yes, actually. He'll be moving back with me. His name is Xavier and he's... you won't believe this, but... he's a master of a dojo in France. We've had a lot of fun sparring and teaching each other. We're... getting married in the spring.” The artist blushed, taking off his left glove and showing Daryl the silver band.

 

Daryl leaned a bit to look at it. He could see the design on the metal, the elvish writing from Lord of the Rings. He snorted. “Ya damn nerd.”

 

Paul chuckled, replacing his glove. “Xavier is into literature, too. Maybe not as much as me-”

 

“Paul, no one can be as big a nerd as ya when it comes ta books.”

 

“Maybe not. Xavier is far more into bikes and building things than he is books.” He smiled warmly at the thought of his lover in France. “... What about you and Rick? Any plans for marriage?”

 

Daryl blushed and glanced over his shoulder at the cop in his kitchen. “Dunno... think right now we jus' wanna get the surgery done 'n over wit. Maybe go from there.” He leaned closer to Paul, speaking lower. “'m waitin, though.”

 

Paul smiled and nodded his understanding. He'd waited a whole year for Xavier to propose. “Well... I'm gonna go. It's getting rather late and Tara's expecting me back at her place. Sorry for interrupting your date.” Before backing away, he whispered to Daryl. “Nice catch.” Daryl blushed and chuckled. The artist smirked and stepped back out of the doorway. “It was nice meeting you, Rick.”

 

Rick walked back over, hand going to the small of Daryl's back protectively and possessively. “You as well.” He watched Paul walk back down the steps and then Daryl was shutting the door. He couldn't stop form making a face when Daryl turned back to him.

 

“Rick, don't make that face. I ain't goin nowhere.” The mechanic whispered, arms going around Rick's waist. “'ve moved on from 'im... 'n he's moved on, too. What we had is long gone.” He kissed on Rick's neck, hands unbuttoning the man's shirt again. “I love ya, Rick.” Was whispered into his ear as hands slid along his sides and chest.

 

Rick's heart swelled. He slid his hands up Daryl's back and leaned down to kiss him deeply. They moved slowly to the bed, kissing warm and gentle, hands exploring skin as clothes were deserted. Daryl was sweet under him, moaning into his ear and gripping him close. Their sweaty bodies slid close together, creating wonderful friction that pushed them closer and closer to the edge. Rick briefly worried that Daryl's blood pressure would climb too high and he watched the mechanic closely, checking for signs of a seizure. Daryl was fine, though. He was hard as a rock and rocking up into him, moaning and puling him closer. When they finished, he held the mechanic close, keeping him in bed until he'd relaxed and they were ready to head home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying writing this chapter. I couldn't just let Paul be broken-hearted over Daryl being with Rick, so I created a character for him. I intend to use Xavier in another story as well.


	11. Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit late. I've been a little sick the last couple days and work has been hellacious, so none of my projects have really been getting worked on. I have the next few days off, so hopefully I can get caught up! Please enjoy! I love reading your reviews, so please comment and let me know how it is!

 

 

The alarm clock beeped shrilly at 5 in the morning. Rick groaned and slowly rolled over, unwinding his arm from around Daryl's waist and slapping the alarm off. Daryl sighed softly, stretching a bit. Rick sat up, rubbing his chin and thinking he really should trim his beard. Daryl's hands touched his bare back and he smiled.

 

“... Ready for this?”

 

Daryl was silent a moment. “It's an eight hour surgery, so... I guess.” He sat up as well and climbed out of bed. “Did we pack everythang last night?”

 

“Yeah, but double check just to be sure.” Rick climbed out of bed as well, turning the light on. He heard Daryl hiss and looked at him. “Sorry, baby.”

 

The mechanic shook his head. “Don't worry 'bout it... in a few days, these damn migraines won't be a problem.”

 

They showered and dressed. Daryl checked his duffle bag while Rick let Beth into the apartment. He thanked her for watching Carl and Judy while Daryl was in surgery. They said good bye to the kids before Rick drove them to the hospital. Daryl checked in and they were taken to a room where Daryl changed into a hospital gown. A nurse came in and put an IV into his arm and then saved a tiny section of hair in the back of his head. They surgical team came and got home around 8 AM. Rick followed them to the doors and kissed Daryl, whispering that he'd see him in eight hours. As soon as the door shut, he went to the cafeteria to try to eat some breakfast and then sit in the waiting room for eight agonizing hours.

 

He played on his phone for a bit, but then it started dying. So he plugged it into the wall and left it alone, abandoning it for a magazine about hunting instead. He finished the magazine within thirty minutes and turned his attention to the news on the TV. It didn't hold his attention very long, so he stood and paced around the waiting room, looking at all the pictures and medical posters. After about three hours, someone walked in.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Hey, Rickie.”

 

Rick walked over to his father. “What're you doing here?”

 

“Wanted to come sit with you for a bit... and talk to you about something.”

 

“Well... alright.” Rick walked back over to his chair and his father sat next to him seconds later. “What's going on?”

 

“Well... I've decided to check myself into a nursing home.”

 

Rick's eyes widened. “What?”

 

“Rickie, I had a check up with my doctor last week. He says I have pancreatic cancer. The did a biopsy and there's nothing they can do. It's all down hill from here.” Mr. Grimes reached for his son's hand. “I want you and Daryl to have the house. I have all the paperwork here with me. All you have to do is sign it and the house is your's. I'm going to keep my truck until I can't drive it anymore. When I get that far, I want you to keep it and give it to Carl as his first car. Daryl can keep it in good shape until then.”

 

Rick took a deep breath, gripping his father's hand. “Dad... this is a lot of information all at once.”

 

“I know, son; and, I know I'm not doing it at a good time, but it is the best time. You're off from work and the kids aren't here. I know Daryl's in surgery, but he's strong. He'll come out of it fine. He'll be there for you.”

 

The sheriff swallowed thickly. “... Alright. It's your decision, Dad. Let me see the papers.”

 

His father released his hand and reached into the manila folder he'd been carrying and reached inside. His shaking hands grabbed hold of the papers and pulled them out. Rick took them and began reading over them. Everything in the house would be turned over to Rick's name aside from the few things that Mr. Grimes would be taking with him to the nursing home.

 

“... When do you go into the nursing home?” Rick whispered.

 

“The first of next month.”

 

“Well, my lease on the apartment isn't up until November, so the house will be empty for nine months.”

 

“That'll give you and Daryl plenty of time to renovate it or make any decisions.” The older Grimes leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath.

 

“I'm gonna talk to Daryl first about it. I'll let you know in a few days.”

 

The older man nodded. They sat in silence for a couple hours before Mr. Grimes left to go tend to business. Rick was left on his own, staring at the folder on the table in front of him. After nine hours, Dr. Shepard walked in, freshly showered and smiling.

 

“Rick Grimes?” He asked.

 

Rick looked up and then immediately stood when he saw Daryl's surgeon. They shook hands. “How is he?”

 

“He's very well. We extracted the tumor successfully. There was a moment where he started bleeding out, but we got it under control and gave him some blood to compensate for what he lost. They're moving him to a room upstairs, room 615.”

 

Rick exhaled the breath he'd been holding in since Daryl went back. “Thank you, Dr. Shepard. Thank you so much.”

 

The doctor nodded with a warm smile. “Keep in mind some symptoms may linger for a week or two, but after that he'll be able to rock out in his garage as much as he wants.”

 

Rick chuckled. “I'll let him know you said that.”

 

The doctor left and Rick grabbed up his phone, the phone's charger, his jacket and the manila folder and made his way upstairs. He peeked into room 615 and saw nurses surrounding the bed. He waited by the door, watching the nurses get the bed settled and plugged into the wall. Daryl had a bandaged wrapped around his head and an oxygen mask on. Once three of four nurses left, Rick stepped in after knocking. The nurse looked over from the computer.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I'm Rick Grimes. I'm... his boyfriend.”

 

She smiled. “Come on in. Dr. Shepard told me you'd be coming.”

 

Rick nodded and stepped in, setting his things on the counter and walking to the other side of the bed. “How is he?”

 

“Good. He's still under anesthesia so it might be a while before he wakes. He'll be very out of it, so expect some silliness.” She smiled.

 

Rick nodded, taking Daryl's hand. He wanted to card his fingers through his love's hair, but he didn't want to disturb the bandage. It took an hour before Daryl started coming around. His hand tightened in Rick's and his head shifted. His eyes blinked open, looking around blearily.

 

“Rick...?”

 

Rick stood from the recliner and leaned over the other man. “Hey, darlin... how d'you feel?”

 

“Wha happen?”

 

“You had surgery, remember? They removed a brain tumor from your parietal.” Rick whispered, rubbing Daryl's hand in his.

 

The mechanic nodded a bit, closing his eyes. He seemed to drift off for a moment and Rick was going to sit back down, but then he smiled and looked up at Rick.

 

“Yer purdy...”

 

Rick smiled. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah... we should get hitched.”

 

The sheriff chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed carefully. “Married?”

 

“Yeah... we'll 'ave a big weddin... Carl'll carry the rings 'n Judy can throw the rose petals... Michonne'll be mah maid of honor 'n Glenn can he yer best man. We'll get married behind mah cabin.”

 

“Who's gonna wear white?” Rick asked.

 

“Yer gon' wear white... cause yer so purdy.”

 

Rick knew Daryl was still high off the anesthesia. The man was slurring his words and drifting in and out of consciousness. It was a beautiful thought, though. Maybe in a year or two, they'd talk about it. Daryl fell back asleep, hand holding Rick's tightly. Rick sat with him, staring down at the mechanic and imagining him in a black suit with sapphire tie and cummerbund. His hair would be tied back neatly, beard trimmed handsomely and standing under an arbor of morning glories and tulips. Rick would indeed wear a white suit with the sapphire tie and cummerbund to match. It would be a glorious wedding behind Daryl's cabin in the forest.

 

Daryl woke again a couple hours later. His head was heavy and itchy. He reached up to scratch at it, but a hand stopped him. He groaned and opened his eyes, meeting Rick's beautiful blues. “Rick?”

 

“Hey, darlin... how do you feel?”

 

“The surgery...?”

 

“A success. They removed all of the tumor. You scared them by starting to bleed out, but they got it under control and replaced what you lost. Dr. Shepard said you'd have some lasting symptoms for a couple weeks, but afterwards you should be able to return to work full time. His exact words were 'rock out in the garage as much as you want.'” Rick chuckled.

 

Daryl snorted, shifting his legs a bit. “These bandages'r gonna drive me nuts.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted them and a nurse walked in. “Are we awake?”

 

“Yeah.” Daryl murmured, looking at her sleepily.

 

“Good, cause I have some medicine for you.” She smiled and went up to the computer. “My name is Rita, by the way. I'll be your nurse for the night.” She logged into the computer and grab the scanner. “Can I see your band?” Rick held up Daryl's hand, letting her scan the name tag around his wrist. “How do you feel?”

 

“Head's startin ta hurt.”

 

“I kinda figured it would with the anesthesia wearing off. I've got some pain medicine for you here.” She scanned the pills and then popped them into his hand. “Here's some water.” She reached for the cup she'd brought in with her.

 

Rick took the cup and gently moved the oxygen mask. He helped Daryl sit up enough to swallow the pills with some water. He went to put the oxygen mask back on, but the nurse said he didn't need it anymore, so he removed it from Daryl completely and rest it on the bedside table.

 

“Any idea when he can eat?” Rick asked.

 

“He can eat now if he wants. You can run down to the cafeteria to get him something. They're not taking orders over the phone anymore.” Rita explained, typing something into the computer. “He's on a regular diet, so he can have whatever.”

 

Rick grinned down at Daryl. “Bet I know what you want.”

 

The mechanic chuckled. “Ya know me so well.”

 

“I'll be right back, darlin. I'm gonna let her do whatever else she needs to do and go get you somethin.” Rick kissed Daryl softly, warmly. “I love you.”

 

Daryl smiled, inhaling the sheriff's scent. “Love ya, too.” He whispered.

 

Rick stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him so she could help him get up and to the bathroom. He called the apartment and Carl answered. “Hey, Carl.”

 

“Dad! How's Daryl?”

 

“He's great, son. He just woke up from the surgery. They removed the entire tumor and are getting him up and walking around now. I'm heading down to get him something to eat. He should be up for some company tomorrow.” Rick got onto the elevator, smiling at the sweet old lady in the corner. “I'll bring you and Judy up here after school to see him.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

“Did you do your homework?”

 

“Working on it now!”

 

The sheriff nodded. “Alright. I'll let you go so you can finish. I'll be home around nine. I'm just going to make sure he eats something before I leave here.”

 

“Okay, Dad! Give him all mine and Judy's love.”

 

“Will do, son.” He hung up the phone and stepped off once the elevator stopped on the second floor. He ordered Daryl a bacon cheeseburger with jalapenos and ketchup.

 

While the grilled the burger, he grabbed a bag of chips and a slice of chocolate cake. If there was one thing Daryl would never say no to, it was anything chocolate. Rick smiled down at the cake. He paid for the meal and then took it up to Daryl. The mechanic ate the burger, moaning with happiness and Rick chuckled at his lover. They talked while Daryl ate. Rick told him he would bring the kids by tomorrow. With no one to watch them over night, Rick had to go home. He kissed Daryl goodbye and then went home. The next day, Carl and Judy visited for a couple hours before Beth came to pick them up and watch them for a few hours. When they left, Rick shut the door and walked over to the manila folder.

 

“Daryl... there's somethin I wanna talk to you about.”

 

Daryl looked up from his phone at the serious tone. “What's goin on?”

 

Rick picked up the folder and walked back to the recliner. He opened the folder and pulled the papers out. Daryl took them from his hand and read them over.

 

“What is this, Rick?”

 

“My dad is checking himself into a nursing home. He has pancreatic cancer. They said it's too late to do anything. It's already spreading to his kidneys, stomach, lungs and prostate.”

 

Daryl looked up at him. “Shit, Rick... 'm sorry, man.”

 

Rick smiled a bit. “I'm... I'm not okay with it, but... he's been really depressed since Mom died. I think he's ready to join her.” Daryl nodded in understanding. “Anyways, he's giving me the house and, after he dies, his truck will go to Carl. He says he wants you to keep up with it, make sure it runs good before Carl starts driving it.”

 

“Sure, I can do that.”

 

Rick took the papers back. “It'll be nine months before the lease on my apartment goes up. So... I was thinking... when you get out of here, we can go take a look at the house, see if it's somewhere you'd want to... live... with me.”

 

The mechanic's eyes widened. “Ya... want me ta move in with ya?”

 

“Well, you already do practically live with me, Daryl. I mean, yeah, it was out of necessity, but... I want it to be official. I'm in this for the long run, Daryl. I want us to get married in a few years, get a couple dogs, maybe... adopt a child of our own.” Rick whispered, reaching to hold the mechanic's hand.

 

“Yer serious?”

 

“Yes, Daryl. I'm very serious.” At Daryl's hesitance, Rick held his hand tighter. “Don't make a decision right now. Like I said, we'll go take a look at the house and if you decide to move in with me, we can make some renovations, make it our own.”

 

Daryl nodded. He was silent for a moment. “... Marriage?” He blushed and whispered.

 

Rick chuckled. “Yes, Daryl... marriage.”

 

“Did I... say somethin... bout marriage?”

 

The sheriff blushed a bit himself. “You... proposed while still under the influence of the anesthesia.”

 

“... Oh...” He played with his phone, not really paying attention to the screen. “Sorry...”

 

“For what, darlin?”

 

“Y'know... proposin...”

 

“Daryl... you don't have to be sorry. If you were serious and not under the influence of drugs, I would've said yes.”

 

“R-Really?”

 

Rick stood up and leaned over the mechanic, hands on either side of the man's head, minding the bandage and IV. “Daryl... why're you suddenly so insecure? You know I love you with all my heart. After all we've been through together, you losing your brother, finding out about your tumor, me losing my mom and soon my dad, I have no intention of leaving you by choice. What's going on in that pretty head of your's?”

 

Daryl licked his lips, staring into Rick's beautiful blue eyes. He parted his lips to speak, then lowered his eyes to gather his thoughts. He reached up to rub his cheek, feeling the stubble growing there. “Rick... last time I wanted ta get married... I lost the man I loved. I had this... big ol' plan fer us I's gonna tell 'im 'bout if he said yes. We was gonna get married, by a house tagether wit a big backyard fer the dogs, adopt a couple kids 'n live out our lives tagether.”

 

“Daryl... that isn't going to happen this time. You're not pushing me away, if anything, you're doing everything you can to keep me close. If you ever did try to push me away, I would pull you back to me. I ain't going to lose you, Daryl, not if I can help it. Paul lost his chance with you. He gave up on you. I'm not going to. Do you want to marry me someday?” Rick asked, leaning closer.

 

“... Yeah.” The mechanic rasped.

 

“Then... when the time is right, one of us will propose. We'll have a big wedding behind your cabin. I'll wear white, you'll wear black, Carl will be the ring bearer and Judy will throw the flowers. Michonne will be your maid of honor and Glenn will be my best man.” Rick whispered, kissing Daryl softly.

 

Daryl smiled shyly, leaning into the kiss. “'kay... wait... why maid-of-honor?”

 

Rick smirked. “Your words, not mine.”

 

The mechanic chuckled, resting his forehead against Rick's. “Love ya, Rick.”

 

The sheriff held his mechanic close, smiling warmly. “I love you, Daryl.”

 

Rick left the hospital a couple hours later. Beth had fed Carl and Judy and put them to bed. She left as soon as Rick got home. The sheriff sighed wearily, eating the left overs from what Beth made. He showered and collapsed into bed. He was ready for Daryl to be home already, but they said it might be another day or two. He closed his eyes and fell right to sleep. Daryl went home the next day. The nurse showed Rick how to care for the stitches in the back of Daryl's head. When they got home, Daryl immediately took Judy in his arms and held her for several hours. His symptoms did linger for about a week, but faded not long after.

 

He returned to the garage the next week after the stitches were removed. His was so happy to be back on his feet and working on cars surrounded by his friends and family. The power tools and loud music didn't cause him any migraines. Rick came and picked him up for lunch everyday around the same time. They always went to Sasha and Tyreese's cafe and sat in the same booth. Rick would take him back to the garage after lunch and return to the station or his patrol until 6 every night.

 

One Saturday afternoon, Carl was at a friend's and Glenn and Maggie took Judy for the day as practice for their own baby. Daryl was sitting in Rick's truck, looking out the window as they drove back home from lunch. However, instead of turning left, Rick turned right. The mechanic blinked and looked at his lover.

 

“Rick, where we goin?”

 

Rick smiled. “You'll see, darlin.” They drove for another ten minutes before pulling up in front of a pale blue, two story house with white shutters and a beautiful green lawn. Rick put the truck in park and got out. “C'mon. Want you to see the house I grew up in.”

 

Daryl slowly got out as well, looking up at the house. “Ya grew up 'ere?”

 

“Yeah. Lived here until I was 18 and got into the police academy. Lori 'n I had an apartment on the other side of town until I got transferred to King County.” He took Daryl's hand and they walked up the sidewalk to the door. Rick pulled out a key and opened the door. They stepped inside and Daryl looked around.

 

It was a fairly old house. The wooden floors needed refurbished and the walls needed a fresh coat of a paint. As they walked through, Daryl could see all the renovations they could do to it and make it their own. Rick watched Daryl looking around, smiling. He could see the gears turning in the mechanic's head. They went upstairs to the four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

 

“S'gonna be an expensive renovation if we do this, Rick.” Daryl said as they headed back down the stairs.

 

“I still have some money left over from selling the house I'd bought with Lori. We can do it a little at a time. We've got eight months before the lease is up on the apartment.” Rick stopped by the front door, turning to the mechanic and hugging him close. “We'd have to start by taking everything out of the house and taking out a few walls. Then we can redo the floors and paint the walls, put in some new electrical and water lines. I know you're going to want a nice big kitchen and garage. I personally would like a man cave.”

 

Daryl snorted. “'course ya would.”

 

Rick smiled. “Just imagine it, darlin. We can have all our friends over, watch football or play some games, have family nights in there.” He said, petting Daryl's hair.

 

The mechanic smiled, running his hands up and down Rick's back. “... Ya really wanna do this?”

 

“I do. I want to do this with you.”

 

Daryl licked his lips, once again looking around. “... A'ight... let's do it.”

 

Rick grinned. “Really? You'll move in here with me and the kids?”

 

“Yeah... yeah I will.”

 

“YES!” Rick yelled, picking the mechanic up in his arms and spinning him around. It hurt his back a little bit, but he'd never admit it. He set Daryl back down and kissed him deeply, murmuring 'I love yous' and 'thank yous' between kissed. The mechanic just chuckled, kissing back and whispering 'I love you too.' “We'll get started right away. Think all our friends will help?”

 

“Ya know they will.”

 

“Alright. How about next weekend? That'll give them all a heads up. You and I can get started tonight. There's some bins and boxes upstairs in the attic I think.” Rick kissed his cheek, hugging him close again.

 

“Sounds good ta me. Go get started. I'mma search for a storage unit in town big enough fer everythang.” Daryl whispered, pulling his phone out.

 

Rick headed upstairs and Daryl watched him go, heart racing and stomach fluttering with happiness. He took another look around, walking into the den and seeing a Christmas tree in the corner, everyone sitting around it, a baby in his lap while Carl and Judy sat on the floor opening presents. In the dining room, he saw all their friends sitting down for a Thanksgiving dinner. In the kitchen, he saw himself and Paul cooking for a double date, their husbands sitting in the man cave watching a game or setting up for game night. He gazed out into the backyard and saw two bull dogs chasing each other around, one with a bone in his mouth.

 

He licked his lips, sniffling a bit. Growing up, he never thought he would have this. He never thought he would have a house this big, a family of his own and a thriving business. His father must be rolling around in his grave. Merle probably was as well. His mother, up in Heaven, was smiling down on him and his happiness. He looked down at his phone, leaning against the kitchen counter. With a smile, he started searching for storage units near by.

 


	12. Ch. 12

It took them two weekends and eight able bodies to get the house packed and moved into a storage unit. They gave some items to a thrift store and to Rick's father in the nursing home. Daryl found a very trust worthy contractor to help them estimate how much a complete renovation would be. When they agreed on an amount, renovations started in late March. They took out two walls, completely redid the wood flooring and tile flooring. The counters and cabinets in the kitchen and bathrooms were removed. New electrical wires and water pipes were put in. They hit a snag when some mold was found in the downstairs bathroom shower, but it was taken care of quickly.

It took a couple months for the house to be gutted, the walls to be painted and the new floors to be put in. When they were given the green light, Rick and Daryl went to choose some counter tops, cabinets and appliances for the kitchen. It took almost three days for the appliances to be delivered, but when they arrived, they were installed immediately. When the downstairs area were finished, Rick and Daryl came by the house to see it. 

“Wow, looks at this, Daryl...” Rick whispered, holding Judy in his arms as they stepped in. “It looks just like you told me you'd imagined.” Carl stepped in after his dad and grinned, looking around. 

Daryl shut the new door behind them. He was still reeling from how fast things were moving. Life had been normal since he got out of the hospital after his surgery. His shop was still doing well. He'd replaced Jim Butcher with a far less insane boy fresh out of high school. The kid reminded Daryl of himself. He'd had a rough life and just wanted to work and prove to himself that he was worth something more than the end of a fist or belt. 

“S'lookin great. 'm glad we went with Abraham instead'a that Blake guy.” The mechanic walked around, looking at the fresh coat of paint and nice clean floors as they walked into the kitchen. 

Carl ran to the back door. “A POOL?! We're getting a pool?!” He stared at the large hole in the back yard, men working to get the foundation put in. 

Daryl chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. “Yeah, we are.”

“YES!” The kid yelled, pumping his fist in the air. 

Abraham came down and talked to them about the bathrooms and then showed them the garage. He'd installed a little cupboard and put a peg board along the wall behind the work bench for all of Daryl's tools. Daryl thanked him and shook his hand. They left a little while later and took the kids out to eat.

The house was ready a month later and they purchased some new furniture for it, slowly getting it ready for them to move in. As soon as their lease was up, they rented a moving truck and their friends helped them get packed and moved. It took the entire weekend to move and unpack the house, arranging it just the way they wanted it. After a dinner of pizza and wine for the adults, everyone left. Judy was asleep in her new room and Carl was passed out in his bed. Daryl and Rick took a hot shower, petting each other with loving hands and lips. 

A week passed and Daryl became accustomed to his new life. He woke up in Rick's arms, made breakfast and fed Judy before heading to work. Beth would come to watch Judy and Rick would take Carl to school. Carl would usually walk home from school and Daryl would get home after 6 and start making dinner. Rick would come home and they would spend time as a family before Carl would go to bed and Judy would be put down to sleep in her crib. Daryl felt things were going too good for him and it was time for something bad to happen. It's how his life had always been.

Around ten in the morning, Daryl was under the hood of a station wagon when his phone rang in his back pocket. The vibration startled him, making him snap up and smack his head into the hood. He winced and swore, dirty hand going to his back pocket and grabbing out the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Daryl Dixon?”

“Yeah?”

“My name is Amy, I'm the school nurse at Alexandria Elementary.”

Daryl's heart skipped a beat. “What? Is Carl alright?”

“He has a fever and has been throwing up. I tried calling his father, but he's not answering. You're the second person on his emergency contact list. We can't keep him here.”

“Shit... sorry, yeah, I'll be right there.”

“Thank you.” She hung up and Daryl slid the phone back into his pocket. 

“Glenn!” He walked over to the Korean who was changing oil in a Ford. “Carl's sick at school, so I gotta go get 'im. Can ya finish up that station wagon when ya finish this truck.”

“Yeah!” The man stuck his thumb out to let Daryl know he'd heard him. 

Daryl snorted a bit. He washed his hands real quick before grabbing his helmet and going out to his bike. He mounted the black bike and put the helmet on and rode away to the school. He'd only been in Carl's school once for a science project and that was in the gym. When he walked in, he looked around, completely lost and no idea where the nurse's office was. He walked into the main office. The young lady at the desk smiled up at him. 

“Can I help you?”

“Uh... yeah... the nurse called me and asked me ta come get Carl Grimes.”

She smiled. “You must be Daryl Dixon. Just sign him out for me here and let me see some ID.”

Daryl picked up the pen and signed the sheet. “I got no idea where the nurse's office is.” He pulled out his wallet and showed her his ID, putting it back when she nodded. 

“Oh, it's easy. When you leave her, go down the long hallway in front of you. It'll be the last door on the left.”

“Thanks.” Daryl turned and left the main office. He followed her instructions, walking down the long hallway in front of him to the very end. He saw the plaque 'Nurses Office' and knocked before walking in.

A cute, blonde woman looked up from her desk and smiled. “Daryl Dixon?”

“Yeah. 'm here fer Carl.”

She stood up. “He's over here.” She led him to a bed in the corner and pulled the curtain back. “Carl, Daryl's here.”

Carl sat up, a bit pale, but his cheeks were red and his eyes hazy. He looked up at Daryl and smiled weakly. “Hey, Papa.”

Daryl smiled, heart soaring. “Hey kid. 'm here ta take ya home.” He knelt down, back to the bed. “Climb on...” Carl's arms went around his neck and he held onto the boy's legs, standing up easily. “He need ta go ta the doctor, ya think?” He grabbed up the kid's back pack. 

“If he's not better tomorrow, I would say yes.” Amy smiled. 

Daryl nodded. “Thanks. I already signed 'im out at the office.”

She nodded. “Then you're good to go.”

The mechanic thanked her again and made the long trek back to his bike. When they got there, he swore to himself. How was he going to get this sick kid home on his motorcycle. He sighed. With only one helmet. He hadn't thought this through. He gently set Carl down and knelt in front of him. “Alright, kid... we gotta take mah bike home. I want ya ta hold onto me really tight, alright? If ya start feelin sick, tap my stomach 'n I'll pull over.” 

Carl nodded and Daryl put his helmet over the boy's head. He mounted the bike and then helped Carl mount behind him. He made sure Carl was holding onto his waist tightly before revving the bike up and carefully riding away. He took his time, keeping aware of the sick child clinging to him. When he pulled into the house, he let Carl dismount first and then dismounted himself, reaching down to take the helmet off the boy's head. Carl smiled up at him tiredly. 

“My first bike ride...”

Daryl chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I'll give ya another one when yer feelin better so ya can enjoy it. Let's go inside 'n get ya ta bed.”

Beth looked up from her homework when they walked in. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Carl's jus a little sick.” Daryl said, putting the backpack on the ground by the door. “Go get in bed, Carl.” The boy nodded and went upstairs. Daryl took his jacket off and went into the kitchen, grabbing the boy some water and crackers. He heated up some soup and carefully took it all upstairs and into the boy's room. He set them down on the boy's nightstand. “Try ta eat, Carl. I'm gonna go get ya somethin fer that fever.” 

Carl nodded and sat up, so Daryl walked into the bathroom and found some children's tylonel and brought it into him. He took out a pill and held it out. Carl swallowed the pill and ate most of the soup. 

“Get some sleep, kid.” The mechanic whispered, kissing Carl's forehead and taking the soup back downstairs. He put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and washed his hands. “A'ight, Beth... I gave 'im some medicine 'n he ate some soup. I gotta get back ta work. Ya gonna be okay wit 'im?”

Beth smiled up at him. “I'll be fine. I've babysat sick kids before.”

Daryl smiled. “Ya should be a nurse. Think ya'd been good at it.” He pulled his jacket back on and picked up his helmet. “I'll see ya tanight.” He left the house and returned to work. 

When he got home later that night, Carl was still sound asleep. Beth said he threw up the soup, but managed to keep more crackers and water down. She gave him a second dose around 5. He sent the girl home and started on dinner after taking a quick shower. Judy woke up and he went in to the living room where her play pen was. He changed her diaper and put her swing in the kitchen so he could watch her while he cooked. Rick came in an hour later just as dinner was finishing. 

“Where's Carl?” The sheriff asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“In bed, sick.” Daryl said, tasting the sauce to make sure it tasted right. “The school nurse called me at 10 'n asked me ta come get 'im.”

“You been home all day?”

“Nah, gave 'im some children's Tylonel 'n some soup then went back ta work. Beth watched 'im all day.” He turned the fire off and got down two plates. “Can ya make a sandwhich fer Carl? Don't think he's gonna held down this chicken.”

Rick nodded and went to the fridge. He paused and turned back to Daryl. “Did you bring him home on your bike?”

“Yeah. What else was I s'posed ta do?”

“Daryl! I've told you I don't want him riding that bike! He's sick, what if he fell off while you were speeding around?!”

The raised voice and tone surprised the mechanic. He was stunned into silence for a moment. “Rick... ya really think I would'a driven recklessly with a sick twelve year old behind me? The hell kinda person d'ya think I am?” He scooped the chicken and sauce onto the plates, speaking calmly. Judy coed in her swing near by, dropping the block she'd been playing with onto the floor. 

“Why didn't you call me or call a cab?! You could've gone to the station and gotten my truck!”

Daryl set the plates on the table. “The nurse said she called ya twice 'n ya wouldn't answer. I figured ya was chasin a criminal'r somethin. The station is downtown. It would'a taken me forty five minutes ta go get the truck and then go get Carl at the school.”

Rick glared at him. “So you would rather Carl fall off your bike in moving traffic than spend the extra time to get my truck and bring him home safely? Was he even wearing a helmet?”

“Of course he was wearing a helmet! Rick, he's fine! I drove safely 'n carefully! I told him if he started feeling sick again ta tap mah stomach 'n I would pull over! I never once felt his grip loosen!” Daryl's voice began raising. He was getting frustrated with Rick accusing him of trying to hurt the kid. “Rick, I love Carl! I would never do anythang ta hurt 'im! If I thought fer one second he couldn't make it home on mah bike, I woulda either called ya 'r someone else ta take 'im home!”

“Carl is not your child, Daryl! You can't just make decisions concerning him without me!” As soon as the words left his mouth and Daryl's expression turned to one of hurt, Rick immediately regretted the words. 

“... If ya don't want me ta make decisions concerning 'im, then ya shouldn't have asked me ta move in... ya shouldn't have asked me ta some day marry ya... 'n ya shouldn't've made me his emergency contact.” Daryl spoke softly, almost a growl. “Eat by yerself...” He grabbed his bike keys from the counter and passed Rick, leaving the kitchen and heading for the door. 

“Daryl-”

“FUCK OFF, RICK!” He slammed the door and stopped on the porch. Judy was wailing now and he badly wanted to go to her and comfort his little girl. He pushed away the urge and went out to his bike, mounting it and turning it on.

Rick picked Judy up and started rocking her in his arms. He heard Daryl's motorcycle rev up and sighed, hoping he came back soon. After comforting the little girl, he fed her and gave her a bath to put her to sleep. As he passed Carl's room, he heard the boy call for 'Papa.' His heart ached as he entered the room. 

“Hey, son...”

“Hey Dad... where's Papa?” Carl asked, face red from the fever. “I thought I heard his bike a while ago...”

Rick sat on the edge of the boy's bed. “He... he's just going for a ride. Are you hungry?” Carl nodded and Rick stood up. “Let me go make you something.”

When he walked back into the kitchen, the chicken dinner was still on the table, but he didn't feel like eating. He made Carl a sandwich and took it up to him. He stared out the window, watching for Daryl while Carl ate. Daryl hadn't deserved his anger. Even though work had been frustrating lately, he shouldn't have taken it out on Daryl. It wasn't Daryl's fault there was a new serial killer on the loose. He sighed heavily. 

“Dad... are you alright?”

He looked down at his son. “I'm just tired, Carl. Being Sheriff is hard.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I'm lucky to have Daryl to help with you and Judy.”

The boy nodded. “I love Daryl, Dad.”

“Me too, son.”

When Daryl still wasn't home at 10, Rick tried calling him. The call went straight to voice mail and Rick let out a shaky sigh. He sat on the edge of their bed, rubbing his face and trying not to cry.

 

“You look like Hell froze over.”

Daryl turned at the voice and saw Paul sitting in the stool next to him. 

“Maggie said you quit drinking.” The artist smiled worriedly. 

“I did.... tonight's a special circumstance.” Daryl grunted, downing his third shot of whiskey.

“Are you okay?” Paul asked, waving to the bartender for two shots. 

“Rick's having a hard time at work right now.”

“Okay... so Rick's not okay... are you okay?” He asked again, thanking the bartender. 

The mechanic downed the shot. “He... he said Carl's... not my child.”

“Technically, he's not, Daryl-”

“After everythang we've been through, from the very start until now... he tells me Carl's not my child. Y'know, I get it... I didn't sire the boy... but that don't mean shit! Ya can have a child 'n be a shitty ass parent... abuse 'n neglect them... 'n ya wouldn't be considered that child's father, cause that's not what a father does! Blood don't mean shit when it comes ta raisin a child!” Shit, he needed a cigarette. “I've been there fer Carl! I help wit his homework, I take care'a 'im when he's sick, I feed 'im healthy dinners, I comforted him when his grandmother died! He may not be my biological child, but he means more ta me than anythang else in this damn world.” The tears start flowing, sliding down his cheeks and onto the bar. “'n Rick... he goes... 'n says somethin like that.”

Paul's lips parted, heart aching for this man next to him. “Daryl... I'm sure Rick didn't mean it. You said he's having a hard time at work... that doesn't mean he should take it out on you, but... he just needs a way to release his frustrations.”

“Rick can take his frustrations 'n shove it up his ass! I ain't puttin up wit it!”

“Daryl, you don't mean that. What you and Rick have is special... you need to be there and support each other-”

“I do support 'im! We support each other!” He swallowed thickly.

“I don't mean just in general, Daryl. Sometimes the smallest gift, word or touch can do a whole lot for someone.” To demonstrate, Paul placed his hand on Daryl's back, giving him silent comfort. “I don't know you that well anymore, Daryl... I can tell you've changed and that this is new for you... don't be scared of it... don't push it away because of an argument. When you go back home to him, talk it out.”

Daryl sighed shakily. He asked for a water and they sat together in silence for a few minutes. “What're you doin 'ere anyway... ya hate bars.”

Paul licked his lips. “Xav and I had a fight.”

The mechanic snorted. “Over what... wether DC or Marvel is better?”

The artist chuckled. “No...” He blushed a bit. “We fought over the colors of the wedding.”

“Jesus Christ... damn girlie nerds.” The mechanic laughed, running a hand through his hair as Paul laughed with him. 

“I know, it's ridiculous. He wants red, but I want blue.”

“So compromise...” Daryl grunted. “Yer gonna wear white, so were white wit a red tie 'r whatever 'n he'll wear a blue tie wit his black suit. Use red 'n blue roses or I dunno... some other kinda flower.”

Paul blinked at him. “... Wow... Daryl.” He smirked, leaning on the bar top a bit. “You're comforting me and offering me advice.”

The mechanic rolled his eyes and stood. “Don't get used ta it.” He dropped a twenty on the bar. “See ya...” He patted Paul's back as he walked away.

“Daryl! I want you to come to my wedding!”

Daryl turned to him, confused. “Why?”

“You were a big part of my life. Just because we broke up several years ago, doesn't mean we can't be friends now. We've both moved on and are happy.”

“Ugh, fine... send me an invite.” He grinned, however. “Get my address from Michonne.” Paul chuckled and nodded, turning back to his own whiskey. 

Daryl stepped outside and inhaled deeply. He could smell a storm coming, so he mounted his bike and rode home. It was nearly 11 by the time he walked in the door. The lights were all off and he felt disappointed that Rick hadn't stayed up to make sure he was home safe. He took his jacket off and hung it in the closet, then kicked his shoes off and headed upstairs. He peeked in on Judy and smiled, seeing her sound asleep. He walked into Carl's room and felt his forehead, glad to see his fever had broke finally. He kissed the boys hair before leaving, shutting the door quietly. He stopped outside the room he shared with Rick. He could see the light on underneath the door.

They'd had arguments before, but Daryl had never stormed out on Rick. They'd always resolved them right then and there. Rick had never once raised his voice, though, and neither had Daryl. The mechanic reached for the door knob. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Rick. He closed his eyes tightly and his fingers twitched, aching to hold a cigarette so badly. He pushed the urge away and opened the door slowly. He peeked in first and could see Rick still mostly in uniform, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring down at his phone. Daryl had ignored the call and all three of his messages. 

His heart ached, watching the sheriff sitting there, looking so lost and alone. He wanted to go to him right away and hug him, kiss him and tell him it was alright. That he wasn't mad. He was mad, though. He was mad and hurt. He wanted to cry and punch him for hurting him. Instead, he took another deep breath and stepped into the room. Rick's head shot up immediately at the sound of the door opening and Daryl's feet padding on the carpet. 

“Daryl...”

“Jus... not yet, Rick.” The mechanic held a hand up to silence the man. “Can we shower real quick? I smell like smoke 'n hate it.”

Rick nodded and stood up, dropping his phone on the bed. He followed Daryl into the bathroom, undressing as he went. They dropped their clothes into the hamper and Daryl started a hot shower. He kept a distance from Rick, washing the cigarette smoke from his hair and skin. The sheriff respected the distance, but Daryl could feel his eyes on him, on the scars on his back. 

“Daryl...”

“Rick... what ya said... really hurt.” Daryl leaned forward, hands on the shower tiles and head lowered. 

Rick's lips trembled. “I'm sorry... baby, I'm sorry.”

“Do not call me that right now.” He growled. “I understand yer frustrated because of the killer on the loose, but you DO NOT get to take that out on me. I am NOT your punching bag. I am yer boyfriend, yer lover 'n future husband.” He stood straight, finally turning to the sheriff. “'n I swear ta God, Rick... if ya ever raise your hand ta me... if ya ever strike me 'r these kids... I will leave you!” Rick's eyes widened. “I will not put up with that from you! Mah old man did it, mah brother did it, Negan was headed in that direction... I DO NOT need that from you! It would literally kill me, Rick!”

Rick looked down at the floor, looking ever bit the kicked puppy he felt. “Daryl... I'm sorry...”

“I know I am not Carl 'r Judy's biological parent, but I love 'em 'n care fer 'em as if they are.” He paused. “I'm gonna buy a car. Mah bike will be fer pleasure rides only. That way if another situation arises where I need ta take Carl 'r Judy somewhere, I'll have the car ta transport them rather than the bike.” Daryl stepped forward, bringing his hands up to Rick's cheeks and wiping the tears away. “Will that make you feel better about my bike?” Rick nodded and Daryl smiled, gently pushing stray curls away from his eyes. “I love you, Rick.”

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl tightly, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck. “Daryl... I love you so much. I'm sorry... I really am.”

“Shh... I know. I forgive ya, Rick.” Daryl kissed his cheek, petting his hair and rubbing his back. “I know ya didn't mean any'a it. Rick, if yer ever feelin stressed from work, jus tell me. I may not be able ta help on yer cases, but I can at least listen'r we can go on a date'r jus spend a day in bed tagether... okay?”

Rick nodded against his shoulder, kissing the skin there softly. They held each other for a few minutes, just feeling their skin pressed together. Rick's kissed trailed up Daryl's neck, nipping gently and feeling the mechanic's cock twitch and grow hard. He smirked, hands sliding down to grab his ass. He felt Daryl's lips twitch into and smirk and his hands suddenly had a hold of the Sheriff's wrists, stopping them in their tracks. 

“Someone needs ta be punished.” The words were whispered into his ear and Rick shivered. This was going to be good.


	13. Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 14 might be the last chapter.

Rick was turned abruptly and shoved into the cold tile wall. He hissed a bit, not from pain, but from the pleasure of the cold shower wall before him and the heat of the mechanic pressing against his back. Daryl's hands crept along his sides and down to his hips, gripping firmly. He could feel the hot cock against his as and moaned softly, resting his forehead into the wall. Daryl's lips trailed down his shoulder, further down his back; and soon, the mechanic was kneeling behind him, hands grasping his cheeks and holding them apart. 

The sheriff felt his face heat up, and not from the steam around them. Something wet touched him and he gasped, eyes popping open. That tongue licked and laved, up to his back and down to his scrotum, teeth nipping over so gently at the loose skin. It ran back up to his hole and prodded gently. Rick's thighs trembled, trying to hold his weight up. Daryl's beard was scraping and scratching his skin, leaving it sensitive and raw. He reached down to grab himself and stroke, but Daryl's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

“Nuh uh, Sheriff.” The man behind him rasped. He whimpered back. “Hands on the wall... gotta make sure ya ain't hidin anythang.” He nipped at Rick's rim and smirked when the sheriff whimpered again. 

Rick panted, putting his hands back on the wall. He was spread open again and that tongue returned, pushing deeper and deeper into him, thrusting back and forth and wriggling against his inner walls. His cock throbbed between his legs, leaking down onto the ceramic tub. He wanted so badly to reach down and tug at it, but he knew better. “Daryl... please...”

Daryl pulled his tongue out with a chuckle. “Please, what, darlin?”

“Need you... want you...” He groaned when a finger pushed in, rubbing his walls and bending to find his prostate.

“Mmn... know ya do... but ya been bad... bet ya didn't eat dinner, did ya?”

“N-No... lost my appetite... when you left.”

“See? Such a bad boy...” Daryl stood up, biting Rick's shoulder and pushing a second finger in, spreading those hot walls open. He moaned softly. “Been wantin ta feel ya fer months...” He crooked his fingers, rubbing the sheriff's prostate. 

Rick moaned, jerking his hips back. “Daryl...”

The mechanic kissed up his neck, pushing in a third. He spread them apart, wriggling them around and thrusting them in and out. “Yer so tight, Rick...”

The sheriff was moaning and rocking against his fingers. He felt light-headed from the heat of the shower and the pleasure Daryl was giving him. When he swayed, Daryl wrapped an arm around his chest. 

“Whoa there... need ta move ta the bed?”

Rick nodded and grunted when Daryl's fingers pulled out. The mechanic turned and shut the water off. They stepped out of the tub and dried off, moving slowly to the bed. Daryl tossed their towels into the hamper by the closet. When he turned to the bed, Rick was laying on his back, knees spread and stroking himself. He smirked. 

“Did I say ya could touch yerself?”

The sheriff moaned. “Need you, Daryl...”

Daryl climbed onto the bed and grabbed his wrist. He settled between Rick's legs and leaned over him, pinning his hands by his head. “Keep bein bad 'n yer punishment'll be worse.”

Rick licked his lips and grinned. “Gonna spank me..?”

“Nah... somethin worse than that. Keep yer hands there...” He reached over to the table, chuckling when he felt Rick's hands sliding up his chest, and grabbed the lube. “Rick...”

“Can't help it. You're gorgeous.” Rick rocked his hips up, grinding against Daryl. 

The mechanic moaned and leaned down to kiss him deeply, licking into his mouth and moaning while he lubed his throbbing cock. He wrapped an arm around Rick's shoulders as he pushed in gently. His hand grabbed Rick's thigh, pulling it up on his shoulder as he rocked gently, slowly until he was completely inside. Rick was breathing heavily, hands in Daryl's hair as they kissed. He wrapped his other leg around Daryl's waist, bucking back against him. 

“C'mon, darlin... want you to fuck me.” Rick whispered.

Daryl groaned, burying his face in Rick's neck as he began rocking his hips. He started slowly, letting Rick's virgin hole get used to the movement. When the sheriff began moaning, Daryl shifted a bit, spreading his own legs a bit wider to give himself more leverage. He thrusted faster, brushing the head of his cock into Rick's prostate. The sheriff cried out, arching his back and bucking his hips. His hands found purchase on the mechanic's back, digging his nails into the taut skin and brushing over his scars. 

“Mmn... fuck, Rick... so fuckin tight...” 

Rick could only moan and cry out in bliss, unable to move much from the way Daryl was rocking into him. His thighs trembled and his hips ached, but it all felt so damn good. He didn't want it to stop. “Don't stop... don't stop... oh fuck, Daryl, don't stop!” His cock was leaking steadily onto his stomach, throbbing hard and so very swollen. 

Daryl started biting his neck and shoulder, leaving little bruises in his wake. It wasn't anything new to Rick. He'd always known Daryl was a biter. He didn't mind it. It only served to heighten his sensitivity to the mechanic atop him. He leaned forward a bit and started biting the shoulder in front of him. He bit down fairly hard, nearly drawing blood and sucked at the skin in his teeth. 

“OH FUCK!” Daryl's hips bucked harder. His fingers dug into Rick's thigh, hitching it higher on his other shoulder. The shift caused his member to sink deeper into the sheriff's body and to ram harder against that sweet bundle of nerves. 

Rick cried out, releasing the reddened flesh from his mouth and tilting his head back. Daryl's lips were unforgiving on his neck, nipping and licking a line to his ear and sucking on his ear love. “Daryl... 'm so close, baby.. please... please make me cum.”

The mechanic chuckled breathlessly into his ear. “Well, since ya asked so nicely.” 

He sat up a bit, unwinding his arm from under Rick's shoulders and reached down. He grabbed hold of Rick's member, sliding his fist from base to tip in time with his hips. His thumb stroked over the slit each time, gathering the precum and using it to aid his hand. It only took a few strokes and Rick was cumming, hard. He arched his back, hands grabbing the sheets tightly and spilling on Daryl's hand and his stomach. Daryl's name was screamed to the ceiling along with a couple expletives. His muscles tightened around Daryl's thick cock and he groaned, thrusting deep and hard a couple more times before he released his seed deep in the sheriff. 

“Holy fucking shit...” Rick panted. He groaned as Daryl carefully pulled out and lowered his legs to the bed. They were shaky and weak, so he let them relax completely.

Daryl grinned tiredly. He reached over to the side table for some wet wipes and grabbed out a couple. He wiped down their legs and gently between Rick's ass cheeks. Finished, he tossed them away and flopped down next to the sheriff. Rick sighed and rolled over, curling up to the mechanic's side. An arm went around his shoulders and a blanket covered their cooling bodes. Rick smiled and closed his eyes, falling right to sleep. 

 

A month later was Judy's first birthday party. Daryl was beyond excited and Rick could tell, so he let the mechanic plan everything. The little girl seemed really into horses and cowboys, so Daryl decorated the back yard western style. He even dressed her like a little cowgirl, complete with the blue jean skirt, pink cowgirl shirt with a matching hat and boots. Glenn and Maggie helped Carl hang the decorations while Rick ran the grill. Michonne helped Daryl with the snacks, taking them outside where everyone was starting to show up with gifts for the little girl. 

When Paul and his fiancee walked outside from the backdoor, Rick tensed. He'd known Daryl and the man were talking again, but he was still insecure. He greeted them nonetheless and directed them to the present table and the snack table. He watched them set the present down and then Paul hugged Maggie. He grinned widely, picking up two week old Hershel Daryl Rhee and craddling him close. He sighed and turned back to his burgers and hot dogs, flipping them before they burned. As soon as everyone arrived, Daryl carried Judy out and everyone came over to see her. She was shy, clinging to Daryl's shirt and rubbing her face into his neck. 

“She jus woke from a nap.” Daryl grinned, patting her back. “Lemme give her some food 'n she'll wake right up.” 

Everyone mingled around, talking and swimming in the pool while Daryl took Judy over to Rick. The sheriff kissed Judy's head and she giggled, tangling her fingers in his growing beard. He chuckled and Daryl gently pried her fingers away, taking her back inside to feed her baby food. When he brought her back out, she was much happier, squealing and giggling at everyone's affections. She very much enjoyed her cake, digging her fingers into it. Rick had expected that, so they bought her a small cake for herself and a bigger cake for everyone else to enjoy. 

After all the presents were open and Judy was starting to get sleepy, Daryl put her in the playpen on the back porch with baby Herschel. She slept right next to him, hugging her new stuffed horse Paul had gotten her. Daryl smiled down at her and nodded to Beth, who was watching over them while talking with Michonne, before turning and going over to Rick. They hugged and kissed, watching Carl have fun with everyone in the pool. 

“You did good, baby.” Rick smiled. “Everything's going amazingly.”

Daryl grinned a bit, blushing at the praise. “Anythang fer mah lil' asskicker.” He turned to the sheriff, eyeing him worriedly. “Ya okay, Rick? Ya been quiet 'n... shady all day.”

Rick licked his lips and nodded. “I'm fine, Daryl.” He glanced around. “I...” He cleared his throat. “Can I have everyone's attention?” His voice was loud, ringing out over everyone's laughter. It commanded silence, and silence it received. 

Everyone turned their attention to the two men standing by the present table. Daryl blinked up at him in confusion and nervousness. Rick hadn't told him anything about giving a speech. The mechanic glanced at everyone. He hated being the center of attention. 

“First off, I wanted to thank you all for coming. When Carl, Judy and I first moved here, I was nervous and scared. We'd left behind a lot of friends and some family and I feared we wouldn't be able to find that again here. Not two weeks after we moved here, Judy came down with fever and Carl, left alone, didn't know what to do.” Rick paused, looking down at Daryl. “He found Daryl. He brought Daryl into our lives and I have never been happier. Daryl and I have been through a lot. The serial killer, his surgery, the loss of my mother, the loss of my father and countless arguments where I feared I'd pushed him away and lost him for good. He always came back, though. He's shown me that I can have a happy family, that true love does exist.” He reached and took Daryl's drink from his hand, setting both their drinks on the table behind them. 

“Rick... what're ya doin?” Daryl whispered. When Rick pulled something out of his back pocket and knelt before him, the mechanic's heart leaped and his breath caught in his throat, eyes widening. “Rick..?” When the sheriff held out a golden band between his fingers, his eyes were immediately drawn to it.

“Daryl, after Lori and I divorced, I never believed I would find love again. At my age, with two children, I didn't believe I would attract anyone. When I first laid eyes on you, holding my sick baby girl... I thought you were perfect. The more we got to know each other, the more perfect you became. No matter what flaws you have, what you've suffered from, you will always be beautiful to me. I love you, Daryl Dixon. Will you marry me?”

Everyone waited with bated breath for Daryl's answer. His steel blue eyes glanced up at everyone, heart racing and mind numb. He looked back down at Rick, lips parted, a 'yes' hanging on the tip of his tongue. Such a private, intimate moment, however, even in the presence of all their friends and family, he panicked. Rick could apparently see it on his face for the sheriff stood quickly. 

“Daryl-”

Daryl hurried past him, going into the house and avoiding everyone's eyes on him. Rick swallowed thickly, fighting back his own panic and tears. He slid the ring back into his back pocket and reached up, rubbing his beard. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over, seeing Paul's smiling, sympathetic face. 

“Rick... don't worry. Just go talk to him. He does want to marry you.”

“H-How do you know?”

“Daryl's shy, he hates being the center of everyone's attention, even if he knows he's surrounded by loving friends and family. We'll be fine out here, so go talk to him.” With a pat on the sheriff's shoulder, the man walked back over to his own fiancee and everyone resumed their conversations and games. 

Rick nodded at everyone and headed inside. He checked the kitchen and living room, then hurried upstairs into their bedroom. He found Daryl sitting on the edge of the bed, blushing face in his hands. Rick walked in and shut the door behind him. 

“Daryl...”

The mechanic's head shot up. “Rick...!” he stood and walked up to him. “I wasn't gonna say no. I jus-”

Rick smiled and hugged him tightly. “Shh, darlin, I know. I chose the wrong time to propose.” The mechanic relaxed in his arms, hugging his waist and nuzzling his neck. The sheriff held him for a moment before reaching for the ring in his back pocket. “Shall I try again?” Daryl blushed and nodded. Rick stepped back and knelt down, holding up the ring. “Daryl, will marry-”

Daryl leaned down and kissed him deeply, mumbling 'yes' in between kisses. Rick chuckled, falling back on his butt when Daryl leaned into him heavily. He hugged the mechanic close, returning each and every kiss. Daryl finally leaned back and Rick slid the ring onto his finger. Daryl stared down at the ring, sniffling softly. 

“I... uh... I actually have somethin fer ya, too.”

Rick blinked and watched as Daryl stood and walked over to his side of the bed. The sheriff stood as well and sat on the bed as Daryl came back over to him. The mechanic held out his hand where a ring box sat. 

“Daryl... were you...?”

“Yeah... later tanight. I's gonna propose after everyone left 'n the kids went ta sleep.” Rick took the ring box and Daryl sat next to him. He opened the box, staring down at the silver ring sitting in the cushion. He smiled. “I didn't have a big speech I's gonna say'r anythang. Was gonna have us take a bath tagether wit candles lit and maybe some rose petals in the water. When we got out, I's gonna make love ta ya and... y'know... ask ya after.”

Rick blushed a bit and smiled. He closed the box and handed it back. “Alright... after everyone goes home, I expect to be romanced, just like you said.”

The mechanic chuckled, taking the box back. “Damn spoiled brat.” He grinned and kissed Rick softly. 

 

When they stepped back outside, holding hands, everyone greeted them but didn't crowd them. Daryl was thankful for that and approached everyone one at a time, first going to Glenn and Maggie. Maggie was happy for them, hugging them both and then smiling at the ring on Daryl's finger. When Hershel started crying, she went over to him and took him inside to feed him. Glenn and Rick shook hands and then hugged. Daryl went to Paul last, while Rick was talking with Carl. 

“So, let me see it.” Paul smirked, hand outstretched. Daryl rolled his eyes and took the ring off, placing in the artist's hand carefully. He watched Paul lift it closer to his face, studying it carefully. He smiled warmly. “That's beautiful.”

Daryl frowned. “What?”

“You didn't read the inscription inside?” He held the ring back out to the mechanic. 

Daryl took the ring back and looked at the inscription inside. 'For All Your Flaws, You Are Beautiful. I Am Honored To Call You Mine.' Daryl's eyes teared up. He put the ring back on and went over to Rick, kissing him deeply, not caring if their friends and family are watching. Rick kissed back eagerly after getting over his initial shock of the mechanic's lips against his own. He hugged Daryl close, arms around his waist and lifting him a couple inches off the ground.

That night after everyone left and the backyard and kitchen were cleaned up, Rick put Carl and Judy to bed. While Rick read one of her new books to Judith, Daryl went into their room to start the bath tub. He lit some candles and then got out the rose petals he'd bought yesterday and sprinkled them in the water and along the floor from the tub to the bed. He took out his phone and put on some soft music. When Rick walked into the room, he smiled at the rose petals on the ground. He turned and saw Daryl leaning against the bathroom doorway, shirt off and pants unbuttoned. He licked his lips, eyes trailing over the muscled chest and stomach.

While he knew that Daryl had been planning this, it still sent a warm feeling through him, touched that his man would do something like this for him. He knew that Daryl wasn't very good at giving or receiving romantic gestures. He'd tried several times and it either backfired or Rick was called into work or showed up late because of a case. When the sheriff had still been with Lori, she'd always asked him to do romantic gestures to make her feel loved. He tried quite often. He'd bring her home flowers and chocolates or buy her earrings and take her to dinner. She'd seemed satisfied, but knew it was forced.

With Daryl, it didn't feel forced. Rick did it because he wanted to, because he wanted Daryl to know how much he loved him. When Rick did something romantic, Daryl wasn't sure how to react, though. The only person to ever do something romantic for him had been Paul. Back then, Daryl didn't take it too well. He hated that Paul was treating him like a woman, but that was just his brother and father talking. With Rick, it embarrassed him, but he enjoyed it. So, they continued to try; and seeing the rose petals, hearing the music and seeing Daryl giving him those wonderful bedroom eyes, Rick's heart swelled.

He walked up to the mechanic, sliding his hands to those narrow hips and kissed him softly. The mechanic kissed back warmly, fingers deftly unbuttoning the dark blue shirt. He hated and loved this shirt. It hugged the sheriff's torso just right, leaving little to the imagination. Rick knew it, too. He knew that Daryl would love to just rip this shirt off his chest to get to his skin. He wore it only for special occasions, usually on date night, just to drive his mechanic up the wall. The first time he'd worn it they'd gone to dinner with Glenn and Maggie. He'd noticed Daryl's eyes kept drifting to his shoulders and biceps, cheeks red and fingers twitching. When he'd asked the mechanic what was wrong... he didn't get his answer until they were in his truck and Daryl's fingers nearly ripped the buttons off in his rush to get the shirt open.

The shirt was pushed off his shoulders and to the ground. Daryl's hands were warm, sliding down his chest to his pants. Those dexterous fingers slid along his belt teasingly, grabbing his belt loops and pulling him closer. Their hips ground together, making them both moan and deepen the kiss, teeth nipping and tongues dancing. His belt hit the floor with a thud, soon joined by their pants and underwear. Daryl pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, cheeks red and eyes dark with lust. He walked backwards, pulling Rick with him. They climbed into the hot water, Daryl leaned back against Rick, head on the sheriff's shoulder. They both sighed with contentment, relaxing into the hot water.

They relaxed for ten minutes, sharing soft kisses and loving touches, hands brushing over legs and teasing cocks that were slowly growing harder. When they were ready, they climbed out of the tub and dried each other off, lips rarely leaving warm skin. Daryl laid Rick down on the bed, kissing and nipping his chest, hands stroking his hips and thighs, parting them so he could rest between them. Rick moaned, arching into the mechanic's warm body, his own hands mapping the scars on his love's back. Their hips pressed together, malign them both moan and rock to get more of that sweet friction.

Daryl took his time, using his fingers to stretch and tease the sheriff beneath him, mouth wrapped around the large cock and sucking it lovingly. Rick's hands were in his hair, gripping and tugging gently, hips arching into his mouth and then bucking down on his fingers. Rick's moans were beautiful, sending shivers down his spine and making his head spin. He moaned, taking the sheriff's cock into his throat and swallowing around it. When he felt the bitter, warm cum hit the back, he sat up, swallowing and letting the rest hit his neck.

Rick panted, hands releasing the mechanic's hair in favor of spreading the small amount of seed on the other man's neck. He grinned, lips swollen from being bitten and sucked on. His man's lips were red and swollen as well and he loved it, knowing they became that way from being wrapped around his cock. He brought his cum covered fingers to the mechanic's mouth, moaning more when those lips wrapped around them. The fingers in him pulled out, soon being replaced by something much larger and hotter. 

The sheriff arched his back, legs winding around Daryl's hips. He moaned out as Daryl began thrusting, slowly at first, then speeding up, rocking his hips and ramming into Rick's prostate. They held each other close, hands in hair and scratching at skin as the heat built up and up until it burned their very souls. Daryl's lips trailed up and down his neck, then back up to his ear, moaning and growling. 

“Rick... Rick, marry me... fuck, please... marry me...”

“Fuck, Daryl... yes, yes... I will.”

Daryl's teeth sank into Rick's shoulder as he released, his hot sperm flooding the sheriff's insides. Rick's thighs tightened around that narrow waist, nails digging into his shoulders as he spilled between them without being touched. He panted and moaned, his hips rocking slowly and milking their orgasms. Daryl's teeth released his skin, his lips kissing the angry marks apologetically. Rick's legs released him slowly, relaxing down on the bed sheets. He felt Daryl pull out of him slowly and smiled when Daryl gently cleaned them up. They curled together, whispering words of love and laughing quietly at jokes. It felt so good, pressing their cooling, sweaty bodies together, legs tangling and hands petting. 

After a few minutes, Daryl reached into his nightstand and pulled out the ring box. He pulled out the ring meant for Rick and slid it on his finger, then kissed it. Rick smiled and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss. It was a soft, warm kiss, searing their souls with the power of their love. When the sheet covered their bodies, they held each other close, falling asleep to the smell of their love and warmth.


	14. Ch. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooo, last chapter! I'm so sad for it to end, but... it must. Please enjoy!

They planned the wedding for early fall on a chilly, early October day. The ceremony was in a church that Rick's mother had attended, decorated in lilies and roses. They both wore three-piece black tuxedos with dark blue accessories. They'd taken extra care to trim their hair and beards, keeping them neat and handsome. Everyone was excited, some showing up early just to get a chance to see both grooms before it started. They tried avoiding each other, both wanting to help set up only to be shooed away by Maggie or Michonne. Even Paul showed up early to help out with decorations and getting everything set up. 

Glenn was Daryl's best man, wearing a similar tuxedo, but with a white shirt instead of black. Maggie and Michonne were his bride's maids, both wearing slim, dark blue, off-the-shoulder dresses. Rick made one of his friends from the station his best man and Tara and another officer his groomsman. He'd feared Tara would be offended, but she was actually very excited and honored. (Later, she would take him out for a drink to thank him for introducing her to Denise, one of Daryl's only friends from college.) 

Carl walked into Rick's dressing room, shutting the door quickly. “Are you ready, Dad?”

Rick turned from the window and smiled, seeing his son looking so handsome in his little suit. “I'm very ready. I've been ready since I first laid eyes on him.” Carl made a face, smiling but a bit disgusted. “You're alright with all this, Carl? Me marrying again?”

“Dad, if you were marrying someone other than Daryl, I wouldn't be. I'm glad you're marrying Daryl. I want us to be a family, in every sense of the word. Daryl's mine and Judy's Papa.” Carl grinned. 

Rick chuckled and hugged his son close. “Good.”

 

Daryl was pacing in his own dressing room when Paul entered. It felt bittersweet, seeing the man dressed so nicely with his hair pulled back neatly. Several years ago, this may have been them. He stopped pacing and looked at the artist. 

“Hey...” Paul whispered, leaning back against the door. “You look handsome.”

Daryl nodded, looking down. “Thanks...”

They stood in silence for a while, neither looking at the other, but wanting to say so much. Paul cleared his throat and stood off the door, slowly approaching the mechanic. 

“I'm happy for you, Daryl. I really am. Rick is a good man.” Paul whispered, stopping just in front of Daryl. 

Daryl looked up at him under his bangs. “Yeah... so's Xavier.”

Paul smiled, blushing a bit. “He is.” He paused, arms crossed over his chest. “You've really changed, Daryl. Do you ever think... if I hadn't left... maybe this could've been us?”

Daryl tensed a bit, unsure where Paul was going with this. “... Paul... I's an ass back then. I did... have plans ta marry ya, was gonna propose durin our anniversary date, but ya left. Don't take offense ta this... but 'm glad you did.” Paul's eyes widened. “Paul, if ya'd stayed... I'd'a prolly wound up like mah dad. I fear I may'a ended up abusin ya. I had a lot of anger 'n I refused ta find an outlet fer it. Ya's too good fer me, ya didn't deserve the kinda treatment I gave ya. 'm glad ya found someone who can treat ya the way ya deserve ta be treated.”

Paul teared up. He closed the gap between them, hugging the mechanic tightly. “Daryl... I never stopped loving you.” He pulled back, hands on Daryl's cheeks. “I do love Xavier, more than anything else, but you... you'll always hold a special place in my heart. Rick better take good care of you. If I find out he's hurt you... well, I'll leave it to your imagination.”

Daryl smiled, sniffling a bit. “Yeah... same goes fer Xavier.” He closed as eyes as Paul kissed his forehead gently, warmly. They parted slowly as someone knocked on the door. 

Maggie entered and glanced between them. “... Everything alright?”

They both sniffed and nodded. Daryl cleared his throat. “Yeah, everythang's good, Mags.”

She nodded. “Well, clean yourself up real quick. We're about to start.” She closed the door, walking up to him to help fix his hair. Paul left, returning to his seat next to Xavier. 

Rick stood at the alter, hands folded over the front of his pants. His hands were shaky as Carl walked down the aisle, holding Judy's hand as she stumbled along next to him in her white, lacey dress. She squealed when she saw him and he picked her up, taking the rings from her and kissing her cheek. He handed her back to Carl and the boy carried her to one of the front pews, sitting down with her in his lap. The sheriff looked up as the doors opened as Scorpions' No One Like You began playing. Neither of them had wanted a traditional wedding, so the music they'd picked had been something they both liked. 

Daryl started walking down the aisle, smiling wide and meeting Rick's eyes instantly. “Papa!” He stopped when Judy got up and started stumbling to him. Everyone chuckled and 'awwed' while Carl winced, murmuring a soft apology. Daryl just chuckled and knelt down, picking her up when she stumbled at his feet. He held her on his hip and finished walking to the alter, carrying his little girl. Carl offered to take her again, but Daryl shook his head, smiling as she nuzzled into his shoulder and played with his tie. 

The preacher, Father Gabriel, began talking, speaking of love and honesty. He read a scripture from his bible, smiling at Judy's coos and babbling to Daryl about horses. Rick was smiling widely, hand reaching out to pet Judy's dirty blonde hair. It would get darker as she got older and he dreaded the day she turned eighteen and went off to college away from them. Daryl met his eyes and smiled, reaching to hold Rick's hand with his free hand. 

“Do you, Richard Grimes, take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?”

“I do... even after death.” Rick reached for Daryl's left hand, then paused when he realized the mechanic was holding Judy with his left arm.

Daryl muttered a swear and switched Judy to his right hip. “Sorry...” Rick just chuckled and took Daryl's now free left hand and slide the ring onto it. 

Father Gabriel smiled and continued. “Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Richard Grimes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Daryl rasped, sliding Rick's ring onto his finger. “'n I'll find ya in the next one...” They held hands tightly. 

“I imagine there are no objections to this wondrous marriage.” Father Gabriel paused, looking out on the crowd. “You may now kiss your husband.” He stuttered when Daryl handed Judy to him, but he held the little girl close, chuckling when the two men kissed deeply. Everyone stood and cheered, clapping and whistling. Rick and Daryl pulled away slowly, both smiling and holding hands tightly. They turned to their friends and family. “May I present to you, Richard and Daryl Grimes!”

 

The reception was held at Daryl's cabin. The wide expanse of his backyard had tables with white and blue table clothes and a stage with a dance floor, tables set on either side of it with food and drinks. A cover band played on the stage, playing all of Daryl's and Rick's favorite songs. When they called grooms' first dance, Rick led Daryl out to the dance floor. 

“Don't be mad, but I changed our first dance song.” Rick whispered, pulling Daryl close. 

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I be scared?”

“Nah... think you'll steal me away into the cabin and not even wait until tonight to consummate our marriage.” Rick smirked. He waved a hand to the band and drew Daryl closer. 

When the drums started and the guitars started strumming that familiar song, Daryl's smile widened. “Rick Grimes... tryin ta seduce me wit Def Leppard?”

Rick smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly as they swayed slowly. “Is it working... Daryl Grimes?”

Daryl leaned into him, singing softly. “I gotta know tanight... if yer alone tanight... can't stop this feelin... can't stop this fire.”

The reception lasted well into the night. No one wanted to leave, so they all got out their coats or adjourned inside to sit in front of the fire place. When Judy and Carl started falling asleep, Rick asked Beth to take them home and stay with them for the night. She happily gathered Judy in her arms and led Carl out to her car. It was nearly midnight before their closest friends left. As Rick closed the door to the cabin, he thanked them again for coming and wished them a safe drive home. He turned, expecting to see Daryl in front of the fireplace still, and startled when the mechanic was gone. 

“Daryl?”

“In 'ere...”

Rick smiled and made his way past the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. He went up to the closed door and leaned on the frame. “What're you doin in there?”

“Nothin special... why don't ya come in 'n find out?”

Rick smirked and placed his hand on the door knob, but didn't turn it yet. “I dunno... I'm thinking about getting some more of that wine.”

“All the more reason fer ya to come in 'ere. I got it chillin on some ice.”

The sheriff chuckled. “You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Grimes.” He heard Daryl moan and licked his lips. He turned the knob and stepped in, taking in the candles lit and the mechanic sprawled out on the bed in the corner, wearing his tuxedo still, but minus the jacket, vest and tie. His shoes were by the bed and his shirt unbuttoned, giving Rick a peek of his chest and stomach. Rick licked his lips again. 

“Was gonna take it all off and let ya see what I got on underneath, but I figured ya wanted the honor of undressin me.” Daryl winked, reaching down to push his pants down just a tiny bit, giving Rick a hint of black lace.

Rick smirked, taking off his own tie and vest. “How sweet of you.” He kicked his shoes off and went over to the champagne and glasses. He filled the two flutes and then walked back to the bed, setting them on the table. 

“C'mere you...” Daryl growled, grabbing his hand and bringing him down on the bed to lay atop him. He pulled the sheriff into a deep kiss, nipping his lips and slithering his tongue in.

Rick moaned, kissing back and pressing their hips together. It didn't take them long to start undressing each other, and when Rick sat back to pull Daryl's pants off, he groaned, staring down at the black lace mini shorts hugging his new husband's hips and cock. He slid his hands over the lace, warmed by his husband's skin. “Wore this all day?”

“Yeah...” Daryl groaned when Rick's hand pressed on his hard cock. “Had a halfie most the day cause every time I moved the lace'd rub 'gainst mah cock. Plus, ya look too damn good in a tux.”

Rick chuckled and leaned down, nipping and kissing Daryl's stomach to his hips. “I felt it while we were dancing and was very tempted to steal you away so I could suck you.”

The mechanic moaned, arching into his husband's hands and lips. “Woulda been totally fine with that if it wouldn't ruin the surprise.”

“Is this the only one you got?”

“No. Why?”

“Cause I'd love to tear a hole in it and fuck you while it's still on.” Rick growled, biting into Daryl's thigh.

Daryl whimpered. “Rick...” He swallowed thickly, cock twitching and throbbing in the confines of the lace. “Got like... three more at home.”

“Good.” He sat up, reaching for the lube in the drawer. “You okay with me taking you from behind?”

“Y-Yeah, but.. first...” The mechanic reached, drawing Rick down for a soft, warm kiss. “Love ya...”

Rick smiled, kissing back lovingly, running his hands over Daryl's trembling thighs. “I love you...” They kissed again, just as soft and warm, full of love and promises. 

 

The Following Year in April:  
Daryl was working under the hood of a Ford truck when his phone rang on the table nearby. His head shot up, slamming into the bottom of the hood in his haste to answer it. He swore and lunged for the vibrating machine, answering it quickly. “'llo?”

“Daryl! We found a surrogate!” 

The mechanic's eyes widened, lips smiling at Rick's excitement. “We did?”

“Yes! Her name is Alison Stoke. She's 32 and lives in Virginia. She wants to fly out and meet us!”

“We'll buy her a ticket! We'll get her anythang she needs ta get 'ere.”

The next week, Daryl and Rick met the woman at the airport. When she walked up, they knew she was the one to carry their child. She was fairly attractive, dark hair and green eyes, a nice healthy complexion. They took her to their house and she handed them her medical history and pictures of the babies she's carried before. 

“I've had four successful pregnancies and only one miscarriage. I was 26 weeks and got into a automobile pile up due to ice on the road.”

Rick nodded, studying her medical history. “You're very healthy.”

She nodded in return. “I get yearly check ups, work out, eat healthy and take vitamins.”

Daryl was looking over Rick's shoulder, his hand on the man's thigh. “If we decide ta go wit ya, would ya be willin ta stay 'ere?”

“Of course. I have no problem with that.”

It took two months and two tries, but the in-vitro fertilization with Daryl's sperm was finally successful. Alison was sweet and helped with minor chores, watching over Carl and Judy when Beth wasn't able to. Daryl was protective of her and the baby she carried. He always made sure she had everything she needed, cooking her healthy meals and going out to buy anything she craved. Rick was fairly jealous of the attention Daryl paid Alison, but he knew it was only because of the baby she carried. 

When they learned the gender of the baby, Rick and Daryl immediately set out to get the nursery ready. They didn't buy anything pink because Judy threw a fit that it was her color. So, Daryl shopped around a bit more and found a gray brown owl set that he fell absolutely in love with. They painted the nursery an off white color to match the crib set and go with the gray and light brown blanket and accessories.

Rick was on patrol one afternoon with Tara when he got the call. Alison's water broke and she was a dilated 4, so they were admitting her for active labor. Tara dropped him off at the hospital and he hurried up to the third floor. Daryl met him outside the room. It didn't take Alison long. She'd had many other pregnancies so her body knew just what to do. Rose Marie Grimes was born at 7:33 PM on December 15th. She screamed in anger at being pulled from the warmth of the womb. Daryl watched anxiously while the nurse ran a couple tests, checking her lungs and heart, and then checking her reflexes. When the nurse was satisfied, she wiped the baby girl down and took her foot prints and hand prints, then wrapped her in the receiving blanket. 

“Here you go, Daddy.” The nurse smiled, gently laying the baby girl in Daryl's arms. 

Daryl swallowed thickly, staring down into his daughter's face. She was calming down, being wrapped in the warm blanket. Rick came next to him, putting a hand on the small of his back. “Oh, Rick... she's beautiful.”

Rick smiled, reaching to gently pet her cheek with his finger. “Yeah, she is... she's got your eyes, I bet.” He let Daryl hold the baby while he went to Alison and held her hand. “Thank you, Alison... truly. You've given us the most precious gift.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before returning to Daryl's side. 

 

Christmas Eve was a wonderful affair. All their friends and family came over for dinner and took turns holding the newest Grimes member. She started fussing in Glenn's arms, but neither Rick nor Daryl was around, so Paul took her and started rocking her gently. She settled immediately and looked up at him with sleepy steel blue eyes. 

He smiled. “Got your Daddy's eyes... and his temperament. You're gonna break a lot of hearts when you get older.”

“Better not be tellin mah daughter lies, Paul.” Daryl whispered as he walked over. 

Paul smiled at him. “She's beautiful, Daryl. You and Rick are so lucky.”

Daryl looked down at his daughter, reaching to pet her head of dark hair. “Yeah, we are... are ya 'n Xavier thinkin bout havin one?”

“We have been. I was actually wanting to get the name of the surrogate you used.” The artist turned and gently laid the baby girl in Daryl's arms.

“I can give ya her number, but I think she said she wants ta wait a year 'fore she has another one, 'n that'll be her last one.” 

Paul nodded in understanding. “That's fine. We're not totally sure yet.” He wrote down the number as Daryl recited it to him. “Maybe we'll have a boy and our kids can get married.”

Daryl smirked. “Ya keep yer nerdy boy 'way from mah girl.”

“How d'you know he's gonna be nerdy?” Paul raised an eyebrow at the mechanic. 

“He's gonna be raised by nerds... he'll be nerdy.” They laughed together, both smiling and full of love and happiness. 

The next morning, Daryl picked up his little girl from her crib and fed her, then gave her a bath. He dressed her in his favorite dress to see on her and took her downstairs. He situated her swing by the door so he could watch her while he cooked Christmas breakfast. After everyone ate, they moved into the living room and Daryl sat in the rocking chair by the window, holding Rose Marie in his arms. He watched Rick pass out presents and hold Judy in his lap while he helped her unwrap. Staring down at his little girl, he felt truly happy and complete. His life was wonderful and he wouldn't dream of being anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could figure out how, I'd be posting pictures of the crib and the sexy lingerie Daryl wore. ;3
> 
> I am building a playlist of Daryl and Rick's favorite music on youtube if you guys wanna go list to it. It's under egyptiangirl5 under Daryl's Playlist.


End file.
